The Last Party
by butterfly collective
Summary: The gang at West Beverly are preparing for the party to end all parties but will it be their last? And is the killer in their midst?
1. Chapter 1

Brenda sat under a tree eating her lunch. Her mom had gone all wholesome on her fixing her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and adding potato chips and some of her old fashioned oatmeal and raisin cookies. All to be washed down by one of those box shaped apple drinks.

God, how nostalgic could her mother get? She knew her mom refused to be all hip like Kelly's cool mama and had regressed to treating her like she were back in junior high. She couldn't be any more embarrassed than she was right now. Brandon, now their mom treated him as if he were actually 17 years old. He could work at the peach pit or in his new job as a male model for the spring line at some happening cloth horse store and he could stay out as late as he wanted. Smash a few cars, drink back some booze and their parents would always forgive him. Because it was never like him to act that way, they'd say in his and their defense. But what Jim and Cindy didn't know is that Brandon was spiraling deep into his dark side right underneath their roof.

Kelly breezed on by, flipping her sun drenched extensions back off of her face. God, she had the coolest mom in Jackie. Okay so she flipped out a couple of times…in public after getting high on a couple lines of coke in the bathroom but she dressed like the model she used to be and she acted like she was Kelly's best friend rather than her mama.

After Kelly sat down, Brenda put down her copy of _Seventeen_ and looked at her best friend.

"What's up," Kelly asked, pulling out her celery sticks and mineral water. For her that'd be lunch until she dined on some pretzel sticks dipped in no-cal ranch dressing for dinner. She was on the perpetual diet yet she didn't have an ounce of fat on her. Brenda on the other hand had that Midwestern wholesomeness and a lot of her baby fat. She groaned about it constantly, after all when Dylan had said he preferred blonds over brunettes it had almost sent her over the edge.

His preference for skinny sticks with D cupped tipped her completely over it.

It had sent her to her room for an entire month, the last month of summer when the rest of her crowd had been surfing up the waves, soaking up the sun or partying up over bonfires, luaus or grunion runs at the local beach club. Brenda had fervently hoped that one of her friends would notice she hadn't been at any of these events and had tried to find out why, to comfort her, to convince her that she was their best friend forever. But her so-called friends were too busy having fun to bother. Kelly her BFF had stolen her boyfriend yet again. They had camped out on the beach together as if that hadn't already gotten so old. When Dylan hooked up with Kelly, he had no originality, no flair, nothing like when he'd been with her.

But she was so over him…if he wanted to cavort with Kelly or her ditzy friend Donna, then that would be good for Brenda. She'd find herself some nice older man, high school guys being too tame for her.

"I'm going to the party at Marlene's," Brenda said, "It's not your scene though Kelly."

Kelly pursed her ruby lips.

"How so Brenda…? You think I'm a bimbo or something?"

Brenda shrugged.

"You said it not me."

She had no feelings of forgiveness for the third or fourth time that Kelly had stolen Dylan from her. Not that she cared anyway. Dylan had no taste anyway so it didn't matter what he did now. Kelly's lips formed a pout.

"Brenda…you really aren't a nice girl at all…"

Brenda reached into her leather purse for a cigarette and lit it up. She blew out smoke rings savoring the nicotine as it raced through her system. God, she shouldn't have given up smoking so quickly after returning from Paris. She wanted to be so hip like when she posed as that French girl…leading on that hot guy until he wound up in Beverly Hills of all places.

So busted was she...next time she'd pretend to be an Italian heiress.

She puffed her cigarette and Kelly just fanned the air.

"Bren…that's so disgusting," she said, "How could you do that?"

Brenda blew out another series of smoke rings.

"All the women in Paris who are anybody smoke," she said, "Kelly I never knew you to be such a prude."

Kelly just laughed in response.

"Me a prude…? I didn't wait until my prom night to lose it."

Brenda thought, lose what and then she remembered which made her blush a little. She had thought back then that Dylan had been all that but she'd been so wrong about him. Her father had been right though she'd never admit it.

At least not out loud.

* * *

David had ditched Scott convincing himself that he didn't need a loser friend like the nerd gone country hick and except for the crocodile tears he had shown when Scott blew a hole inside himself; he didn't give him another thought. Once Steve, Kelly and the gang had let him hang on their fringes, he hadn't needed his old life.

He was in! He could go to all the hot parties and hang out with all the cool people. He could flirt with Donna at least until she told him she didn't plan to bed any guy except her husband. She was a good Catholic girl. So he promised eternal devotion to her and then he went and got hot and heavy with some groupie. Not that he felt guilty, it was Donna's fault for insisting on carrying her V card. He was a guy after that and that meant he needed some serious action.

Brandon saw him walking down the hallway. He'd been hooked up with some wigged out chick with bleached blonde hair named Emily Valentine who now spent her days and nights looking at four padded walls.

"Brando what's going on?"

Brandon sighed.

"I have to finish the editorial for the paper or Andrea will be on my ass."

David smiled.

"I thought she and Steve…"

"No she kicked him to the curb," Brandon said, "after he got drunk and threw up on her shoes."

David winced. Stevie had always been known as wanting to be the liveliest dude at every soiree. The gang had gone to one at a mansion in Hancock Park where the booze had been flowing like a waterfall and every nook and cranny of the house had been used by guests. Steve had nixed the bongs and had headed to the watering hole but he'd imbibed too much and when he'd tried to take Andrea on a spin on the dance floor under the disco ball…he'd suddenly retched and hurled everywhere including her shoes.

She'd stormed out on him not long after that. She wrote an article about the entire incident that had been on the front page of a special edition of the _Beverly Hill Blaze_. She cozied up with Gil the advisor which had everyone talking in the hallways and Mrs. Teasley a bit concerned but everyone knew that Andrea didn't do anything being a goody goody.

"I'm thinking of asking Donna to the party," David said, "I might get to DJ if I can find the right connections…"

Brandon nodded.

"Good one dude," he said, "Have you seen Dylan?"

David nodded.

"He was in the hallway with Kelly," he said, "Brenda saw them and they had a fight. I wouldn't want to be in the same room with the three of them."

Brandon shrugged.

"I need to know if he's going surfing in the tournament at the pier on Sunday," he said, "I was thinking of waxing up a board and trying it myself."

David knew that Brandon was always successful at anything he tried, in fact more so than anyone else. Dylan should be worried right now, very worried but not much fazed him when he managed to stay on the wagon.

"I think you should go for it," he said, "Just don't tell Dylan. He might go on another bender."

Brandon sighed, not wanting to be enslaved by the tortured soul that was Dylan. He thought he whined too much, the guy had everything, a rich father and an absent mother, he was unsupervised most of the time and could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

Oh if he could have that kind of life, but no he was destined to spend his summers being a cabana boy at a beach club and a waiter at the Peach Pit the rest of the year. Nat had forgiven him for bailing on him and he'd made enough money to buy a hip stereo system for his Mustang.

David sighed.

"He just got out of rehab again," he said, "and you know Kelly's going to send him into another spiral."

"You don't suggest that he get back with Bren do you? He nearly ruined her life."

David didn't know how to answer that question. Besides he had to run off and DJ the intercom system for the remainder of the afternoon. He was on some accelerated program so he could complete four years of high school in six months to graduate with his friends.

He left to go find Donna and soon went outside where Brenda and Kelly were eating lunch. But what he didn't know is that he was being followed by someone who looked at all the teenagers kicking back and relaxing and vowed one thing.

If they attended the next party they were all going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon had never been wrong about anything in his life. Not ever ever and never about another person as well. He just was right about everything and everyone knew it.

Well almost everything. He hadn't been exactly right about Emily Valentine who'd been his true love until she spiked his drink with Euphoria and then when he got upset and took a timeout, started stalking him. But when it finally dawned on him who had been calling his home phone all the time, he'd figured it out.

But aside from that, he'd always been right, was right now and would always be right in the future along as he stayed away from his own Valentine's Day massacre. He was friends with everyone, everyone liked him or they would and by the way he had plenty of black friends, Latino friends and Asians too, he just didn't remember who any of them were once he taught them how wrong they were to be offended by any of his actions or his words and just needed to take a chill pill.

"Why can't we all just get along," Brandon warbled during one near riot at a student dance as David channeled his Eminem during his latest quest for a recording contract.

He was almost president of the student body…twice. But some nerdy kid who actually had done homework on the issues had shown him up in a debate and he had no choice but to back out of the election…because he was Brandon or Bran the Man as he'd been called. Just like his sister Bren had joined a crisis hotline and from the first night knew what to do like Dr. Phil, well both of the wonder twins were just gifted that way.

But Brandon was cross right now. He'd almost lettered in basketball, track and field before school-wide scandals had distracted him but he had his heart on joining the water polo team. Steve who was the jock of West Beverly High even without the steroids had just laughed at him saying he didn't have the body to pull it off.

"Walsh, face it you don't tan and you can't bench press more than 80 pounds."

True, but that wasn't Brandon's fault. He knew he could do it just like everything else. He was Bran the Man remember…and if Dylan had gone off the wagon yet again, he could one up him on that by getting smashed and taking Mondale…wait the Mustang out for a spin before wrapping it around a light pole. No one could play the tortured soul card better than he could but keeping up with Dylan's demons was just getting old fast.

Dylan had been out of rehab only a week after his coke binge with Kelly's mom who was also back drying out at an exclusive resort and spa. Kelly had taken him back after a single tantrum being totally understanding of him and the illness that gripped him. It wasn't his fault anymore than it had been her mothers and he'd stay clean and sober if only he was with the right girlfriend.

Brenda had pushed him over the edge with her incessant whining over stupid things like nearly getting blown away by a gun toting robber, a pregnancy scare that she probably overreacted over and Kelly would bring him back to the light. That's what she'd told Brandon when she wasn't flirting with him and it had just gone in one ear and out the other because after all, he had more important things to do like write an expose on the car wash held by the women's swim team.

He walked the hallway and he saw David coming down the hall and he didn't feel like dealing with that wannabe today so he headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Donna didn't get into the high school being out of district like Andrea and she didn't buy her way into like Steve did but she had this famous daddy who was like mayor of Beverly Hills when he wasn't treating patients as a doctor. Most people think that's why despite her barely passing grades and her overall dimwittedness that's how she got into West Beverly.

No she'd protest, I simply filled out the forms as Donald Martin and wore a pantsuit. They totally let me in on my merits which include impeccable fashion sense, a wholesome attitude and a hot looking body that was God given despite what those hallway harpies said. That's what she told anyone who called her on it in between classes or at the mall. But she had promised her parents and God she'd keep her V card until she was married and she found that more difficult when she realized that she had eschewed the jocks that wagered over it and had fallen for a nerd.

She hadn't fallen into serious like with David overnight…it had just kind of happened. He was kind of cute though his hair was some retro style and his clothes needed some work and real sweet. At least when he wasn't trying to get into her pants…when she'd told him about her eternal pledge to stay pure he'd been very understanding about it and hadn't pushed her like all the other guys.

But trouble lurked. Because despite what everyone said, he couldn't be canoodling with Sue in between classes. Donna thought she had gotten rid of Scott's sister but Sue had returned to school after a stint in a padded cell at the same place as Emily Valentine. She looked hot too, with sun kissed blonde hair that must have cost a fortune, a curvier body and a mind for David. She always sought excuses for him to "help" her with something like zipping up her dress or helping her put one of her contacts back in her eye.

Bullshit, Donna would have called her on it but she didn't use those kinds of dirty words. They might put ideas in her head and trigger her libido which was already barely sheathed by her conscience. Like right now…there was David in the radio DJ station with Sue sitting on his lap! How dare that bitch…oh did she just think that, how about witch… come on to her almost man like that!

Donna thought of just going in there and ripping her hair out and slamming her on the ground but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead…

"Bren…Kelly…I need my friends' shoulder to cry on…like now…"

She had to go find them and while doing that she missed the mysterious figure standing in the hallway.

Andrea could never get any and it just drove her nuts. She'd propositioned Brandon once when he'd been about to leave her world forever to go back to Minnesota forever. Okay that crisis like the rest turned out to be short-lived but he'd never looked her way again.

So she wasn't a bleach blonde bimbo with D cups and legs that went on forever like the ones he favored these days and she'd never be caught dead in a bikini like Kelly or Donna who had this thing about showing off her tanned belly even in the winter time. They had money to spend on stylish threads and boob jobs while Andrea had to spend all of her time volunteering for the needy to spiff up her resume for Yale. But damn it she wanted to get the same action that everyone else at least talked about getting. She didn't want to be…a careful whisper…a V for ever.

Kelly had told her that she totally needed to change her look and get some better under things if she was ever going to attract a boyfriend. But between studying for tests, practically doing the newspaper by herself and intertwining her work as a crisis counselor with her leading youth programs who had the time? She didn't smoke anything, didn't booze up and kept the provocative dancing to a minimum.

* * *

"Hey Andrea you look pretty this morning…"

She looked up as Steve breezed by. She had only recently started lusting after him while trying to sleep at night or sit through another boring trig lecture. Far from being shallow like she assumed, a jock without a brain she had seen a whole different side to him recently and with a body like he had from sports, the rest didn't matter anyway. She was thinking about approaching him with what the experts in various women's magazines and journals called "friends with benefits" notion since Brandon just wasn't ever going to look at her that way.

They'd definitely have to go to his place, an opulent mansion because doing it on her grandmother's couch just wasn't practical.

"Thanks Steve…you look…"

As usual words failed her and she just looked down at her hefty load of books.

"You are going to that real happening party?"

Was she? No she didn't think so…she usually was the only one in the gang that never showed up at parties. She was surprised she didn't end up like Scott but she didn't play with guns.

"No….I got to study."

He crinkled those baby blue eyes at her and she nearly melted.

"Oh come on Andrea, you know what they say all work and no play…"

She sighed.

"Makes an honors student on her way to Yale with a full ride and not someone working at McDonalds while putting themselves through JC…"

"Ah Andrea, why don't you just come for a little while," he said, "You might like it…I know underneath that nerdish exterior lies a party girl."

Andrea didn't know whether to feel flattered by his attention or horrified by the picture he painted of her. She'd worked hard in therapy to keep that other side of her tightly under wraps. Not that the gang knew about it because she'd been too embarrassed to tell them. If anyone ever found out what she'd done the last weekend of that summer camp she'd worked at as a youth counselor…they'd never look at her the same way again.

No she couldn't let anyone know her secret; she had an image to maintain as the smartest, greatest student in the entire school. Anything to make her feel a bit less like an imposter, someone who was living a lie…

* * *

Brenda ditched Kelly the first chance she got and decided to cut classes to go hang out with some arty friends at the interpretative art museum. That scene was just so much more real than anything at school. She thought herself much better than those around her, much smarter, more hip, more steeped in culture.

She'd really grown up since she broke up for Dylan for what would really be the last time. Kelly could have him, really she was so over angst filled teenaged types in leather jackets who lived off trust funds. So she hotwired her brother's car and she took off down to West Hollywood to go to this new exhibit that her latest BFF Blue Oyster Pearl was showing which was not only brilliant but was edgy even though she didn't completely get it.

But as she pulled onto the side street, she had no idea she was being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda got to the swanky art gallery where artists hung up their paintings on display or erected their sculptures some of which were difficult to interpret. She knew that was all part of living life on the edge…of expressing one's self artistically against all the rules.

If only she had the courage to take that final step. Yeah she'd tossed her high school equivalency exam during her foray on the artistic side a while back but she could always fetch another one. Yeah her parents would freak, her father would threaten to ground her again but once her mind was made up, she'd drop out of high school, get an apartment and live life on her own terms.

Blue Oyster Pearl decked out in multi-colored leather and wearing thigh high tights waltzed on over showing off her six inch heeled boots. She wore a beret and a necklace of ostrich feathers around her neck.

"Hi Bren…that's your name right? Welcome to the gallery…you're an artist right?"

Brenda walked on over to the bar to get a mineral water with lime.

"Yeah…I want to be but my parents aren't cool with it. When will they understand that I'm almost grown up and I need to have a life of my own…"

"When you can pay your own way…or get better at sponging off of them," Blue Oyster Pearl said, "I just got a wad of cash from my parents today…to buy a new brush collection for my paintings…see there's one hanging on over there."

Brenda looked at the garish painting of a tormented soul surrounded by various hues of dark blue and purple.

"It's my mauve period," Blue Oyster Pearl said, "Like that Picasso guy."

Brenda didn't get it but that wasn't the point. She wanted to be just like her new BFF and live a life on her own, of engaging in artistic and cultural pursuits and having meaningful conversations with people more grown up than her high school friends.

She wandered the hallways of the gallery milling with people she felt kinship with realizing it a much better afternoon than spending it languishing in trig class or lounging out under the trees in between classes watching Kelly and Dylan make out.

Her girlfriend returned to introduce her to two of her friends from an eclectic collection.

"This is Fawn Lilith and Huckleberry Zen…they are both more into interpretive art."

Brenda gathered that by their elaborate costumes and their made up faces. Fawn looked at her a bit bored.

"Are you still in high school dear?"

Brenda nodded.

"Not for long…I'm going to bail the first chance I get," she said, "as soon as my parents sign my emancipation slip."

They both nodded more approvingly and she knew that she'd found favor with them and maybe the whole artsy crowd.

That's when she saw the handsome stranger standing at the end of the aisle who took her breath away and caused time to stand still.

* * *

Kelly sighed, as she rested her head on Dylan's chest. They were sprawled on the lawn at West Beverly High listening as Donna told them the latest plans for the hottest party ever.

"It's going to be so rad," Donna said, "a life band, catered food from California Pizza Kitchen and the pool's going to be lit up like a rainbow."

Kelly yawned. So been there, done that in her brief life as a child of a coke snorting ex-model and groupie of more rock bands than she could count. Her mom, Jackie had been a legend in her day but had blazed out like a super nova after the booze and the drugs had finally taken their toll. She'd been in and out of rehab since and each time she came out, she acted as if she'd just been spending those weeks or even months away in a spa resort.

Oblivious to Kelly's painful remembrance, Donna prattled on.

"David's going to be the DJ and it's just going to be so hot."

Boring, hot to Donna was like someone spiking the punch at a sock hop. The girl still was as pure as a convent of nuns and Kelly wondered if that's where Donna would be heading after they all graduated from high school. She knew that David had tried to get past first base with her onto second but he'd been frustrated by Donna refusing to go any further with him.

Kelly knew because David's dad, the seventh most popular dentist in Beverly Hills had been going out with her mom who had just gotten out of rehab a few weeks earlier. She fervently hoped her mom would see the light that Mel's dullness but so far that just hadn't happened.

"Donna can you just shut up," Kelly said, "I have to hear enough about that oversexed nerd from Jackie and Mel."

Donna looked slightly chagrined and dipped her fingers into her bag of California rolls. She'd been on this diet since the latest rumors circulated about some plastic surgery she'd supposedly had during spring break. No such thing had happened, she'd just been grounded by her parents because they figured if she went with the gang to Palm Springs again, she'd be engaging in drunken orgies and just the thought of that nearly sent her mom down a flight of stairs.

She hadn't been planning any such thing. She'd just wanted to get away for a while. Do chaste things with David, wear unchaste clothing and hang out with her friends.

"You know David wants more than just pecks on the cheek Donna."

Kelly rolled her eyes whenever Donna detailed one of her outings with David. As if they could even be called dates….and she knew that Donna wouldn't be able to hang on to him because all David thought about when he wasn't DJing at school or some other gig was sex.

As soon as some other pretty young thing came along, he'd leave Donna in the dust and waltz off with a younger prettier model or maybe he'd go and find himself an older woman to tutor him in certain areas.

Donna sighed.

"I know but I made a promise before God and a priest that I wouldn't you know do it before I had a wedding ring on my finger."

"Is it binding?"

Donna looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Donna, I think God will forgive you if you decide not to wait until you're 25."

Donna look horrified.

"Oh I'll find a guy to marry before that and he'll teach me what to do."

Kelly found her eyes rolling upward again. Someone had to kidnap Donna away from her straitlaced parents and show her that the life that she was missing.

Like what she shared with Dylan though judging from the snoring nearby, she guessed he'd nodded off to sleep. He had been surfing under the moonlight to catch the perfect waves off Venice Beach or so he told her but she found herself wondering if he spoke the truth.

Probably not…but she knew that she had what she wanted as long as she didn't ask any questions about what he did when he wasn't with her.

* * *

Brandon saw the police officers race through the hallway in riot gear. Andrea ran up to him.

"What's going on here?"

He didn't have a clue.

"I'm going to investigate," he said, "Maybe you'd better stay here."

That didn't go well with her. She got her hackles up.

"I'm going to go with you," she said, "They're heading towards the chemistry lab."

They sped off after the cops and Andrea wondered what it might be. As long as it had nothing to do with uncovering her own secret…


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda walked up to the edgy looking gent who smiled at her as she approached him. He looked at least 25 and had some tribal looking tats on his arm.

"Who are you?"

He just reached out to brush a loose tendril out of her face.

"I'm Cyrano Buick," he said, "I own this gallery…or I'm a partner in it anyway."

Brenda felt so impressed by that. She had just arrived about ten minutes ago and she'd already bumped into the gallery's owner.

"Wow…that's so impressive," she said, "I'd give anything to show some art here."

He looked at his well manicured nails.

"You paint, do sculpture or you into more expressive art?"

Brenda drew a blank.

"Huh?"

"What do you do that's artistic?"

She realized what he meant.

"Oh…I paint…well kind of," she said, "I took some art classes at summer school."

He pressed his palms together.

"I see…what kind of painting?"

"Huh…just painting…you know with brushes…"

"You use canvas?"

Brenda felt she was struggling with the curve here. She'd never gave it much thought what she did, just that when she felt undone by her alienation from the rest of her peer group, in between breakups with Dylan or just caught in the throes of PMS she turned to her paint kit. She'd tried using her walls as a canvas but her mom had balked at that.

"I use paper…does that make sense?"

He cast her an ironic look.

"Barely…it's crude but it'll do for a beginner."

She suddenly felt irate.

"Hey I'm not a beginner," she said, "I always wanted to be a painter and do landscapes in the South of France or from the top of the Eiffel Tower."

Cyrano didn't look impressed. In fact he looked bored with her already and only five minutes had passed. Damn him, damn them all for not fully appreciating her talents. Brenda felt like going to the bar and getting herself a wine cooler even though she wasn't legal. She could always fake it and try to blend in with the artsy crowd.

She had to find a crowd that would adopt her. It's not like she fit in with any of the registered cliques at West Beverly. That would leave her with Andrea and a handful of nerds, gothics and trashy chicks. No, rather than doom herself to that fate, she'd take her chances here.

Blue Oyster Pearl walked up to them.

"You found Cyrano," she said, "Don't you think he's a genius?"

Brenda drew another blank.

"I just met him…"

Blue Oyster Pearl grabbed Cyrano's arm but he quickly shook her off. She just rolled her eyes at him and wandered back to the bar. Brenda just looked at him.

"You don't seem very nice," she said, "Don't you like anyone else here?"

He shrugged.

"No…they are all posers using me to make a name for themselves."

That shocked her when he told her that.

"Posers?"

"Wannabes…pretenders…people without talent willing to prostitute themselves in many different ways…"

Brenda just listened to him. He clearly knew what he was talking about but he wasn't very nice…which just made her like him all the more. Dylan posed at being a bad boy, a tortured soul but was Cyrano the real thing?

She didn't know but she wanted to find out.

* * *

Brandon wished Andrea would stop following him down into the bowels of the main building at West Beverly. People might think that they were an item and it wouldn't be good for his image being Bran the Man.

Besides she totally wasn't his type. For one thing, she wasn't bleached blonde or at least honey shaded brunette. She didn't have a curvy figure with at least C cup breasts and a wasp like waist. She was too short and her hair too curly and the glasses…god she just would have to lose them.

So not cool and in line with his image but if anyone ever accused him of being biased, he'd just tell her how delusional she was acting. Brandon knew he was never wrong about anything. The rest of the world would just have to get used to it.

"Brandon wait up…"

Andrea panted along behind him. Never having embraced athletics or even exercise, she could barely keep up to him. But he had to hurry, he had to get the story and if necessary, he had to save a life.

"Damn I lost track of the cops," Brandon said, as he stopped holding his side.

It'd been a while since he'd gone undercover to expose any steroid abusers among the school's athletes or any out of district ringers who out dribbled him, out maneuvered, out ran and outscored him on the court or fiend.

"There they are…"

Andrea took off and this time somehow she left him in the dust.

"I think they're going to the labs."

Brandon remembered hearing from an anonymous source that some illegal drugs were being cooked in the chemistry lab but he just refused to believe it. Andrea would be more cynical but then she believed the worst about everyone anyway.

The two of them ran towards the chemistry and soon enough they saw some SWAT team members followed by what looked like the bomb squad and was that Mrs. Teasley overseeing the operation? Oh, Brandon knew he didn't want to be seen by her right now. He was on her naughty list because of his expose on grade fixing by the algebra teacher. But she'd just have to get over it.

Andrea just looked at Brandon. Her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"What's going on here," she said, "Another scandal in our midst? Why am I not surprised?"

He threw her a warning look.

"Shh…Mrs. Teasley will see us."

Andrea folded her arms.

"She's mad at you not me," she said, "I'll just go over there and interview her."

"Oh no you won't," Brandon said, "She'll know you're with me and give me a detention."

Andrea shrugged.

"Okay then you can do an expose on the rigors of going through study hall…it'll be a great page 3 story."

Brandon just looked at her, as if he were going to do any of that. They went to take a closer look and saw some cops dusting for prints while others tossed furniture about. The teacher wasn't inside the room.

Andrea started getting all excited.

"I knew there was an illegal drug operation going on in the labs," she said, "I just knew it."

Brandon sighed.

"Now Andrea we don't know that for sure…"

She looked so excited she could barely contain herself.

"Oh I do…I do… we know it's true and we'll write all about it."

Brandon shot a look over at Mrs. Teasley who sternly barked orders to the cops. He wasn't too sure about that.

* * *

Kelly roused Dylan after they evacuated the school and hundreds of stylishly dressed students came rushing out while calling and texting on their phones.

"God, what is going on here?"

David dropped on the grass next to her. She moved a couple more inches away from him.

"The school's been evacuated, probably a bomb threat."

Kelly looked annoyed.

"A bomb threat…how lame is that," she said, "Wait didn't Emily Valentine threaten to do that when she was writing all those sick letters?"

David slicked back his hair with a hand.

"She didn't mean it. She was insane. No, this is something else," he said, "My dad has a patient who's a big shot police commander. Maybe I can find out from him what this is all about."

Kelly mused, thinking Mel was just the lamest geek ever. She just couldn't believe Jackie liked him so much.

"That's doubtful…he's not very smart."

David's smile dimmed.

"He's the smartest dentist in Beverly Hills," he said, "and he knows all its secrets."

Kelly didn't doubt that a dentist wouldn't know a few of them but all of them? Where all the bodies were buried, she thought hardly. She looked into the crowd of students and she saw him.

The strange looking man just watched all of them before disappearing into the crowd again.


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda scowled when Brandon walked into their shared bathroom.

"I've got to brush my teeth," he said, "before I go and work for Nat at the Peach Pit."

She snarled at him.

"Oh so this is about rubbing in how you have a job and I don't?"

He just glanced at her.

"PMS got a hold of you Bren?"

Oh she hated him bringing that up…but no that was it. Jim and Cindy had decided against her going out to the Vibe, a new edgy club that had just opened up on the Sunset Strip. All of her new friends, Cyrano, Blue Oyster Pearl and others would be there and she so wanted to join them. Leave the world of her childish friends behind while she dressed all up and went to hang out with her intellectual equals.

"Brandon, you're hogging up the toothpaste and where's my razor?"

He just shrugged.

"Right where you left it…listen did mom seem overly distracted at dinner tonight?"

Brenda hadn't noticed but then most of the time these days she pretended she didn't have parents. If they couldn't be so mod like Jackie she didn't want to associate with them. Besides, they had always favored Brandon anyway. He smashed Mondale in a frigging drunk driving binge and he practically got a medal for admitting he messed up while she was grounded when they assumed she'd been shoplifting. Wasn't that like double standards or something?

She didn't know and she couldn't find her favorite leather mini skirt so she was in a foul mood. She left the bathroom after brushing up her hair into being twice as high to go find it. She located it in the closet and slipped it on, tugging it over her hips.

"Brandon have Kelly and Donna called?"

"Do I look like your secretary?"

Oh Brandon was just being impossible…so smart alecky, so obtuse…so Brandon. She just didn't know why her two besties had stopped talking to her. After all, they needed her to give them a mature perspective on topics. But then Kelly had stolen Dylan from her and Donna…she'd just been too pure to do anything fun. Her parents had really screwed her up bad. She'd been fantasizing about being a hooker like Julia Roberts in that movie and hanging out on Hollywood just so Richard Gere would pick her up. That was so not going to happen, after all it had happened to Brenda when she tried it.

Brenda went down the stairs and asked Cindy if they called and her mom shook her head no. She then narrowed her eyes when she took in Brenda's outfit.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

Brenda immediately got defensive.

"All my friends dress up like this when they go out."

Cindy looked confused.

"Kelly and Donna…I never…"

"No Mom, I mean my new friends," she said, "Blue Oyster Pearl and Fawn Lilith…"

She didn't feel like mentioning Cyrano yet. Cindy drew a blank

"Do I know them?"

Brenda just wanted to roll her eyes at her mom.

"No…I met them in the past few weeks," she said, "at the art gallery."

"Oh…well don't stay out too late," Cindy said, "Remember your curfew…"

God, how could she forget? None of her real friends had to abide by a stupid curfew.

"Yes mom," she said, "I'll see you later."

She left the house and took her mom's car. She nearly took out a couple of parked cars as she backed out of the driveway and then she swerved down the street.

* * *

Kelly and Dylan were parked at the lookout point near the Hollywood sign totally making out. He'd gotten this new convertible to add to his fleet and she'd been dying to go riding in it.

"Oh god…this is so intense," Kelly said, "the leather seats…the adjustable head rests…so hot Dylan."

She'd fallen in love with it. She was trying to figure out how she felt about Dylan. He just sighed as he watched her straddle him.

"I know…when I drove my hog past the lot, I knew I had to have her."

"Her? Dylan, it's a car."

He almost looked hurt.

"Not just any car and don't talk like that in front of her."

Kelly just pouted.

"Dylan are you in love with me or the car?"

He looked at her carefully.

"What about you," he said, "All you've been raving about since I picked you up was about how much you love the car. The upholstery, the seats…the clutch…"

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Dylan…I would think that what I said would flatter you."

He got even more miffed at her.

"That you like my car better than you like me," he said, "I'm so wounded."

Yeah, Dylan was the most wounded soul in town, as he reminded everybody. But what about her…she had a pretty tortured existence herself. She had almost caught Jackie doing it with Mel on the couch when she walked in after school today and the image of them would remain forever etched on her brain.

So she'd been eager to leave the house with Dylan and now here they were, fighting about the damn car.

"Oh Dylan I love you…I like your car, why do you have a problem with that?"

He paused for a long time, the torment on his face spreading to his body which shivered. He'd been living on the edge so long that she feared he might topple into the abyss where he'd never see sunlight again.

"Dylan…"

He blinked his eyes.

"Oh I'm still here Kel… I was just thinking of the old man."

Meaning his father who had been in and out of prison the past few years…after a round of financial scandals broke putting his name on the front page of every newspaper in the country.

"What about him?"

Really hearing about Jack McKay bored her except she had to admit that he was pretty hot looking. The one time she'd seen him, okay she'd had a fantasy or two. When she'd been kissing Dylan, she'd seen for a brief moment, his father.

She kept that to herself of course and then one day, Jack had gone ka-boom.

"I miss him…why did he leave me?"

"He got blown up Dylan…it happens."

He digested that and for a moment, she thought she'd lose him again in this haze he put himself in even when he wasn't doing drugs.

"Oh…yeah…that but I was going through the storage facility to look for his record album collection…you know the oldies and I couldn't find them."

"Maybe he lost them."

"Maybe…or someone took them from the unit."

Kelly didn't know why someone would want a bunch of, LPs they were called right? But then Dylan's father had hung with a strange crowd. None of which had gone to his memorial service.

In fact they had all disappeared leaving Kelly and the others to pick up the pieces and she and Brenda had fought bitterly about who would do that.

Even coming to blows a few times…but when the dust settled, she, Kelly had won the prize and no one could take it away from her.

* * *

Donna just sat there with her legs closed. God, she couldn't believe David wanted her to go to third base with him. She had thought intensely of her rosary beads hanging from her shrine to the Virgin when he'd been kissing her mouth, stroking her bare skin with his hands and trying to get her to well, reach into his pants and touch him…there. No she could never, ever do that unless he was her husband.

"Touch me over my pants…"

His voice sounded urgent as if he were on fire but she shook her head fervently.

"No David…I told you I can't do that with anyone," she said, "it's a gift for my husband."

He scowled, obviously more than a little hot and bothered but she had to remain firm with him. She had chosen to remain pure not to please her parents as some of her friends thought but because she believed that it was something to do when she was married, end of story. Kelly said she just needed to drink a quart of Vodka go out and get laid already but though she'd been tempted to do just that once…maybe twice…maybe just five minutes ago, she knew she had to be true to herself and her pledge before God.

"Oh David, you don't know how hard this is for me."

He shook his head.

"No Donna you don't know the first thing about hard…"

She blushed at his reference knowing it wasn't entirely emotionally based but he just had to understand.

"If you really care about me…"

He stood up and paced the bedroom.

"Donna…if you really wanted to keep your V card, why are you sitting here wearing hardly anything…?"

Oh so not true, she thought, she wore a very tasteful two-piece lingerie set in her favorite color, white. Not to mention some sheer white thigh-his. How could he say such mean things to her? Her doe like eyes began to get teary and her mouth tremble.

"David…you're such a meanie…"

He sighed.

"Donna, you're just a tease and you're like a theater that never opens its doors."

She just pushed him off the bed and ran into the bathroom locking her door.

* * *

Outside the bedroom window, a stranger looked inside intently.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I guess this story's a little off the beaten path but I'm enjoying it! Thanks for reading and the nice comments on it! Hope you enjoy it.

Brenda arrived at the club though she had a couple close calls with Jim's car on the way. Not her fault at all because the damn car didn't corner well on the sharp turns she had to make on some of L.A.'s streets. Sunset Blvd alone almost drove her nuts, leaving her to grip the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. But she got to the most happening new alternative club in all of L.A. in one piece.

She parked it and walked past the bouncer who was a friend of Cyrano who'd put her on his "A" list. This guy must have so much pull in this city and she knew she just wanted to get to know him much better. If that meant doing it with him, then she'd worn her slinky outfit for a reason. She'd been so damn tired of being branded the good girl. It's not like she still had her V card like Donna. She'd done it with Dylan…at least a half a dozen times when she hadn't been drunk. The other half dozen times when she had been sloshed, she had made up lest people think she was too good and perfect.

Blue Oyster Pearl and Fawn Lilith walked up to her dressed in 1990s grunge style. She saw another girl with them who they introduced as Beulah Rose. Damn, what was it with all these cool and rocking names? First thing she had to do was go to Jim and Cindy and tell them she would no longer go by Brenda but something more appropriate…she just had to think of the perfect name. Maybe something like Tiger Willow or…Rose Fichus…no it had to be something much more perfect. She didn't know if Jim would go for it but maybe if she flattered up Cindy enough about her recycling program, she might get her to sign on for it.

"Cyrano's looking for you Brenda," Fawn Lilith said, "You must really be special to him."

Brenda didn't know about that but she knew she wanted to be. Looking at the wildly contoured Cyrano with his pierced ear and all those tats…she knew he was not just a bad boy wannabe like Dylan McKay, but a really bad man. Bad was the new cool after all and Brenda wanted as much of that as she could get. Kelly stealing her man had been the best thing that ever happened to her not the worst. She saw the leather codpiece that Cyrano wore over his…you know…she nearly blushed when she thought about it. Yet the codpiece that bore a dragon's head on it mesmerized her so that she couldn't look away from it. Looking at a man's groin other than in passing must be truly bad form but she couldn't help herself.

He walked over to her and embraced her kissing her on both cheeks like he was European. She could totally get into dating a foreigner as she'd tired of mere American boys like the aforementioned Dylan who right now was probably doing Kelly at Lookout Point. She tugged at the rainbow band she had around a wrist to snap it whenever she found herself thinking of her loser ex-boyfriend.

"Ouch…"

Cyrano blinked his dark eyes.

"Did I hurt you my sweet pea?"

She looked up into his eyes without blinking.

"Oh Cyrano you could never really hurt me," she said, "I know you've probably had women try to tame the bad boy inside you in the past…"

He just stared at her.

"What…?"

She rested her palms against his chest and she knew the intense bliss she felt right now could never be equaled.

"Give me a tour of this wonderful place."

He paused and then nodded.

"Okay but stick close to me," he said, "It can get intense even if you're not dropping acid."

She frowned.

"Acid…you mean you do that stuff?"

"Only when I'm creatively blocked," he said, "since the Euphoria doesn't do it for me anymore."

Euphoria…that hit Brenda like a punch in the stomach….after all this was what that evil Emily Valentine had spiked Brandon's drink with that night at the club. It had nearly driven her twin brother over the edge and he'd wigged out doing crazy ass things like make out with that prude Andrea until he crashed and burned.

But he'd sworn to never, ever do evil drugs like that again and to never allow himself to get seduced by another bad biker girl who harbored an insane streak. But Brenda had to admit only to herself that she'd been glad to see her perfect brother get knocked down a peg or two…so he'd be less than perfect. Evil to think that way and her parents would ground her for like ever if she ever revealed that secret but she was so tired of being treated as some fallen child because she lived in his shadow.

Now with Cyrano's hands branding her, she knew that she could be her true self without worrying about measuring up to the steep curve set by Brandon and away from her parents' oppressive handling.

* * *

Kelly put down the phone and looked at Donna. She'd left Dylan's car after he had brought her back to her place saying he had to hit the sack early. Some groovy waves were crashing in Malibu the next day courtesy of Typhoon what's its name. He hadn't even kissed her goodbye not even a peck on the cheek which meant that she did something wrong. She had just gotten in her own car to head to Donna's because she knew if she walked inside her own pad, she'd see Mel and Jackie…doing something so gross she'd have nightmares about it for the rest of her life.

Donna had been teary eyed when she arrived, her mascara trailing down her longish face and she'd been dressed in some frilly lingerie that Kelly wouldn't be caught dead wearing. She might has well paste her V card to her wide forehead and go out in public like that. The girl had decent fashion sense but no class when it came to realizing that girls who didn't put out often wound up alone.

David had just stomped on out of her house not long after she'd locked herself in the bathroom. After Donna came out, she told Kelly she'd thought about calling the teen crisis hotline for advice.

"Oh god no, Donna, what if you get Andrea," she said, "She'd pump you for details because as little as you're getting, she's getting even less."

Donna knew that she and Andrea were the only two students in the upper classes to still be virgins. But she also heard on the grapevine that Andrea had started seeing Steve which blew her mind.

"I need someone to talk to Kelly," Donna said, "This whole pledge before my parents and God is just going to drive me stir crazy. I wanted David so bad…"

Kelly's face twisted up.

"Eeeeewwwwwww…..David? Donna you can do so much better."

Donna got all defensive.

"I can't help it…he's attractive in a puppy dog way…and I just wanted to do him right on my bed."

Kelly sighed.

"What if your parents had walked in," she said, "You know your mother is the head of the Purity Council and would have sent you to some convent so fast your head would spin."

Donna pouted.

"Daddy wouldn't have ever let her do it."

Kelly had gone to pour themselves some of Donna's daddy's vodka into glasses and they both chug a lugged in Donna's bedroom. They both lie on the floor afterward, the world spinning around them.

"Kelly…"

"What Donna?"

"We need to have a slumber party," Donna said, "Just us girls…you me…Andrea…maybe even Brenda."

Kelly shook her head.

"We tried that and it just turned out to be so intense….we bore our souls to each other and then I found my date rape experience written on the bathroom wall the next day."

Donna shrugged.

"Could have been anyone…"

"I know it was Brenda," Kelly said, "She's just a deceitful little skank with her Midwestern superiority complex."

Donna paused.

"She's just going through a difficult time," she said, "It didn't help that you stole her boyfriend."

Kelly's claws came out.

"Donna, you little douche bag I so didn't steal her boyfriend," she said, "Bren closed up shop over some stupid pregnancy scare and you know how much Dylan needs it."

Donna sighed.

"But she was supposed to be your best friend…actually I'm supposed to be your bestie but you kind of dropped me for her like I was last week's underwear."

"I'm sorry about that," Kelly said, "I mean it…must have been some very temporary insanity."

"She's not a bad girl," Donna reasoned, "She's just going through a phase."

"She's dropped us to hang out with some weird crowd Donna and I'll never forgive her for that."

With that, Kelly got up and hit the vodka again, pouring herself another glass before downing it.

* * *

Andrea showed up at the club and went to the dressing room to change into her costume. She'd bought it off the rack at Fredericks of Hollywood after donning a disguise to walk into the swanky store. She didn't like what she was about to do but the scholarship money for Yale that she had expected to come pouring in, had only been a mere trickle. Her parents were totally strapped barely surviving in the dreadful valley and Grandma Rose had relegated her to sleeping in a closet.

She had gotten the job after hooking up with one of her grandmother's Canasta group. Andrea had been weeping bitterly on the stoop of her grandmother's house and Eugenia had taken pity on her plight. She'd slipped her a card and told her to show up for a job opening…and after Andrea promised to never tell Grandma Rose about it she'd done just that.

The man doing the hiring hadn't been all that impressed with her resume. It seemed that being a past chief editor of the _Blaze_ had just led to her signing a blood oath that she wasn't going undercover. She'd gotten some fake ID and bumped her age two years. It didn't hurt that most people looking at her thought she was at least in her early thirties rather than high school age.

National Honor Society, head of the debate team and the school's community service ad hoc team hadn't helped her either but he'd taken pity on her and said he'd give her a trial run. So far she'd done just fine, taking to her job naturally and the tips had come rolling in…so much so she'd paid off her first semester of room and board at Yale.

But as she got dressed tonight and heard the raucous crowd outside, she got nervous. She thought her disguise prevented anyone from recognizing her but she could never be too sure. So far no one she knew showed up at her workplace. But it was only a matter of time and she had to be prepared for either a quick escape or an alibi. Lying came second nature to her due to the whole out of district thing so she didn't have to worry about that.

So she adjusted the feathers on her shoulders and got ready to walk out into the club. But just as she got ready to step up onto her pedestal she looked across the crowded room of men and her eyes widened as she saw him.

Steve Sanders.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea paced as she often did when something germinated inside her overdeveloped brain. Brandon just watched her wishing she'd take a seat as her hyperkinetic activity made him nervous. She knew that but after running into Steve at her new job…the one that wouldn't end up on her college application for Yale…she'd been a bundle of nerves pulled so taut they could explode at any second.

Had he seen her? She didn't know…it's not like he walked up to her pedestal and it's not like he threw dollar bills at her feet. He just wasn't that cheap for one thing but he'd contented himself with drooling over some redheaded busty woman across the smoke filled room.

Now Brandon was giving her a pained look because she had told him they really needed to crack the story wide open about the SWAT team raiding the chemistry lab.

"Brandon, we could have a huge drug cartel in our midst," she said, "and I bet the admin knows and are covering it up so the PTA doesn't find out."

He sighed.

"Andrea, do you think someone like Mrs. Teasley would cover up a drug dealing operation?"

She bit her lip.

"Maybe not but she's only an assistant principal," she said, "It could be the principal…he comes on just a little too strong with the whole "Just Say No" message at assemblies."

Meaning those weekly brain washing sessions that students attended instead of gym class where they were preached about the evils of snorting, injecting, inhaling and just about everything else that had to do with illicit drugs.

"Brandon, they have to know…and maybe Mrs. Teasley found out and called the police to protect her job."

He just rolled his eyes and she wanted to slap him. Why was it that Brandon mocked her like this when he barely showed up for staff meetings anymore even though they got free pizza and sodas from Gil. Not that she minded that part, because she'd wanted the advisor for herself. Yes, he vexed her especially with his thinly disguised sexism which he claimed was used to push her to excellence. What she didn't tell anyone including herself was that when he did that, she wasn't angry with him. Well, maybe a little but what was really going on inside her head was excitement. When there'd been that misunderstanding with Scott's sister Sue, she'd secretly been jealous of the freshman. Why wouldn't Gil comfort her by hugging her instead of just berating her all the time even in her nightmares?

"Andrea, you're being melodramatic again," Brandon said, "We're not Woodward and Bernstein and this isn't Watergate."

She just threw him an exasperated look. He ticked her off so much these days since he made it clear that they wouldn't be sleeping together. Brandon like most boys his age lusted after busty blonde eye candy and not bespectled intellectuals from the wrong side of the district lines like her. Oh she had been good enough to be his buddy and do his work for him but when it came to more carnal activities; she was too good a friend.

So she'd moved on and besides with this new job of hers, it'd be too complicated to be in a relationship anyway. It was bad enough that Steve had come into the establishment and she still had no idea whether or not he'd seen her in her feathers. Was he playing her to take an advantage later on? She'd be on eggshells until she found out.

"Andrea…"

She blinked her eyes behind her glasses.

"What Brandon…?"

He gestured towards the hallway.

"Looks like the cops are back."

* * *

Steve Sanders closed his locker door watching the police go by. He knew that it had to be because of him something that he had done or had been falsely accused of doing had led Mrs. Teasley to sic them on him. Why did she hate him so much? Life just wasn't fair. No one had had it worse than him since the day he'd been born. Oh people thought he'd had everything but really he had…nothing.

"Steve, what's up?"

He looked up to see that nerd turned wannabe edgy hip hop guy, David who seriously couldn't carry a note. But Steve was savvy enough to know that in the music industry that didn't matter much when compared to image. He knew that despite being in high school, he had the info and the street smarts on making a bundle off of David's musical career. He had told David he'd be his agent for a cut and would get him gigs but so far…it just hadn't panned out. He guessed that playing in the cafeteria a couple times while getting pelted with mystery meat and bug juice didn't count as real gigs.

"David…"

The younger man smiled, the diamond stud twinkling in his ear and his threads…well they needed some work but at least he stopped wearing preppy saddle shoes and a blazer to school.

"You got me some gigs Steve…did you…did you…I'm so jazzed…I've got this great new rap."

Steve sighed, stalling for time. He'd had other things to do besides mentoring his tone deaf protégée.

"My man, I am working on it," he said, "I got a half dozen calls to different music producers…I should be hearing back from them soon."

David just looked too damn eager like a puppy dog.

"I want to announce it on Good Morning West Beverly soon."

That was the new name that Donna had given to their DJ gig that they were doing together in the morning as the charismatic duo that had to be using the broadcast as foreplay before getting hot and heavy behind the gym. David groaned inwardly, if they only knew how far that was from the truth and that Sister Donna Martin wasn't giving him anything but a case of blue…

"David, how would you like to play at Bingo Night?"

He gasped.

"Huh…gee Steve I don't know…I don't know if that's in line with my image you see…"

Steve threw up his arms.

"David, you should know that as a budding talent, you shouldn't be so damn picky about your play dates."

David looked at him with some guilt on his face.

"But Steve…this could ruin my image as being edgy and almost dangerous."

Steve tried not to laugh. Nothing about David could be construed as dangerous, it's not like he'd ever be a bad boy as much as he wanted to be…he just had a preppy air about him.

"Well you better think about it because it's tomorrow…"

David felt his heart drop…not much time to prepare if he did accept it. When he'd decided to become a famous musician he just thought it wouldn't be so damn hard. He thought he'd be discovered playing at a high school dance or something and become famous that way.

He didn't think he'd actually have to work at it.

* * *

Brenda smacked her lips together and thought the black lipstick looked so good in the bathroom mirror then she pulled out her pack of smokes to light one up before Advanced Algebra class. She puffed away knowing that with the right amount of breath mints, she could cover it up easily enough. Dylan had hated her smoking even when she kissed him but she knew Cyrano would be way more cool, more hip to accept that she had this whole other edgy side that she needed to explore whether Jim and Cindy liked it or not.

She just needed to be herself you know, when she figured that out. She looked over and saw Kelly pawing Dylan by her locker and just scrunched her nose in disgust. What a backstabbing, man stealing slut she'd turned out to be! After all Brenda had done for her, the selfless acts and just her general awesomeness and Kelly had betrayed her to the core in the worst possible way. She hoped the blonde tramp would get what was coming to her and sometime wishes came true.

Little did Brenda know how much angst and tragedy lay ahead for the students at West Beverly High or what fury could possibly be unleashed

Not that she'd care.


	8. Chapter 8

The drug bust was the talk of the cafeteria the following morning. Brandon sighed being among the last to find out about it. The police had told him and Andrea that they hadn't found anything and Mrs. Teasley had issued a, no comment on the matter.

"Honestly the two of you should be out socializing more with your peer groups and doing a little less investigating."

Brandon arched his brows at her while they stood just inside the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Teasley, if there's a scandal brewing in this school, you know the _Blaze _will get to the bottom of it."

She looked at him most dismayed.

"Oh Brandon, you don't know what you will have unleashed," she said, "The PTA will shut down the newspaper and there will be no newspaper."

Brandon knew Andrea would light the school on fire if that happened so he just lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Mrs. Teasley they can't do that…can they?"

She sighed.

"Oh yes they can…if they threaten to pull their children out of the school while it's still publishing. Felice Martin is leading the charge."

Donna's mother who was hardly in the position to judge anyone, Brandon knew. The woman who had preached family values including the importance of a young girl keeping her legs closed at all times had herself breached the sacrament of marriage by having an affair.

Brandon wondered if it was time for that deep dark secret to be unveiled inside the next edition of the _Blaze_ in response. After all, it was news right? Though most of the students had heard about it on the grapevine up to the confrontation Donna had with her mother when she found out. Of course Brandon and Steve had been too busy trying to get a hired stripper to take off her clothes without too much interruption.

He'd run it past Andrea but then she'd go sanctimonious on him and bring up the whole tired argument that somehow exposing this secret affair by a PTA member would wind up with her having her own secret of living out of district exposed. Andrea just needed to get over it already and being a Valley girl wasn't the worst thing that could happen to anyone. Maybe one of the worst things but not at the top of the list.

Then Mrs. Teasley's voice dropped as well.

"Brandon, you need to just drop this," she said, "or I won't be able to protect you and the rest of the students."

That made no sense to him because she after all was now the assistant principal and rumor had it kept a whip in the corner of her office to project the image of her as the disciplinarian without mercy.

He went toe to toe with her.

"I can't…the truth is going to come out Mrs. Teasley," he said, "and no one is going to stop us even if we have to Xerox copies of the paper out of our own garages…"

That's what Jim had told him back in the days when he'd been a hippy and how underground newspapers and all that got started. His dad had been real hip in the groovy Sixties and Brandon wondered what had happened to him. And Cindy had been a flower child…with a guitar around her neck and both of them had gotten into Woodstock or something…but years later in the happening Eighties both came off as real squares.

"Oh Brandon…you're just a bunch of pampered and very spoiled Beverly Hills brats," Mrs. Teasley said, "You wouldn't last five minutes without all the technology the school gives you."

Brandon didn't know how to answer that. Damn he hated when people called him pampered and spoiled just because of where his parents lived. It wasn't like he chose to live in anything less than an edgy 'hood. He was a victim of circumstances and much different than the other students in the school.

"I'm not pampered and I'm not spoiled," he said, "I'm not as bland as Wonder Bread either. I'm Bran the man."

She just rolled her eyes and walked back into her office closing the door. That'll show her, Brandon thought to himself pumping a clenched fist in the air.

He walked down the hallway past Dylan who sat morose on the steps probably waiting for Brenda and Kelly to show up and pull each other's extensions out over him. But Brenda barely came to school anymore and hung with her new crew. Part of some independent study program or something…while Kelly was doing a modeling job courtesy of her mother, Jackie.

So that left Dylan alone with his many, many demons and Brandon seriously didn't know whether he'd pick up the booze bottle, the roach clip or the crack pipe first. Any one of them could be next, and he saw that Dylan had placed all three in front of him while he was thumbing through _Catcher in the Rye_. Brandon had flirted with getting drunk landing in the slammer after busting up Mondale and then there had been those basketball games he'd gambled and lost on...thousands of dollars to Duke the bookie turned loan shark.

He thought sometimes hey, if Nat was such a cool guy why did he hang with guys who hung out with other guys who broke people's kneecaps? But then Nat had bailed him out and put him under indentured servitude, maybe for the rest of his life. At least it would be somewhat longer than it had looked earlier.

Try as he might, even with his vices, he could never stack it up against a damaged soul like Dylan McKay who had trademarked the term. What with his rich daddy going to prison, getting out and then blowing himself sky high in his car. Mama being a new age quack who popped into the scene now and then…and then

Brandon walked right past him and headed to his Mustang to go to work off more of his loan shark debt from Nat.

* * *

Brenda sat eating her tofu loaf and sipping from her rye tea under the tree while Kelly just fidgeted with her own lunch which was a few stalks of celery wrapped by a leaf of iceberg lettuce. She kept muttering about how the camera added 15 pounds or something like that. Brenda just rolled her eyes thinking Kelly to be the shallowest and superficial person she'd ever met and how had they ever been such good friends again? Brenda honestly didn't remember how the two of them had hooked up but now that she'd seen the light and met up with some real friends who were her soul sisters in artistic expression, Kelly, Donna and the others just looked like two dimensional cutouts.

Cyrano would applaud the truly awesome insights that she'd been experiencing since she started hanging with his crowd. She just thought the most incredible things and every single word she used to describe them, so profound and sheer poetry to boot.

"Bren…do you think I'm fat?"

She didn't know how to answer that loaded question. Either way she answered, she'd lose and Kelly would accuse her of trying to steal Dylan from her and seriously that was the furthest thing away from her head right now. Why would she want petulant child Dylan when she had found a true artistic soul inside a dream of a man in Cyrano?

No, Brenda was so over Dylan and more than ready to move on with a real man…not a child pretending to be a man. It was like watching David the nerd turning into David the wannabe gangster or Donna trying to pretend to be anything but a prude.

"Brenda do I need more eyeliner?"

Another question that would just put her in the same position so the best strategic position was to say nothing just smile at her. Donna wandered on over wearing a mini skirt practically baring her panties and a barely there top. She always tried to look like a wanton sexual plaything but she just dressed up that way to tease.

"Kelly…I think you look great," Donna said, "I was looking for David and I saw that poster of you that's in the hall near Mrs. Teasley's office."

Kelly made a face.

"I look…fat in that one," she said, "a real oinker."

Donna and Brenda looked at each other thinking she exaggerated. Kelly got up on her feet.

"Excuse me, but I have to go spend two hours on the stair master," she said, "to tone my flabby thighs."

She sauntered off and Brenda watched her go, but then she noticed the most peculiar man watching all of them from across the lawn.

"Donna…"

Her friend looked up at her, flipping her hair back.

"What?"

"Who's that man?"

Donna looked on over and shrugged.

"A teacher maybe…a parent picking up a bad kid…I don't know…I don't think it matters."

But Brenda had a feeling tickling her innards that it'd matter very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Brenda hadn't seen anything menacing in the man who watched them carefully. But then she had so much on her mind already what with her new circle of friends paying attention to her and her plans to hit up Jim and Cindy to pay for her to go to Paris during the summer.

She wanted to go study at the art institute there so she could more fully develop her artistic talent as Cyrano and Blue Oyster Pearl called it. She wanted so desperately to be a painter, one who could capture the best of Paris and bring it to such vibrant life. Her new friends told her she had the gift, she just needed to find the right place to nurture it.

Plain old Beverly Hills just wouldn't suffice anymore. She'd outgrown it and really needed to move on to a more sophisticated environment, more suited to her higher level of maturity and sophistication compared to her high school friends. She would fly to Paris, find herself an artistic little studio apartment close to all the highlights the city had to offer. Near the bistros and the cafes not to mention the Louvre and the monuments that defined the city…the ones she wanted to reproduce in her art.

She'd been to Paris before but she cringed when she thought of her summer abroad program there. She'd been such an ignorant little waif back then, even dressing the part. Donna had gone with her and she'd seen more worldly things than Brenda. Even nearly appearing stripped down to her birthday suit by a mature fashion photographer…while what had Brenda done? She'd faked being some stupid French peasant girl to pull the wool over the eyes of a handsome American tourist. God, she had been such an enfant back then and the less anyone knew about that painful era of her life, the better. She had just had to reinvent herself.

But her new friends embraced her new persona and her life had never been better. She looked at her old assortment of friends. Donna and Kelly sprawled on the grass looking bored. Kelly had started to leave them moaning about her flabby thighs again but she'd walked a couple steps and then collapsed onto the ground again in despair. She had gotten to the point where life had become too damn painful…agony really. She'd always been pretty of course and she had never wanted for anything at least not material items like the fanciest clothes, the most awesome shoes and the most happening accessories. Donna ran a close second to her but couldn't quite reach her level of excellence. But while everyone looked at her as some overindulged spoiled little princess, they didn't know the horrifying truth. That was that Kelly had suffered more than anyone else…certainly anyone at West Beverly High.

"I can't take it anymore," she said, rolling on the grass, "I just need to go get liposuction so all of this cellulite is just gone."

Brenda just rolled her eyes at her.

"Kelly don't be ridiculous," she said, "Don't you know that in Paris, men don't like girls who are pencil thin?"

The blonde just threw her a petulant look.

"Brenda…you do know we're not in Paris don't you?"

"Well yeah, but you're way too focused on looks," Brenda said, "You've been voted prettiest girl for three years running and you're a shoo in this year."

Kelly brightened up a bit and yet…she would never say secure of her own great looks for too long.

"I guess you're right," she said, "But it's never too early to think about taking corrective action."

Brenda didn't even want to think about how consumed Kelly had become with her looks ever since Jackie had entered her in that teen beauty competition and she'd won. She'd been on the covers of several magazines and the modeling sessions, they had told her about all the flaws she had that could be airbrushed away. So she'd stopped eating again because the camera just added too many pounds to her figure.

Donna sat up and pulled her mini skirt down past her upper thighs.

"Where's David? Did he show up looking for me?"

Brenda and Kelly looked at each other neither knowing really what to say.

"No he hasn't," Brenda said, "I'm sure he's busy with his DJ gig or his rap career."

David wanted to be Vanilla Ice in the worst way and Steve had once again promised to use his mom's connections to help get him a record deal. He couldn't sing a note and he couldn't dance but no one ever old him that…least of all Donna because she just loved him so much. He totally understood her not putting out until she got married…or they got married and he'd not hassled her beyond going past second base.

Kelly sighed.

"Donna…I'm sure everything's all right with him."

Even though she knew the truth…the apple didn't fall far from the tree and David was every bit the oversexed horn dog just like his dad.

* * *

Sure enough, David was behind the record collection in the DJ booth lip locking with Belinda, some cute cheerleader type girl in his advanced chemistry class. He was doing three years worth of studying at once so he could graduate with his friends. Damn he'd gotten in so tight with all of them, Steve, Kelly, Dylan and the others…far from the days he'd been a silly nerd hanging out with, what's his name again. He tried to remember who his best friend had been then but the name escaped him.

Hadn't it been the kid who'd shot himself at a party? Wait a minute, hadn't he been at that party? But he'd worked so hard not to be that person, the dork who couldn't get in with the right crowd. Now he was ultra cool and he'd never go back. He was one of the gang. So he had to sell out a few people to get there but it'd been worth it.

"Oh…you're so cute…"

Belinda sighed as he kissed her with his magical lips. Yes he knew that technically he was cheating on Donna but what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her and she'd never find out about him and his dalliances. He'd tried so hard to be faithful to her but when he found out she'd come with a chastity belt, he'd known he had to scratch his itches elsewhere and that's what he'd been doing. It's not that he didn't love Donna, he did but she'd have to just understand that a guy like him, a stud just had his needs.

What did it matter? He had 20 minutes until he had to head off to Physics. Belinda laid another kiss on him and soon he stopped thinking altogether.

* * *

Brandon had just left Mrs. Teasley's office after she had told him that she could no longer protect her from the PTA among other entities. The PTA would shut down the _Blaze_ if it ran the story on the drug bust in the chemistry lab. But he knew that Andrea would insist on publishing it on the front page even amid threats of censorship by the school or PTA.

He did mean what he said to the assistant principal. He would fight back and he'd planned to take on Felice Martin by exposing her not so secret extramarital affair in the next edition of the newspaper. Yes, Donna probably wouldn't be cool with it but she'd just have to take one for the team and she'd get over it. If it worked, then the PTA would no longer be able to threaten to censor the student press over controversial stories. The editors of the _Blaze_ had been accused by some of its own staff of only writing fluff pieces which uplifted the jock culture that permeated the school and of never writing anything of any consequence.

Well here was the chance to prove them wrong. If Brandon could just write his edgy expose on drugs running rampant at West Beverly, he'd win the equivalent of the Pulitzer Prize. He'd be famous, he'd have scholarship offers, full rides lining his mail box and he'd probably wind up on all the morning talk shows.

"Brandon where were you?"

He looked up to see Andrea charging down the hallway probably to nag him again over something. Like why he didn't seduce her at the Christmas present giveaway. Because he didn't want to, why get it on with a bespectacled, frumpy woman when there were so many blonde busted babes walking the halls of the school?

Anyway, he just smiled at her and prepared for her onslaught. But instead she just stopped and looked at him carefully.

"Brandon…did you shrink or something?"

His smile dimmed, his dimples receded and he looked down at his shoes.

"No Andrea…I'm not wearing my boots this morning. It only looks that way."

She shrugged and then looked down the hallway. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I just saw Mrs. Teasley," she said, "I heard that the school received a threat."

That was news to Brandon, at least this week.

"What kind of threat?"

"Something really cryptic in block letters on plain stationary…"

Brandon sighed not wanting this endless preamble.

"Just tell me what it said…'

Andrea's face darkened.

"It said that if anyone in this school ever throws a party or a dance, then people will start to die…"


	10. Chapter 10

Brenda took a long drag on her cigarette. She sat on her stool inside the already smoke filled art gallery where she waited for Cyrano. Blue Oyster Pearl and some new dreadlocked chick named Pink Rose Flower had told her that he'd be arriving soon from his other job.

No one knew much about what Cyrano did when he wasn't at the gallery but Brenda didn't much care. He was the best boyfriend she'd ever, ever had in her whole life. She felt like a whole new person as if a layer of old smelly skin had peeled off of her overnight and she became a shiny new woman. God, she needed to buy better threads but Jim had carved up her credit card privileges and her mom…just wanted her to wear the same tired clothes. Checkered dresses and Mary Jane shoes….how pathetic was that? She so wanted to be Kelly just to have a mom like Jackie buying her all kinds of cool stuff and taking her to some posh beauty salon to get her hair and nails done. But then she'd wanted to be Kelly for so long…until she met Cyrano and saw the error of her ways.

"Where is he?"

Purple Haze Lola had just walked up and shrugged her thin shoulders.

"He's running late," she said, "or he got into trouble at work again."

"What does he do?"

The other girl sighed.

"No one much knows but he's been doing it for a while."

It sounded like to Brenda that he had a secret life. That just made him more exotic and mysterious, a much better boyfriend. Now when Kelly tried to flaunt her relationship with Dylan in her face, Brenda could just tell her that she didn't date boys, she dated men. She couldn't wait to introduce Cyrano to all of her high school friends. That'd show them to make fun of her. They'd all be in awe of her instead.

But where was he anyway? She'd ditched the last class to show up so he could look at her latest painting. She needed to know if it could be part of his exhibit and then she could tell him about her plans to drop out of school, fly to Paris and study art…to be a starving artist minus the starving part.

"I think that I need another drink," she said, "and I might try out that bong thing…"

She'd never thought about doing weed but maybe Cyrano was right…maybe it would open her up as an artist. So she walked towards where some Rastafarian dude was passing out some brownies.

"How do they taste?"

He smiled at her handing her one on a napkin.

"Marvelous…a piece of heaven itself."

She nibbled at it and once she started…she couldn't stop. An image of Cindy popped up inside her head chastising her not to eat the brownie but she figured her mom had probably inhaled even if she didn't admit it.

So she sat here eating brownies listening to the music as she waited for her artistic guru.

* * *

Andrea sighed as she pulled on her feathered costume over her body. She had heard that the pole dancing would be hot tonight but she didn't feel up to it. She nearly hyperventilated as she remembered how Steve had nearly blown her cover after walking in here.

And of course she was working undercover, doing research for the expose to end all exposes in the _Blaze_. Why else would she strip in front of all these leering men? It wasn't for the money right even though her grandma had told her if she didn't put up her half of the rent, then she'd be out on her ass. No, that was an entirely separate situation, this wasn't about financial necessity, it was about pulling off the ultimate undercover story. After she heard that readership was down by 40% ever since they'd stopped publishing the Water Polo photo spread issue, she knew she had to turn the tide with some truly explosive cutting stories. Then Mrs. Teasley had told Brandon that the PTA led by Felice Martin had vowed to shut down the newspaper if the editors ran the story on the infamous drug bust.

The detectives hadn't told her much about what they'd found in their investigation but she guessed it had to be major and that Mrs. Teasley had to be part of the cover up. But Andrea had remained determined in breaking this story even though Brandon had been uneasy about it. All she had to do was find her very own Deep Throat and she'd be off and running. She'd put the _Blaze_ back on the map again. But first things first, she had a job to do here and a long shift of pole dancing to look forward to until quitting time.

Sal, the manager had asked for her ID and she'd handed him a phony number and gotten the job. Sweet, she thought until she realized that her tips the first day was not much to celebrate but she downloaded a pole riding video online and then after practicing all night, she slept through her classes the next day before going back to the strip club.

Oh god, she looked up and she saw him there.

Gil was standing by the bar drinking from a glass and ogling a redheaded dancer gyrating in front of him. She never thought her newspaper and advanced placement English instructor would ever go for any place like this…she wanted to go and confront him on his catering to his more baser instincts.

Then she realized she'd blow her own cover. No, she just had to keep him from seeing her because she hadn't gone to him to have him approve this story assignment before leaping into it.

"Star Baby," Sal said, "You're up next."

She just blinked her eyes, removed her glasses and after putting more silver glitter on her body and face she climbed up on the table and started dancing praying that Gil wouldn't catch sight of her.

* * *

Donna sat by the silver framed mirror inside her room and combed her dyed golden locks 100 times to make them shinier.

She thought about David, nonstop and how they had made out on the shag rug in her dad's entertainment room. They had kissed and hugged and rolled across the floor but when it came to going all the way, she demurred.

"No David…you know the rules. I can't do it until…"

He sat up throwing up his hands.

"I know, I know…until you're married…"

She nodded.

"Thank you for being the best boyfriend in the whole world and being so understanding."

He sighed.

"It doesn't help that you wear the shortest tightest outfits," he said, "and your shirt, is nearly cut all the way to there…"

She looked down and blushed.

"Oh David…I dress for you so you'll like me but not to tease."

He sighed even louder.

"I didn't call you a tease Donna, it's just that…"

She had the coyest expression on her face just then and she started to slide her arms around her boyfriend.

"Oh David, just because I can't do…that...it doesn't mean I can't do other things."

He furrowed his brow.

"Other things…like what?"

She pulled a worn piece of paper out from somewhere under her dress and started reading it out loud. His eyes got wider and wider…and then he sighed as she reached over to unzip his striped golf pants.

He breathed harder in anticipation of what would come next…and then that's when they both heard the explosion outside that shook the house.


	11. Chapter 11

David and Donna ran out of the house. He wearing his black jeans and his nipple rings which Donna hadn't known about and she in some baby doll number, red lace and silk. Hardly virginal but she was so over presenting herself like her mother wanted.

After all Felice Martin had turned out to be an adulterer and Donna knew her mother would burn in Hell for it. That's what Father Michael said when she'd been to confession last time and she'd confessed the sin of wanting her mother to just stop being a hypocrite about sex. He'd told her through the partition that this wasn't a sin, that her mother had been the one who'd broken the sacred commandment and there were punishments for that.

Donna hadn't told Father Michael about the whips and chains she'd found in her mother's closet. She hadn't even told Kelly and Brenda about that yet. Kelly who was the most sophisticated one in their group would just laugh at her being freaked out by her mother's freakiness. Even though she hadn't done it, Donna wanted the other girls in high school to think that she wasn't a candidate for the nunnery. So she'd done a little sinning with David until the explosion had shook the house.

They ran outside and there was Donna's pink little Mercedes convertible in a ball of flames. Somehow it had blown up if not into smithereens into a hollowed out husk of what it had been when Daddy had purchased it for her combined Christmas and 16th birthday presents.

"God Donna, who would have done that?"

Donna was just so stunned at what had happened that she didn't know what to do. Some firemen in a truck showed up including one amazing stud that just smiled at her and then went to use his hose on the fire. God, it stirred all kinds of feelings inside of her when she saw him grip it, straddle it with his legs and activate the nozzle to send a stream of thick water cascading into the flames. The thoughts that raced through her mind right now, Father Michael might not like and maybe she'd wind up burning in Hell alongside her mother.

Look but don't touch, Donna… her conscience whispered to her and she thought maybe she should find something to cover her barely clothed appearance.

"I don't know David…could you like go in the house and get my robe," she said, "I got to talk to this firefighter."

David just looked at her and headed inside like a good puppy dog. He was so adorable and fuzzy, she really liked having him around even if she never intended to do the deed with him. She walked up to the gorgeous stud of a fire fighter still holding onto his hose and she saw what was left of her car. Charred pitch black and smoldering and then she noticed something else…

Something scrawled in the door….

"_Die Donna Die…because I know.."_

She shrunk away immediately, her hands over her petulant mouth. Someone had written…no carved this into her door, something so mean, so hateful, and so disgustingly vile she wanted to vomit. But she'd already regurgitated everything out of her tiny stomach hours ago. So she just stared at it and then eyed the fireman.

"Please hold me…just hold me…I'm so frightened."

The firefighter put his hose down after switching it off and did as she asked. She snuggled against him like a kitten and he patted her back.

"I need…but I can't have…"

She murmured more but then David returned with her robe and a confused look on his face.

"Donna…what are you doing here?"

She turned her head around and flashed him a guilty look.

* * *

Brandon knew that when it came to it, he was just perfect, never a hair out of his head and he was the smartest person he knew. He'd never, ever been wrong about anything in his life and everybody knew it. He wasn't student body president but that's not because everyone didn't want him to be, it's because he always decided to be nice and concede to his competition like that nerdy guy…what's his name that he knew for about five minutes before he did his noble deed and the guy disappeared into the canvas again.

He was Bran the Man after all. Now if he could just get the business cards to reflect that. He looked down the hall and saw Kelly mashing with Dylan again. He didn't get why a foxy chick like Kelly would spend time with a moody delinquent wannabe like Dylan…but then preppy West Beverly couldn't do better than to have him serve as the poster child bad boy. He knew that Dylan had toyed with Bren's heart before smashing it beneath his motorcycle boots. Yet he still hung with him because he took him to cool places to surf and well, the women who were attracted to Dylan's mood swings would soon realize that Brandon was just way cooler and then he'd have more women than he knew what to do with.

He'd sent a postcard this morning to Emily Valentine. Yeah, he knew he should probably still be mad at her even hate her for stalking him like she did not too long ago…but she'd been a fox. Damn hot body and cold wit stirring him up like no one else at least until he found out about her spiking his drink. So not cool…at least without telling him first. Andrea had told him he shouldn't do the drugs before giving him another flier showing him the evils of drug use with stats included.

Yet, the way she'd looked in faded patched jeans and a jersey shirt, pulling her motorcycle off her head showing that a healthy head of frosty hair…damn just thinking about her right now…and maybe her badness was just another way of being hot.

Brandon didn't like hearing people call him Blandon in the hallway so he needed to get some serious edge. Put some mousse in his hair; maybe get a tattoo but no pierced ears because he fainted at the sight of blood. Bren had spent three days in the ICU when she got her ears pierced by Donna and Kelly and everyone in their circle had spent three days in a vigil or in the chapel praying for her life. No way would he go through that experience himself.

Would Emily return his postcard from the padded cell of Beverly Hills' Institute for Disturbed Young Women? He hoped so, but he'd live dangerously on edge waiting to find out…and if she did, maybe they'd give her a furlough and they could drive off together in his Mustang.

"Brandon…I need the shower…"

He turned around to see Brenda coming into the bathroom with her hair tied up.

"I'm not done with my hair."

She just sighed.

"Brandon, for guys, it's just hair that needs to be combed," she said, "Come back as a woman and you'll know our pain."

"I'd rather not Bren…you know it's not easy being a guy…"

"Stop whining…you know Jim and Cindy love you more…"

"Do not…"

"Do…."

"Do not…"

She folded her arms.

"Of course they do Brandon but I bear them no ill will because Cyrano has explained the ways of the world to me and I'm getting it…I forgive them."

Brandon felt perplexed. Brenda went out there sometimes, way out there but where was this coming from?

Not that he cared to find out, he had his own life and he had to get moving…if only his hair would behave.

* * *

Andrea had looked forward to her night off from her new job for weeks. She had to head to the library to do some studying because she had a homework assignment due to that bastard, Gil, the one who pushed her so hard because he had this ax to grind against women. She was this close to phoning up Gloria Allred to file a lawsuit against Gil for gender discrimination and harassment because when he teased her about his perceptions of her character flaws that was harassment right? But she really wanted to write an incredible paper to put him in his place once and for all.

The roads were dark as she walked to the library because her parents were too cheap to buy her a car and her pole dancing job just barely covered her rent at her grandmother's apartment. She thought it'd been rent controlled but her grandmother had lost so much money gambling on the card games she played with her friends.

The library waited and she walked inside it and over by the stacks, she saw that vile Gil. He was in the Shakespeare section so she'd just avoid that part of it. Then her phone vibrated and she felt humiliated because she'd forgotten to silence it before coming inside the library.

But it was a text this time and her eyes widened as she read it, her mouth agape.

"_Burn Andrea Burn…because I know…"_

Her head spun but all she could see were people studying at tables and of course, her jerk of an English teacher and newspaper advisor standing in the stacks. Who would send her such a vile, evil text, she wondered before she fainted on the floor. _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Donna wanted the fireman in the worst way. Even worse than she wanted David…who was a nice boy but hardly a man. The fireman was a man in every way and especially in the way she wanted most of all right now. David had given her a robe and she'd wrapped it around her ripe body. But she still felt wanton anyway.

He'd wondered off because Sonia, the news writer on the _Blaze _showed up and said he'd been surprised that Andrea herself hadn't shown up. Donna said maybe she was busy working the teen crisis line or something else socially acceptable. She'd always known that Andrea wanted to make a good impression on everyone especially when she started applying for those Ivy Leagues but she also wondered if the teen valedictorian in training had an ounce of naughtiness in her.

David might have a thing for Sonia because she had two thick blond pony tails like Donna did and eyes like a moose to offset a pouty mouth. In other words, she looked a lot like her. But Donna knew even as she tested her vow of chastity until marriage with David, he'd remain true to her. They were boyfriend and girlfriend anyway even though there were some boundaries they didn't cross when messing around.

Still every time she kissed him, she saw her mom Felice chastising her and calling her a bad girl. Father Michael never actually called her bad when he appeared inside her head alongside her mother but he had this disapproving look that made her wonder if he was channeling God and Jesus and the Holy Spirit above. She just couldn't take that chance of going to Hell to burn.

But this fireman with his hose that he held gripped in his hand really tested her…her skin prickled and her blood simmered. Damn she was feeling so hot right now and not from the fire in front of her which had torched her car but was mostly out.

Before her lust could grab full hold of her, an icy wind blew through her heart. She remembered the warning etched into the door of her car. Someone wanted to harm her, even to kill her and she had no idea who and what was this about knowing what she'd done?

Donna knew she hadn't done much of anything in her life. She was as about a bland as they come and everyone pretty much knew it. Her mother had been in deep despair that there was nothing distinguishing about her blonde princess but therapy hadn't helped.

"You live alone?"

She looked up and saw the fireman without his hose but dressed in his full gear. Her skin tingled at the sight of him in front of her, covered in soot.

"I…no…I live with my parents," she said, "They're not here now. Just me and…David…"

"Your brother…?"

Donna grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it with her fingers.

"Well no…."

"Your boyfriend…?"

She just looked at him playing with her hair.

"I…I…he's a friend who's a boy."

The fireman nodded and she felt the burn of the lie grip her body. After all, she'd been making out with David not long before they ran out to deal with the fire. But she couldn't help herself, this fireman was so damn hot.

"You got a phone number?"

She hesitated; biting her lip…wondering what she would do…and then she nodded and gave it to him.

David kissed the woman's belly, his tongue playing with her navel ring as he raised the shirt up her midriff after pressing her against a tree. Sonia had her hands in his hair.

"Oh David…god you're such a stud."

He kept kissing her and she moaned and his hands gripped her hips which were sheathed by a mini skirt. Damn she looked so hot in it, at first when he approached her he just planned to look but not touch and then…his hormones yes, his hormones got the better of him. He kissed her mouth and then moved on from there.

"I want you David…even more than the damn story…"

She squirmed as he darted his tongue in her navel.

"Andrea will kill you…this is front page stuff."

She looked down at him in confusion.

"David…oh you mean the fire right?"

He paused.

"Well yeah…what else would I mean?"

She continued to revel in his attention.

"Nothing…I guess…oh god…"

The firemen milled around them and they didn't notice them, so wrapped up as they were in each other.

* * *

Andrea opened her eyes and looked up at a bunch of faces looking down at her. She'd passed out on the floor at the library after reading the ominous text. What had it said, oh yeah, that'd she'd burn because someone knew…knew what? What was exciting about her pathetically boring life? Maybe it was one of the jocks messing with her because she'd written an expose about athlete's foot in the men's showers. Actually it'd been jock itch but she was limited to what word she could use in the paper so it had to be about athlete's foot instead…still the jocks might be harassing her over what she knew about them.

"Andrea…"

She looked and saw Gil there looking at her funny. She tried to sit up but she felt dizzy. What was wrong with her? Had she been drugged…poisoned…was she going to drop dead any moment and never live to be valedictorian?

Never, she vowed as she rolled over and got herself up off the floor, just looking around at the crowd of people.

"I'm okay…you can go back to what you're doing…"

Everyone left her but Gil who just stared at her.

"Andrea are you really okay?"

She glowered at him.

"Why do you care? You gave me an A- on my paper," she said, "You hate me, you hate women and you're trying to flunk me so I'll rank behind Brandon who's your pet."

He just waited until she was finished in that indulgent, condescending way he always employed with her that just pissed her off.

"Damn you Gil…how can you do this to me? You're ruining my GPA, my academic standing and my life."

He folded his arms.

"How so…Andrea…I do this to push you so I won't get mediocrity out of you, just excellence."

She pushed the rim of her glasses up.

"How come you don't push Brandon?"

"Because he's naturally very smart and talented," Gil said, "He's just a golden boy."

The last thing Andrea ever wanted to hear from Gil, damn him, damn him to hell. She just went to get her things.

"Andrea, you sound rattled," Gil said, "Anything I can help you with?"'

She shook her head.

"Just go away and leave me alone…"

She stomped away, hoping he'd stop her, so sure of it but when she turned around to check, he was gone.

* * *

Steve had just finished getting his new Corvette from the shop, looking spanking new with red apple paint applied after the dent had been repaired. If his father ever found out about it, he'd be grounded for months. After all, he had promised not to damage this car but when he'd taken it street racing, it hadn't cornered one of the turns well and he sideswiped a tree.

But as he got inside the car to take it back home, he saw a card attached to his rear view mirror. He pulled it off and opened it.

His eyes widened and his mouth twisted.

"_Rot Steve Rot…because I know…."_

He sunk to his knees on the ground with his fists clenched, his mouth forming a petulant scream.


	13. Chapter 13

The gang met at the Peach Pit for burgers. Where else would they go to try to figure out why someone was sending them texts and messages threatening to kill them?

Not all of them…because so far some of them hadn't been receiving evil messages but they had long ago decided that what happened to one of them happened to all of them. Up to a point anyway, but Kelly who had ordered a bit of peanut butter on a celery stick wrapped up in iceberg lettuce instead of a Mega Burger tried to put in some ideas as to who might be terrorizing them.

"Maybe it's that sophomore geek who's been hanging out with us lately."

Donna widened her eyes.

"Kelly…it's not David…you know he's one of us."

The other girl snickered.

"Hardly… Look Donna just because you're going out with him, that doesn't make him one of us."

Donna just picked up her burger and took another bite. Really, Kelly could be such a bitch picking on poor David like that. He'd come such a long way since he'd buried his nerdy side along with what was the name of that kid with the cowboy hat again, oh yeah Scott.

"Kelly, he's really trying," Donna said, "He'd be here but he's fixing his demo tape. It has a few scratches on it. Then he's going to be in some hip off jam session."

Brenda looked incredibly bored from where she sat in her new hip outfit. Really, she had no time to hang out with these immature high school students. Blue Oyster Pearl said there was a happening live art gig happening at Cyrano's gallery and she still had time to make it if this wrapped up in a few minutes.

"Kelly…Donna…these threats most likely are from children," she said, "I would just ignore them."

They both looked at her.

"Bren how can you say that," Donna said, "I just had my new wheels torched and a threat to my life…how would you like it if someone told you to die…?"

Brenda reached into her purse to pull a cigarette out and a lighter because she really needed it right now even though she knew she could quit at any time like tomorrow. She lit up and her friends frowned at her but she took a puff and blew a few rings in a row in defiance. If smoking was hip enough for all the Parisians and for Cyrano and his crowd, it was more than good enough for her. After all they were her true friends down deep, not this group of kids.

"Bren…take those cancer sticks away from me," Kelly said, "Besides don't you know cigarettes give you wrinkles?"

Brenda just threw her a look and blew a cloud of smoke in her face. Kelly tried to block it by waving her hands but everyone started coughing.

Andrea spoke up.

"Listen…we have to do something," she said, "I had someone telling me that I had to burn…that's pretty intense stuff. I thought of calling the teen crisis hotline over it but then I didn't want anyone to recognize…but the language, the threats…isn't this a hate crime?"

Donna shrugged.

"It's certainly…hateful…are these folks we just didn't invite to our slumber pool party at my house?"

Kelly sighed.

"Maybe it's just people who are jealous that I'm the prettiest girl at West Beverly High since that tramp Emily got carted off to the loony bin."

Donna had a thought that caused her body to freeze.

"Maybe it is Emily…after all she sent threatening messages in the past about burning the school down."

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and half the school cheered," she said, "Emily became one of those folk heroes…she still probably gets letters at the mental institution."

Andrea wrinkled her forehead…because she was getting some wrinkles after all.

"Maybe it's got something to do with the police raiding the chemistry lab," she said, "There were rumors about a meth cooking ring but no one would talk."

Brenda rolled her eyes in the other direction.

"Andrea..Those were just rumors…Meth is like so last decade…everything's designer now…"

The brianiac folded her arms.

"Brenda…I think you're hardly an expert."

"I'm more the expert on the real stuff in life than someone who's never even been to first base…you're holding on tighter to your V card than even Donna."

Andrea's face flushed, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her mouth quavered. It wasn't her fault that guys were too scared to go out with her because she was too smart for them. _Cosmo_ said in the last issue that guys made passes at girls who wore glasses as long as they parked their smarts at the door.

"Brenda, that was so uncalled for," she said, "You know with all my studies, my volunteer work, my shifts on the teen crisis hotline and my plans to open up a teen health center and put up condom machines all over campus…"

Brenda looked up.

"Oh god, how gosh. Could you at least include some that come in strawberry?"

Andrea looked serious.

"They'll be in all colors of the rainbow…we're a diverse campus after all."

Kelly interrupted.

"Okay Andrea so you are too busy to lose your V card," she said, "which I suppose is better than Donna's excuse that her dad's got her wrapped up in a chastity belt."

Donna took exception, flipping her hair back.

"Hey…that's so uncool…"

Kelly just stared back at her.

"Whatever Donna…anyway since no one's actually threatened me, I'm out of here," she said, "I've got to go off and spend some "me" time at the day spa."

She picked up her coat and pushed aside the remnants of iceberg lettuce on her plate and stood up, swaying because she felt woozy from that new brand of diet pills she'd picked up online.

"See you later…"

She walked away and Brenda sighed.

"Maybe it's Kelly that's threatening you all," she said, "No one on this campus is more messed up than her."

Donna bowed her head in shame.

"I wish I were more messed up but I'm just so normal…and now someone wants to kill me."

Andrea arched a brow.

"That's normal?"

Donna paused a long moment thinking about that, totally absorbing that thought and then she brightened. She jumped up and clapped her hands.

"You're right…oh this is so cool…I'm cool….I'm not normal anymore."

Brenda just looked at her. Seriously it was time for her to jet and just lose this crowd. It'd take her a good half hour to detox from the high school crowd at the gallery.

* * *

Dylan zoomed on his motorcycle up PCH thinking about what he was going to do next. Beverly Hills was so not his scene and he really needed to just take off on one of his road trips to go find himself again. Maybe this time it'd turn out different and he'd be someone totally different than the other times. He wondered if he should invite one of the West Beverly Hills crew to go with him but Brandon, god he turned out to be such a wimp on the last trip. Steve…no he didn't feel like listening to his latest business scheme, or plans to game the computer system that held all the grades and financial records in Mrs. Teasley's office.

Kelly, god no…he loved hanging with her and giving and receiving tongue and all that but she was too high maintenance. It'd take a week just waiting for her to pack up four bags for a weekend jag. Brenda? Maybe but he'd only go back to her the moment that Kelly dumped him and besides she was running with a new crowd. Not that Brenda had a lick of sense about anything or any street smarts.

Dylan knew everyone in L.A. down to the last busboy, taxi driver and drug dealer and this Cyrano dude he ran with a pretty fast crowd. Maybe he should warn Brenda but he'd have to break up with Kelly first or pull a disappearing act on her.

Life was just so complicated which is why he stuck to his bike and why he broke the speed limit as he would soon the sound barrier roaring down PCH.

* * *

Brandon walked into the Peach Pit just as this brunette woman with a beret on her head and jangle earrings walked out, a cloud of smoke behind her.

Wait, was that his sister Bren? He couldn't tell and anyway it didn't matter right now. He had bigger plans to share with the others.

The women looked up at him puzzled.

"Brandon what are you doing here," Donna said, "I thought you'd be with Dylan…"

Brandon puffed out a bit.

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm not attached to Dylan's hip. He took off on one of his vacays and I've got a lot to do."

Andrea smiled.

"Of course you do Brandon…can we study together later in your room?"

Brandon knit his brows together.

"I can't…I have to go do all these very important things," he said, "Besides you know the physics test has been canceled because the labs are all closed."

"Oh yes I forgot…I wonder when we'll start having science classes again."

Brandon sighed heavily.

"That's up to Teasley but the police have to complete their investigation before they can reopen."

Andrea frowned.

"If they don't start them up soon, we might not be able to graduate in time which will screw up my summer resume building schedule and delay my going to Yale next fall."

Kelly shrugged.

"I don't care how long the labs stay closed," she said, "More time to hit the sales on Rodeo Drive in the afternoons."

Donna sipped her cherry cola.

"Was anyone arrested Brandon?"

He looked serious again.

"No…not that I know of, but there's still plenty of time for that."

Andrea sighed.

"What's going on with our high school? First the police raid the labs and now the death threats…"

Brandon looked confused.

"Death threats…what death threats?"

He took a chair deciding he could spare a few minutes as they related the story to him about how evil had started to prey on the innocent students of West Beverly.


	14. Chapter 14

Brenda had been tossed out of the Peach Pit when she refused to snuff out her cigarette. God, what a bunch of intolerant, uptight bigots they were…she thought they were her friends. They'd shown her true colors when they'd refused to protest her expulsion. Chain themselves to the juke box machine or something like that. She realized that these high school teeny boppers were never really her friends. They were just posers like most of the pretentious crowd at West Beverly High.

She'd not been able to drive today so she hopped a couple of buses to go to a coffee shop tucked next to the art gallery owned by Cyrano. Sugar Lily Poppy was there sitting with a latte and Blue Oyster Pearl just waved her on over to a table. Folk music played in the background and it wasn't too crowded.

"So you are going to the concert?"

Brenda looked at her two friends, absolutely clueless.

"What concert?"

"The happening one tonight in the nearby park," Sugar Lily Poppy said, "It's going to be totally happening, you just got to come."

Brenda didn't think Jim and Cindy would mind as long as she wasn't hanging with Dylan.

"Okay…sure I'll be here…," she said, "I think I'll just get a chai tea here and some briquettes."

Blue Oyster Pearl just nodded her head while Brenda went up to order her drink. She looked around the swanky shop which somehow was also cozy, a perfect fit for someone just like her. Someone so fabulously awesome, too much so to be appreciated by most of those around her…it'd taken doing some soul searching to find the right crowd of people to embrace her as their own.

She got her tea and food and sat down with the others. Blue Oyster Pearl was upset about some restrictions that her mom had put on her when she found out she'd dented the car.

"I have to get a job and pay to fix it," she said, "Since I couldn't sell my art at the farmer's market."

Sugar Lily Poppy sighed.

"You think that's bad…I want to go to this cartoonist conference in Las Vegas and my dad forbade me from going…"

Brenda frowned.

"I thought you were over 18."

"I am…but I still live at home," Sugar Lily Poppy said, "and that means I have to live by his rules."

Brenda nodded.

"I totally understand Jim wouldn't let me drive the family car to the Peach Pit, this burger joint for high school kids and then the owner, Nat kicked me out for lighting a cigarette."

Blue Oyster Pearl shook her head.

"Damn rules…I'd like to live some place an artists' colony where we'd be free to do what we want…be who we want to be."

Sugar Lily Poppy smiled sipping her latte.

"That'd be awesome," she said, "I just want to be free to do what I want, to express myself through my art and be appreciated…be famous but it hasn't yet."

Brenda sipped her tea.

"I'm sure it will happen," she said, "I'm still trying to find my form of expression and Cyrano has been helping me."

Blue Oyster Pearl looked at her.

"I'm sure he has…he mentored me when I was new too."

Sugar Lily Poppy nodded.

"Me too…he's the best and he'll put your work in the gallery if he likes it."

Brenda fervently hoped that she'd be good enough, talented enough to be displayed in his gallery so that everyone would want to buy her art. That would show Kelly and the rest of them that she too could be great at something. Kelly had beauty, Donna had fashion sense but where did that leave Brenda? Should she just crawl back to Minnesota?

No, she didn't think so. She had found her new crowd, had begun forging her new identity and soon enough she'd make her mark in the world.

* * *

Donna sighed as she looked across the room and saw David hitting it up with a young girl with a bob of red hair. The woman wore a form fitting dress that plunged down and rode up her thighs and damn, she just looked like she was coming on to Donna's man.

She wanted to rip the girl's eyes out but she stopped herself. After all, she'd brought this on herself with telling David that she couldn't do more than kiss or make out until she got married. She knew she came off like a tease but he really just had to understand that she was serious about what she said and that she wouldn't give in to his seduction.

So what did David do next? Did he remain true to her and play by her rules? No, he had run off across the street and was flirting with this young thing who no doubt lived by looser morals than Donna. Now she really wanted to rip the tramp apart before she sunk her talons into her boyfriend.

Time to charge across the street and show her who was boss.

Kelly stopped her.

"No Donna you can't do it," she said, "You can't let that evil part of you be unleashed again or everyone's going to know the secret."

Donna felt confused.

"What secret…Kelly do we have some secret and you forgot to tell me?"

Kelly just rolled her eyes. Donna could be such a dimwit sometimes and it had to be from not getting any…though she had to know she could do much better than David. But seriously she was a senior in high school and she wasn't getting any younger. God, Kelly had woken up, looked in the mirror and she found a wrinkle on her forehead. At least her mom had the plastic surgeon to the B list stars still on Rolodex. There might be some hope yet.

"I can't tell you Donna if you don't know because you won't keep it anyway."

Donna pouted.

"Kelly why are you so mean to me…I can keep a secret, you know I can…so just tell me…give me a hint?"

"No Donna…I'm not going to be your enabler now…not until you stop torturing David."

They both looked at where David was playing tonsil hockey with the redhead.

"Does that look like I'm torturing him Kelly?"

Kelly shrugged.

"I guess not…man he's really getting it on with her," she said, "You might need to pick another sucker Donna."

Her friend scowled.

"That's not what I need. Besides Father Michael said I'm doing the right thing…the difficult thing and I won't go to Hell now."

Kelly chuckled.

"I'll pass on being a good girl," she said, "I'd rather have some fun and now that Dylan's taken off again…I think I'll go find some action."

Donna's jaw fell.

"Kelly, he loves you and you treat him like such dirt."

"He treats me like a fool Donna," she said, "He has these moods of his and he doesn't tell me what's going on. He just takes off. I hope he's not with Brenda now."

Donna shook her head.

"She's hanging with that crowd at that art gallery," she said, "I don't know what's gotten into her lately. Did she hit her head or something?"

"Did you Donna because you're not acting the least normal…I mean David's a nerd but he's a horny nerd and you should be taking advantage."

Donna put her hands up.

"I can't Kelly…I'm a good girl," she said, "and I've got some Hail Mary's to say if you'll excuse me."

Kelly shook her head as Donna marched back into the house.

* * *

Brandon didn't know who was following him right now while he drove down the dimly lit street but the guy needed to just stop right now.

Oh great, he was flashing his high beams practically daring him to race him or something but Brandon had more important things to do. He had to get home and catch Steve for the Lakers game after he promised himself he wouldn't bet on the spread and wind up nearly getting his face redone by a lone shark's hired thug. Things like that didn't happen to normal teens but Brandon didn't consider himself in that group.

Yes, he got drunk and crashed Mondale. A bad enough boy to spend the night in jail and yeah, he did Ecstasy too. So what if Emily had spiked his drink. If she hadn't then he was a bad enough boy to do it himself. He'd also nearly gone into South Central by himself at sunset to go impart his extensive repertoire of knowledge to the people there and he'd kissed an ice skater.

Damn he was so bad and tough and yet so righteous at the same time. But then he looked in his rear view mirror and saw the high beams flash again. What the hell was this guy doing and who was he?

Brandon felt like the first time that day that he was in mortal danger and he didn't know why.


	15. Chapter 15

Brandon wished he were a race car driver. He even fantasized it sometimes when he thought he was at risk of appearing bland. Maybe that's why he had really smashed up Mondale the night of the drunken orgy at his parents' house. But it was his way of reminding himself and the world that he was Bran the man, dangerous and edgy on top of his other stellar qualities.

But right now he wasn't driving too fast; he wasn't cornering the rims on his Mustang. He wasn't boozing it up, on Euphoria or breaking the law. He had some sick twisted motorist trying to pull some version of the high beams gang initiation ritual on him. Yes, that had to be it. The guy behind him would flash his high beams until he did something…Brandon couldn't remember how it worked because he'd only heard about it third hand. But if he did something pretty innocuous back, the car would speed past him and then some gangster would pull an Uzi out and blow him and his Mustang off the face of the planet.

He kept an eye on the rear view mirror totally watching the guy tailing him. What would he do to get away from this speed demon and how would he avoid being brutally murdered? He'd just heard about how some of the West Beverly gang had been getting these ominous messages via different forms of expression about how they were either going to burn up, rot or just die. They had no idea who was sending them but the common denominator is that the messenger had made some references to knowing something about all of his targets. But what, none of them could figure out or at least admit it.

Maybe they all harbored secrets, Brandon didn't know. How could he know? He had his own life to live and he'd been working on solving the mystery behind the raid on the chemistry lab and why Mrs. Teasley was trying to cover it up.

Specific threats had been made against the _Blaze_ by her and there was just no justice in the world. The ACLU hadn't returned any of their phone calls so far.

Brandon still saw the disturbing double balls of light in his rear view mirror. Someone was playing with fire here and was going to get burned. Because he was much tougher than he looked, anyone who crossed him would pay the price right? That's what he always told himself. Yet he didn't want to make a wrong move and die during a high beams gang initiation so he cautiously kept at the posted speed limit and didn't move a muscle otherwise.

If someone was trying to kill him he'd find out soon enough. But how unfair was that? It's not like he'd gotten a threat like everyone else…well almost everyone else.

He gently pressed the accelerator deciding it was time to make a move but the beams continued following him, flashing on and off…sending chills through his body.

* * *

Andrea slid down the pole in the strip joint. Her feather threatened to get in the way but she'd wanted to try out this new routine anyway. She'd gotten to work on time and suited up eager to get her shift started. Marvel, one of the other pole dancers had told her to be careful when working the pole because it was more slippery than usual. Andrea had just nodded, picked up her notepad and jotted down the reference. She'd been upset when she'd so badly needed a job to pay rent to her grandmother and few people wanted to hire a valedictorian in training. So she'd been happy by the time she'd found a job here. No, it wasn't the most empowering work she'd ever done but it wasn't all bad. She figured she could get an expose out of her time here to sell to a national magazine. Yes that would work and she'd have sources here too to give her more information.

"Hey Star baby…that's what we should call you on the marquee," Marvel said as she sashayed by.

Andrea didn't know how she felt about that…she felt like she didn't want anyone to know that she was even down here adorned in feathers. But she had the expose of the century once she busted this joint wide open in her expose.

She walked out under the spotlight and then she looked up and saw the man standing across the woman talking to the redheaded dancer, what was her name again?

She definitely knew the guy's name.

"Gil?"

Oh god she couldn't believe it, she had to get out of here. If he knew she was working here, he'd blow her cover for sure and there would go her expose. Not to mention the fact that everyone would know that she was actually thirty years old.

That was one of those secrets she'd kept so far. But Gil could just blow everything if he saw her here. She tried to hide away and then realized he'd headed to the bar.

Her boss Sal came up to her.

"Hey where you going," he said, "You belong up on stage."

She sighed, folding her arms.

"I can't…"

He stood taller than his 5'6 height.

"Why can't you?"

She thought quickly.

"I feel sick…to my stomach."

He just looked at her doubtfully.

"But you have to dance," he said, "My new business partner is, the one who just bought a share. We call him Mr. X…because he wants to remain anonymous."

That perked Andrea's interest and all her reporting instincts. Damn, she might just have the first installment of her series on life as a pole dancer.

"Okay…just give me a few moments," she said, "I just have to take some medicine."

A total lie but she had to collect herself because while she danced, she'd have to keep her eyes out for important clues…including about this Mr. X. Who was he really and why all the secrecy of hiding behind a moniker? Inquiring minds wanted to know, Andrea wanted to know and she was into finding out.

But first she had to get herself on stage…without Gil realizing it.

* * *

Donna and Kelly sat back on the couch watching the TV. They made up some popcorn and Kelly hit the stash of tequila in the liquor cabinet at Donna's house. She couldn't ever find that stuff at her house because her mom was a recovering alcoholic and drug addict after all.

"So what should we watch?"

Donna glanced over at Kelly who downed a shot…and then reached into the bowl. But what Donna didn't know is that the popcorn was actually Styrofoam pieces spray painted with zero calorie butter spread. Kelly felt sure Donna would never know the different and she'd been on this new diet so she'd be ready for bikini season. Damn, if she didn't lose ten more pounds, she'd never stand out on the beach among all those other beautiful young women.

She might as well just drop off the planet right now. She hadn't heard from deadbeat Dylan in a couple of hours and now she had to sit next to Donna who didn't have an inch of baby fat on her. Kelly just felt like a blog right now and there wasn't even a stairmaster in her vicinity. Donna put the popcorn down.

"I think I'm going to go get that box of cookies," she said, "You know the ones with those huge chocolate chunks in them and just finish them off."

Kelly groaned.

"Oh god, Donna please no…no you can't do that," she said, "I'll never be able to fight off temptation if you do that."

Donna just chuckled.

"Kelly stop being silly," she said, "You're very pretty and you know it…you're just looking for fake sympathy and you're not getting it from me."

Donna left the room and that left Kelly all alone sitting in front of the TV and staring into it. That's when she started seeing the disturbing images.

Grotesque figures screaming in pain…and she felt unable to remove her eyes from the screen.


	16. Chapter 16

Shock had filled Andrea when she'd seen Gil just casually talking to a bouncer and then a pole dancer just across the smoke filled room from her. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, every belief about the mentor she loved to hate had just been shattered.

Except one.

He'd always looked at women as being weaker than men. She just knew that from the way he treated her compared to how he treated his little pet Brandon. It had driven her to Mrs. Teasley to complain more than once and the assistant principal had just patted her on the head and sent her back. Even she played favorites.

But to see him at the club it had shocked her. She couldn't let him see her of course so she just made sure that her face was hidden during the entire routine she did under the spotlight. He hadn't been there when she'd finished and looked in his direction.

That had unnerved her more than the threatening text she'd received. She had gotten over her visceral reaction to that figuring that it was just someone who'd been seized by jealousy over her leading in the standings for class valedictorian.

She took the bus home at 2am from her job and just had enough time to slide some rent money to her grandmother before slipping under the blanket on her couch and falling asleep. Her grandmother knew the money was coming in each week but didn't ask questions about how she'd gotten it. If she knew that her granddaughter had been working at a pole dancing joint, she wondered if Grandma Rose would even care. Her parents didn't care about her because if they had, they would have made sure they had an address in Beverly Hills rather than Van Nuys. She was as she called it, geographically undesirable and had grown up on the wrong side of the tracks. But she was making due and if she had to lie about her address, pretend to be living at her grandmother's and pole dance to keep herself there just to get that West Beverly diploma she'd do all that and more.

How she resented the gang sometimes because they had it so easy. They'd sit under the palm trees on campus and whine about not getting a dress on sale on Rodeo Drive or denting the fender of their BMW or Porsche…while she rode the bus or walked to school depending on where she'd been living. She ate food out of a can heated on the stove and wore hand me down clothes. Sometimes she just wanted to slap the faces of those spoiled brat princesses instead of come up with false platitudes about how smart they were (as if!) or how courageous they were (yeah right) to keep from tipping over the edge into a deep and very dark abyss she'd never be able to climb out of again.

Sometimes it was all she could do to keep it all together. Like tonight, it was raining like a fine mist over the streetlights that glowed as she walked to the bus stop.

Not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her.

* * *

Brenda threw outfits out of her closet right and left, until she had a pile on her floor nearly to her ceiling. She wanted to scream from frustration, what had she been thinking when she'd bought all these loser outfits? Oh yeah she'd been a sophomore back then which totally explained it.

Well she had to fix all that right now. No way could she go out in public dressed like this let alone to the coffee corner being held so that Ivory Mae Rose could do her poetry reading later tonight. She had to look hip and happening for that and after all, it's what Cyrano would be expecting from her. He'd made it clear that he'd be guiding her development as a very talented painter from now on rather than havng her leave it up to the art instructors at high school.

That tramp teacher, Becky what's her name had threatened to give her an incomplete for not showing up for the past month to what, dabble in water colors like some damn amateur? Cyrano said she had the most amazing talent and it needed to be tapped but first it had to be unleashed which must be why he asked her to spend some time afterward for some 1 on 1 tutoring at his studio apartment afterward.

She saw a lacy pair of black fingerless gloves that held some promise and she tried them on and thought, god what can I possibly find in this dump of a closet to match them? Cyrano would be most displeased with her if she didn't look just right tonight.

Jim would just have to give her one of his plastic cards so she'd go get something new…and on sale so how could he complain about that? She was fiscally responsible after all, not like Donna or Kelly.

Brandon stuck his head in her room.

"Ready to take off Bren…?"

She just looked at him incredulously.

"No Brandon I'm not," she said, "and I won't be until I find just the perfect outfit to wear which is impossible."

He sighed and he knew it'd be a long wait and that they might get late slips when they finally arrived at school. But he knew that Brenda couldn't be budged when it came down to wardrobe issues.

* * *

Donna picked up David where he waited in front of his house. His dad had gone horn dog again and Kelly's mom had filed for divorce. So he'd be kicked out and on the street unless he wanted to shack up with his father at his bachelor pad.

He looked dejected with diamond studs in his ears and a new hairstyle. But she still was cross with him because she knew he'd kissed the girl the other night…all because he knew that Donna wouldn't put out until she was married.

"David…I'll forgive you at some point but you really wounded me when you canoodled with that girl."

He sighed deeply, picking up some of the lessons of remorse from his horn dog daddy.

"I know Donna…and I'm sorry but you know it's really tough to just start something with you that I have to stop and it's not really fair."

She felt the guilt rush through her all over again. They were sitting in traffic and it was a really hot day, so hot she felt like she might melt in her tank top and short shorts.

"David…you know how much it means to be to be pure for my husband."

"Well, it doesn't make any sense to me," he said, "Every couple does it Donna…except us."

She heard the tinge of resentment in his voice, which had grown since the gossip mill at West Beverly had picked up this vicious rumor that she wore a chastity belt…of all the nonsense. But she had to keep it all together.

"David…I'll make it up to you," she said, "We can go up to lookout point and neck a bit…that's almost as much fun."

He glared at her.

"How would you know," he said, "I just know that it's getting really old Donna."

She flinched at those words and then she got angry.

"David, my decision to wait until I'm married is my own not my father's and if you can't respect it, you can get out of my car right now."

He blinked his eyes.

"And walk the rest of the way," he said, "Donna, that's four blocks."

She didn't look repentant.

"I know but you really just need to shut up and just trust me on this…"

He did close his mouth but his smoldering pique simmered through the confines of her BMW for the rest of the way.

Already she knew he was thinking of ways to dump her for some tramp and she didn't know what to do about that.


	17. Chapter 17

"Donna you can't go out looking like that."

The blonde busty girl dressed in a barely there skirt and a strapless top turned to face her mother, her lips forming a petulant pout.

"Mommy all the girls dress like this…except the ones who want to be nuns."

Felice just shook her head at her daughter. She'd always thought Donna a child of God and she wanted her to be pure of thought and of body. Not like all the other sluts in training that attended West Beverly High. If she had her way she'd have set Donna to convent school but her husband had put his foot down and said that their only child needed a normal life, not to be sequestered away in a convent. Felice had argued that Donna's birth on Christmas day had been a sign from God that their daughter was destined for extraordinary things but in order to embrace her destiny she had to remain pure and chaste.

Donna thought her mother had hit the acid too much during some experimental period in high school. Because really no one's mother could be so…June Cleaver well except for Cindy Walsh. But since she came from the Midwest, that didn't count..., did it?

"I'm not changing mommy, I'm wearing what I have on now," she said, "I've got an early study hall for my learning disability."

Felice had never quite believed that her daughter, such a perfect child born on Christ's day could possibly be marred by any type of disability. She guessed that Mrs. Teasley had jumped to conclusions about it rather than just realize that Donna was intellectually stupid and lazy.

"I mean it Donna…you don't change your clothes right now into something that makes you look less like a harlot and you'll get a paddling."

Donna folded her arms.

"Mommy I'm not five anymore," she said, "You can't paddle me and I am going."

She picked up her _Charlie's Angel_ lunch box and stomped on out of the house leaving her mother standing there in shock. Felice fumed while Angelica the housekeeper came in dressed in her rather slight maid's outfit and dusted the counters.

"I'm going to have to stage an intervention," Felice said, "You think that will help straighten her out and stop her from going down the path of sin?"

Angelica looked up at her as if she didn't know if the mistress of the house had been addressing her.

"You mean me madam?"

Felice shot her a piercing look.

"Yes I do…and I asked your opinion on whether my daughter is going down the path of sinning."

The housekeeper smiled.

"Madam, your daughter is a beautiful and nubile young woman on the edge of her sexuality," she said, "You shouldn't stifle any part of her, it'd be like forcing a beautiful butterfly back in its cocoon."

Felice just snorted.

"Whatever…but I'm going to call us Sr. Agnes at the convent," she said, "I think it's time to scare my daughter straight."

Donna drove her BMW still fuming at David for being such a tramp. Guys couldn't be tramps could they? After all, David had been coming on hot and heavy to the first woman after Donna had refused to do the deed with him. Were they all unrepentant horn dogs?

She turned off the street and drove the strip to school, when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Kelly…is that you?"

A heavy breathing noise greeted her instead that told her no, it wasn't her best friend forever. She checked the ID and it was "unknown". Oh great, so someone had called her up to crank her to get her off of her game.

"Who is this?"

The heavy breathing continued and then she heard sounds of a girl in the background squealing as if she'd experienced the most intense of pleasures.

"David is that you?"

Damn that bastard for flaunting his screwing of his latest flavor of girlfriend at her like that.

But more heavy breathing on the phone and she thought…not. If it wasn't him or Kelly who was it? She was popular on the school yard but not many people called her these days.

"I'm not David…"

The voice sounded deep and raspy as if the vocal cords had been damaged or distorted so that she couldn't recognize the speaker.

"Oh really…is this payback for what happened last night?"

"Oh Donna…isn't it always what didn't happen with you," the voice said.

That startled her.

"What…who are you?"

A dramatic pause followed.

"I'm the last person you'll ever see Donna," the voice said, "Only I'll pick the time and the place and the order of departures."

Fear gripped her like ice and she felt her pulse race.

"Oh god…please…have some mercy…don't take my life before I've really lived it."

The voice sighed on the other end.

"Oh Donna, when are you going to start living it and stop listening to your mother who as we both know is hardly St. Felice."

She blinked her eyes wondering how this person knew that her mother had turned out to be a adulteress and hypocrite? Not very many people knew about Felice's transgression…but maybe this person was fishing for information…yes that had to be it.

"I don't know what you're talking about and you're being a meanie."

"It's called telling the truth Donna, something you know nothing about," the voice said, "I have to go but I'll be seeing you soon and I'll escort you to the Gates of Hell."

Donna slammed down the phone on her leather seat as if it were the conduit for the devil himself. Who was this freak and why was he calling her? Why did he want to snuff out her life before it'd begun? She heard honking behind her and realized she'd stopped in traffic. So she started moving again, trying to will herself to calm down.

* * *

Andrea sat in the newsroom of West Beverly totally exhausted. She'd worked a full shift and then walked home in the darkness of the Sunset strip all the way back to her grandma's place. Grandma Rose had been asleep already, the house dark but Andrea took a wad of folded bills out of her bra and put it in the cookie jar to pay the rent.

She had her notebook with her and raced to her computer to jot her notes into her special file on her undercover job as a pole dancer. She knew she had to be careful putting it into print because she knew that spies were all around her, jealous spies trying to expose that not only did she live out of district but she was too old to be still in high school.

What stunned her was how some of her buds had been spotted in the joint. Steve, not much of a surprise there because he was always trying to prove that he was an hip and happening adult not a senior in high school.

But Gil that had stunned her but then since he was a sexist and proud of it maybe that didn't surprise either…but his appearance had been talking to some dancers and then an unidentified gentleman that Andrea had never seen before. After all, the club had been picked up by a new owner who everyone called Mr. X. She didn't know much more about him than that. This gig would land her the Pulitzer price she knew, West Beverly would be the first high school to ever land the prestigious award and that would show everyone, that sexist prick Gil, Bran the man who thought he knew everything and even Emily Valentine locked up in that padded cell.

Andrea knew she had the makings to be the best reporter of all time. This expose as a pole dancer would get her there.

* * *

Dylan moped around the house while Kelly sat in the couch talking on the phone to Donna.

"God Bren was in such a mood today," she said, "Who made her holier than thou anyway? If it weren't for me taking her under my wing like I did, she'd be a nobody."

"Didn't you hear one word I said Kelly? Someone threatened me on the phone."

Kelly didn't sound impressed.

"Oh it was probably Steve," she said, "He's such the practical joker."

Donna grew real quiet for a long moment.

"But he knew about…he knows about all of us," she said, "I think a psycho killer's stalking us."

Kelly paused digesting that and then sighed.

"Donna, you can't be serious," she said, "It's just some freshman horn dog getting his kicks on freaking you out. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Kelly you haven't got any strange threatening notices have you?"

The prettiest girl at West Beverly stretched out on the couch, keeping an eye on Dylan who barely seemed alive these days.

"No…no I haven't and being the most popular, don't you think a psycho killer would hit me first?"

"Maybe…but I'm scared and David's not here to hold onto me, you know and not in a sexual way."

Kelly sighed.

"We all know Donna," she said, "Listen I got to go…there's a huge blowout sale at my favorite boutique and I need to get up bright and early to beat the lines."

"Okay…I'll talk to you later…"

"I'm sure it's just a crank Donna," Kelly said, "good night…"

Kelly clicked off the phone and just shook her head at Dylan. God, what a downer he proved to be, she'd known he was moody, the whole world knew that but he looked positively comatose right now. She should probably give him back to Brenda.

But then Brenda had ditched them all to hang with her new circle of friends leaving them in the dust. Brenda could just go to Hell as far as she was concerned. She felt hunger pangs and got up to go make herself a nice lettuce wrap with celery inside of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Donna pouted at the Peach Pit. Dave was supposed to meet her but he said he had to get one of his ear lobes pierced again after some groupie of his rap band ripped his favorite diamond stud out as a souvenir.

So that left her alone when in walked Andrea. Donna knew she should be nice and invite her on over to stoke up her rep as the kindest soul at West Beverly but she didn't feel like inviting that out of district mousy loser to her table. Yeah, like Andrea she had her V-card too but at least she had a good reason for not putting out. Father Michael had patted her on the head during communion praising her for her self-discipline over it. Andrea, on the other hand just couldn't land a boyfriend certainly not one as hot as David. She had been mooning over Brandon for two years but still hadn't landed him. Brandon had a thing for taller women with cleavage.

Well Andrea could keep mooning for him for all the good it would wind up doing her. But Donna had her boyfriend even if he did flirt a bit too much with other morally loose girls. Donna sipped her malt and that attracted Andrea's attention towards her. Her face lit up and her eyes under her glasses widened.

"Donna…how great to run into you," Andrea said, "I thought I'd have to eat my mega burger special all by myself."

Donna tried to inject some enthusiasm into her smile but she just didn't feel like it.

"Hi Andrea…look I'm almost finished and I got to go some place."

Andrea took her seat at the table.

"Where are you going?"

Donna bit her lip thinking fast which never came naturally to her.

"Out…to the exhibit that Bren's been hanging at," she said, "It's supposed to be cool."

Andrea smiled.

"Can I go with you?"

Donna bit her lip wondering how to put it nicely.

"I'd like that but I might be heading straight to David's afterward."

"I can catch the bus," Andrea said, "I think my line has a stop only about a mile away from where I work…the gallery."

Donna felt confused.

"You work at the gallery?"

Andrea shook her head quickly.

"Oh no…what I mean…well that the bus isn't too far away from the gallery."

Donna wrinkled her forehead a bit suddenly puzzled at Andrea's attitude almost as if she was hiding something. But a square like Andrea didn't have any secrets…well except for the out of district deal.

"Okay…like I said," she said, "I'll be heading to David's."

Andrea finally got the hint and her eyes darkened, her lip began to quiver.

"I see…okay then maybe another time?"

As if! Donna thought but kept that to herself. She just smiled like her mother had taught her as a little girl.

"So how are thing going Andrea?"

Andrea blinked her eyes.

"Oh you mean…well everything's going well," she said, "I aced my Physics exam and Brandon and I are looking into the raid of the chemistry lab for the _Blaze_."

Donna knit her brow.

"Raid…you mean there were ants?"

Andrea shook her head.

"The SWAT team raided it for drugs," she said, "but Mrs. Teasley's not saying anything about it to anyone. It's all one big cover up."

Donna pondered that not that it interested her all that much. Not when she had so much on her schedule already. Who had time to worry about what happened at school? But then something nagged at her.

"Andrea…"

"What?"

Donna paused not really sure how to say it.

"What is it Donna? You can tell me. Is it about Brandon?"

Donna just looked at her.

"No…it's about that threatening notice that you said you got."

Andrea turned defensive on a dime.

"I did get it. I would never make something like that up," she said, "It's just so sick and twisted."

Donna sighed.

"I didn't say that…it's just that I'd gotten one too. Carved on the side of my car when it got torched that night…and it said that it knew what I did."

Andrea nodded.

"Yeah me too," she said, "I just can't figure out what it was I did that's worth burning me over. I mean I don't know whether they meant burn literally like set me on fire like a shish kabob or if it's just figurative like a metaphor."

Donna just stared at her as Andrea continued.

"I mean the first one sounds so much worse, so much more painful but the second…could be just as devastating in its own way I suppose…"

"Andrea…"

The valedictorian in training's eyes fluttered.

"What Donna?"

"I think we might be in danger," Donna said, "Someone might be trying to kill us…maybe all of us."

Andrea frowned.

"Brandon didn't say anything about getting any threats."

Donna wanted to roll her eyes.

"Andrea…I think Steve got one didn't he?"

Andrea just shrugged.

"I guess…I don't know," she said, "Maybe…I don't keep up with what's been going on with everyone. I've got problems in my own life."

Donna slurped up the rest of her malt.

"I just think that we need to find out who's after us in such a vicious manner and why and soon before it's too late…"

* * *

David sighed as the blonde lowered her pouting lips on his abs. She'd smoothed his tank top away and went to work. He'd felt some pangs of guilt because he'd told Donna he was getting his ear pierced again which was technically true. Stacey here had done that and she had struck up a conversation about music gigs because she was an aspiring singer.

He told her he'd send her a demo tape to listen to and she rewarded him with an enthusiastic kiss. Things had moved on from there. He couldn't help himself; if temptation called he could only respond to it.

Donna would probably be upset if she found out but as Stacey worked her way up to nibbling on his uninjured earlobe, he found himself not worrying much about it. Donna might be a pretty young thing but she wasn't the brightest of bulbs so fooling her wouldn't be too difficult. What would she expect when she teased and she tormented him and then refused to follow through?

"Oh you are so handsome," Stacey purred, "I could just eat you up."

David just sighed again as she proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Kelly looked at her mother passed out on the bed again. Not from drugs this time but because she had been so exhausted looking after Erin because Mel had ditched on his weekend with her again. He had to take some dental hygienist with him to his bungalow in Baja and so that left Kelly picking up the slack until her mom woke up.

She had fed Erin, changed her and then put her back in her crib so that she could get some peace and quiet watching TV while shooting down some shots of tequila. Since her mother was a reformed drunk, Kelly had kept her stash hidden from her.

She downed one shot and then another, feeling buzzed and ready to party. Only problem was that Dylan had demurred out of staying with her wanting to take off on his latest road trip….Donna was hanging with David and Bren, her last resort for social stimulation no doubt was at the art gallery with her new mentor.

That left…Andrea but god no, she'd ever be hanging out with that wannabe member of their gang. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Who is this?"

"Is this Kelly?"

The voice sounded unfamiliar, raspy and deep in her ear.

"Who are…?"

"You don't need to know," he said, "Are you alone tonight?"

A chill ran through her followed by a flicker of irritation.

"No…I've got my big bad boyfriend here to keep me company."

The voice paused but she could hear deep breathing in the background. Oh, please don't let it be an obscene caller, not again.

"David is that you?"

"No…this is not David," the voice said, "This is the one who knows all about you Kelly including what you did."

She felt more irritation flood her.

"Did? What do you mean what I did? Could you be more specific?"

Laughter, raspy and thick met her.

"Oh sweet thing I could be very specific but not over the phone."

"That's what I thought," she said, "I'm clicking this phone off…"

"Kelly…I'd listen up if I were you….because you are going to die."

Did she just hear this joker right? She clutched the phone tighter.

"Die…what do you mean?"

"You're going to die an extremely painful and embarrassing death," he said, "Because I know what you did."

Before she could respond, the phone clicked off on his own. She looked at her phone in stunned silence as her mother snored on the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly and Donna were back to lounging on the lawn underneath the palm tree at West Beverly. Kelly had been in a bad mood all day because the logger jam in the parking lot after one BMW hit another, crunching both like accordions…well it had made a lot of people late for class. Mrs. Teasley didn't care for any excuses and issued them all detentions. They would need to use the auditorium to accommodate everyone who got one after school.

Not that Kelly worried about it. She had caught the _Breakfast Club _on cable and she thought she could play the princess much better than what's her name. Donna just pouted because her brand new just off the assembly belt BMW had been third in line and just narrowly missed the collision. If she'd not been so lucky…well her mother would have sent her off to the convent this time for sure. God, why did she have to be the daughter of the world's biggest hypocrite? Everyone knew it too by now, knew about her mother and the affairs she'd had and as much as she didn't want to break it to her daddy, there'd been more than one.

Kelly was also moping about Dylan because he'd mentioned the B word this morning. No, not that one but Brenda, the love of his life. Donna knew that it killed Kelly deep inside of her to always be compared to Brenda and come up short in Dylan's mind which of course had greatly idealized Brenda since they were no longer together. She tried to tell Kelly that but her friend just whined back that since Donna still had her V card, what the hell did she know about guys? Donna just shut up after that. She didn't know why people ragged on her very personal decision to remain chaste until her wedding night like it was any of their frigging business.

At this point, Donna hoped that Dylan and Brenda were doing the nasty someplace right now though she knew she'd blow her rep as the sweetest girl at West Bev if she told Kelly that. Besides Donna had her own insecurities about her boyfriend David…after he nixed her invite to come to her home for some heavy necking and maybe even some petting. She'd even told him she'd be wearing some nice red lingerie and thigh high stockings.

He'd told her that he couldn't play this game anymore. Where she'd get him all worked up and then pull away again reminding him he could look and even do some touching but not that one thing with her. Then she'd call him disgusting and male when he told her she was teasing him without calling her one.

No she'd played that game so many times before…but he just had to understand…Father Michael had told her that her body was a vessel of goodness and purity and should be treated as such.

"Donna…."

"Yes Kelly?"

"What am I going to do about Dylan? I mean I know he's got to be sleeping with her."

Meaning Brenda of course…but Donna just shook her head.

"I don't think so. Brenda's got a new boyfriend…Cyrano the guy at that art gallery," Donna said, "I doubt she gives Dylan a second thought now that she's dating a real man and not an angry boy child."

Kelly sighed.

"He's so hung up on her I don't know what to do," she said, "I've waited for him my whole life since we sat together in kindergarten and then she shows up."

Donna heard the angst and envy in her friend's voice and didn't get it. Yeah Brenda was pretty but she was a snotty pretentious bitch who dumped her friends the first chance she got to hook up to some edgy and hip folks. Of course, Donna being the sweetest girl at West Bev would never say this out loud.

"I needed him so much last night Donna…after that phone call."

Oh yeah, the one that Kelly said she got from some anonymous raspy sounding guy who had threatened her. At least the guy hadn't set Kelly's pride and joy set of wheels hadn't been torched one night with such a hateful message on it telling her to just die already.

"It was so scary Donna. I was all alone…well Jackie was passed out on the bed and I thought he was going to come after me."

Donna sighed.

"It's just a crank Kelly," she said, "That's what all the experts say on TV, that angry young men do these things to get attention from girls who won't give them the time of day."

Kelly's eyes watered.

"Are you sure, because this person kept saying that he knew what I did…but Donna I did all sorts of things…some of them naughty I have no idea what he's talking about. I almost asked him to get more specific but I didn't."

Donna nodded.

"I know…I've done…some things," she said, "God, if anyone knew about some of them…I mean I'm not as normal as you think and…oh I'd be so ruined."

Kelly blinked the tears out of her eyes looking at her friend.

"Like what Donna?"

The other girl bowed her head in shame, her dyed golden locks framing her face like a halo. Was Donna saying that halo was tarnished?

"I can't tell even you Kelly…I have to bear my own pain."

Kelly shrugged then and picked up her celery sticks and dipped them in the no-cal ranch dressing. She couldn't focus on Donna's troubles given that she suffered her own including being stalked by a faceless madman.

"And I think someone's after all of us," Donna continued, "Andrea, Steve they got threats too."

Kelly sneered suddenly.

"But Brenda didn't of course…and what about Bran the man?"

Donna shrugged picking up her pita pocket sandwich to take a nibble.

"I don't know Kelly…maybe this evil man is just getting started with his plot for all of us."

* * *

Andrea put her hands on her hips facing off with Brandon and Gil who being male had ganged against the sole female, her in the room in the guise of editorial advice. But it was all a plot against her of course.

"I say you're both full of it," she said, "I know that Mrs. Teasley is covering up for whoever was running that drug lab in the basement."

Gil and Brandon looked at each other, both being members of the same sexist fraternity of course. Gil's mouth broke into a smile.

"Andrea…you're exaggerating. You're getting all worked up over nothing."

She threw up her hands in response.

"Oh come on Gil…Brandon and I were both there when the police and the SWAT team showed up to raid the place…it was like an army. We deserve to know what's going on in our own school."

Gil turned towards Brandon.

"You saw the SWAT team?"

Brandon's forehead wrinkled.

"I believe so sir…but I can't be certain."

Andrea felt the fury rush through her all over again. She had been so belittled by the men in her life going back to when she was a little girl. But then maybe Gil was part of the cover up too. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he'd been seen at the club where she pole danced. Of course she couldn't mention that to him because then she'd have to explain how she knew about it. Unless…she made up a source who had reported the information back to her about it. Yes…that might work but then what about Brandon? Why did he have to be more wishy washy than the spin cycle at a Laundromat?

"I know what I saw," she said, "and neither of you can convince me otherwise and if you can't help me expose this cover up…well…well…I'll just do it on my own."

She stomped off in one of her piques leaving Brandon and Gil in her dust. Gil sighed and patted Brandon's shoulder.  
"You'd better keep a close eye on her," he said, "Before she runs off and does one of her crazy assed stunts."

Brandon nodded and then he left to go work on his expose on the women's water polo match. If they won another game they'd be going to state finals. Of course, Andrea wanted him to research the rumors that they were all using steroids but he'd just not focus on that untidy part of it. Keep it fluffy and light and filled with photos of the players landing their shots. That's what everyone wanted to see after all.

He heard footsteps as he walked down the now deserted hallway but when he turned around, he saw no one. Shrugging, he walked to the swimming pool complex whistling one of his favorite tunes.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve just looked at his car and he couldn't believe it. It had been in pristine condition when he had parked it that morning but after cutting class to head to the beach, he came out and saw the dent.

The one that marred the previously unblemished fender…oh man if Russ saw this he was going to kill his only son. Unless he returned him to the adoption agency….and exchanged him for more perfect son. He whipped out his cell phone to call one of his contacts in the music industry. He didn't know why but maybe one of them could give him a referral for a body shop to fix his Corvette. A woman for MC Bodily Bee Hammer Job picked up the phone and nearly hung up on him just as fast until he mentioned that he was Samantha Sanders' son. For some reason everyone in L.A. loved his mother to bitsy or rather the character she played on television.

Not the Mommy Dearest he dealt with when the cameras were turned off.

"Okay so you're sure he'll have it back in mint condition? Open until seven? Thanks…"

He clicked the phone up and lowered his shades back down over his eyes like the big shot that everyone knew him to be. Everyone looked up to him because he was the big man on campus, the biggest fish in the pond of West Beverly.

"Hey Steve…"

Recoiling at the familiar tinny voice, he turned to face David who sauntered up to him as if he didn't have a car in the world.

"What's up?"

Steve gritted his teeth and gestured to the imperfection in his pride and joy.

"Look what some jackass did to my car," he said, "I just had to soup it up yesterday to get it ready for the big race."

David furrowed his brow.

"What big race?"

Steve didn't feel like explaining it to the peon in front of him when he had better things to do. His dash to the beach had been ruined by some faceless wuss damaging his car and now he'd have to get it fixed. He still had to figure out where to come up with the cash because his plastic had been cut up by Russ after they lost the father and son golf tourney at the country club.

"I don't time for you now Silver," he said, "I got to get this car fixed and then I got some business to take care of."

David just stared at Steve.

"You know who did this to your car?"

Steve shook his head and then narrowed his eyes at David.

"No…do you?"

David shook his own head in response.

"I have no idea man," he said, "Why do you always look at me like I did it?"

Steve sighed.

"Because most of the time it's got your signature all over it," he said, "Remember how you forgot to set the parking brake when you drove me home from that party?"

David snarled his lip.

"Dude that was three years ago," he said, "Get over it already."

Steve looked at him, hurt in his blue eyes.

"I thought it was that other geek Scott was it? Oh yeah, the kid that shot himself right in front of you. Tough break man…"

David felt the familiar lump in his throat.

"Yeah man it was," he said, "He was like a brother to me until I became cool and he stayed a geek."

Steve nodded.

"You were totally right to stop hanging out with him," he said, "That guy had no class."

David felt a pang of guilt because he had to agree with Steve on that one. He'd played with Scott when they were kids but he had a rep to build and to keep up with the cool kids and Scott with his cowboy hat and his yen for country wailing just brought him down again. Scott had sensed the distance that grew between them like the Grand Canyon near the end but that didn't mean he had to shoot himself over it.

Like it was David's fault or something…no it wasn't and he told himself that every day and when Scott appeared in his dreams wearing that big hat to chastise him over something, he told that to him too.

"Yeah dude," he said, "See you later man…"

He walked away leaving Steve to figure out what to do with his dented car.

* * *

Donna slammed her locker. She'd had it up to here with David. Someone in her art class had told her that she'd seen the wannabe hip hop rapper harmonizing with some preppy chick outside of cheerleading practice.

If this got out…it'd make her the laughing stock of the school. She had to do something…no not that because she meant what she said about keeping her vow of chastity but she had to get David to stop cheating on her.

Kelly had little sympathy for her plight.

"Look Donna as long as you tease him, what do you expect him to do? He's a guy after all."

Donna shook her head rejecting Kelly's words.

"David's not like that," she said, "He's not like other guys. He's…David."

Kelly laughed without mirth.

"Donna…he's Mel Silver's son and you know what they say about apples and trees."

Her friend's face went blank.

"No…what do they say?"

Kelly sighed because she'd always known that when brains were passed out to Beverly Hill teenagers, Donna hadn't been out shopping. Even her own parents called her stupid all the time.

"Never mind…let's go hit the mall," Kelly said, "My mom feels guilty about passing out the other night when I was so terrified of the stalker that she loaned her plastic to me."

Donna nodded, biting her lip.

"Okay…I heard there are some sales at that cute little boutique with the backless dresses but I'm not going to enjoy myself."

Kelly just shrugged.

"Whatever…I have to buy some shoes," she said, "I don't want some other girls to get at them first."

Donna linked her arm in Kelly's and they both walked resolutely down the hallway.

* * *

Andrea watched them go and she just knew the rich bitches were going shopping again. Damn, she envied them but she had to hide it behind a cheerful smile even as it killed her. Well gave her ulcers anyway. She just knew that while they went on a shopping spree, she'd be working her butt off to put the _Blaze_ to bed before grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading off to another night at the pole dancing club.

The shifts had increased because Sparkle one of the other dancers had to take off for a while and Andrea had filled in for her. She needed even more money because Grandma Rose had come up to her last week and had upped her share of the rent.

Her parents were maxed out and they felt it would build character if Andrea paid it herself so she went out and piled on more shifts. She had spent the wee hours of the morning at Grandma Rose's sewing machine stitching some more feathers on her costume to make it even prettier so she'd get more tip money.

She also had taken enough notes, filling four pads for the expose she planned to do on her undercover stint working there. It would win her the Pulitzer prize for sure and she'd be the first high school journalist to win that honor.

That led her to put some spring in her step as she headed off to work, putting the follies of the spoiled bratty rich behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

Brenda met up with Blue Oyster Pearl at the coffee place, the hippest one on Melrose and they talked about the art they would submit for the annual art festival that would be hosted by various galleries and coffee spots on the strip.

Cyrano had been encouraging her to express her talent more fully and Brenda had embraced his advice. She was but a mound of clay that had to be molded into an artist. It would be the hardest; the most grueling journey of her young life but on the other side of it would be greatness. That's what he told her when they huddled after he had used his scathing tongue to rip up one of her paintings. She felt verbally beaten when he criticized her work but when she cried bitterly after one of his reviews, he told her that she would feel reborn once her angst and pretentiousness was stripped away, leaving her bare and vulnerable.

She believed him wholeheartedly. Look how far she'd come since he put her under his tillage. She had traveled on her way to becoming a respectable artist, if not a prodigy, someone with depth and courage to become her best.

Blue Oyster Pearl had started dropping acid to better serve her creative muse but Brenda swore she'd never resort to doing that. She relied heavily on chi tea and a vegan diet.

"So do you think I should submit my sculpture?"

Brenda blinked and glanced over at her.

"What…?"

Blue Oyster Pearl sighed.

"You're not even listening," she said, "You know that Cyrano will lose interest in you soon."

Brenda furrowed her brow.

"I doubt that," she said, "He said I was the most talented artist he'd ever mentored," she said, "I have raw talent and the world will know it soon."

Blue Oyster Pearl sipped her coffee.

"I doubt that," she said, "I think you're engaging in wishful thinking but it doesn't matter because by the time he replaces you with another impressionable young girl, you'll be a much better artist."

Brenda preened.

"I know and I'll do whatever it takes to get me there," she said, "It's so close I can almost touch it. Almost…"

Blue Oyster Pearl smiled.

"Anything…?"

Brenda pursed her lips.

"Well not everything…I won't do any drugs or anything like that…"

She reached into her purse to pull out a cigarette to light up.

"No I'd never do anything like that," she said, "I'm not that desperate."

Blue Oyster Pearl looked miffed.

"I only drop a little acid to get into the moment," she said, "when I have to get a piece done. Not enough to cause any permanent damage or anything."

Brenda wasn't so sure about that. She thought the young woman across from her more than a little odd not that she'd ever tell her that. No, she wanted so much for her new, more mature, her edgier friends to accept her. She always felt the odd one out when hanging out with the gang of West Beverly and Kelly and Donna treated her like she was such a downer.

She was better off without them and she'd show them all when she became the most successful artist in West Hollywood. This festival on Melrose would get her started in the right direction.

But no, she wouldn't do any drugs, she thought taking a puff on her cigarette. The Chi tea was cooling off and she had to get back to Cyrano's studio where she did all her work. She had a couple of hours to put in before she had to head back to Jim and Cindy's for dinner.

"So are you going to invite your friends?"

Brenda just looked at her.

"Friends…you are all my friends."

Blue Oyster Pearl snorted.

"I mean your high school friends…"

Brenda paused. She'd never thought about inviting them and she didn't want them around her when she hung out with her new friends.

"Oh they weren't really my friends," she said, "I never really fit into their clique. That's why I left high school to find my own way. I'm so much mature than the rest of them especially when I went to Paris."

"Where you picked up your smoking habit right?"

Brenda looked down at the cigarette clutched in her fingers and nodded.

"Yes…among other things."

Blue Oyster Pearl chuckled.

"I had a blast in Paris…that's where I met Cyrano," she said, "At the Louvre painting the Venus De Milo…only with arms."

Brenda hadn't known that her mentor had spent time with an easel and canvas at the famed museum. It just made her all the more impressed.

She hurriedly drank her chi tea and then rushed off out of the coffee spot leaving a puzzled Blue Oyster Pearl in her wake.

* * *

Andrea had been jealous of Emily Valentine when that loose harlot with dye blond locks and a motorcycle jacket had first arrived at West Beverly. Everyone thought she'd been a tramp and it was her own fault for that because she'd come on to every good looking guy in the school.

Even Brandon….she'd ended up with him and he'd been happy with her until he got wild and wigged out one night at a club and discovered later on she'd spiked his drink with something called Euphoria. When Brandon had dumped Emily like a soiled rag for that, Andrea had hope in her heart that he might finally start looking in her direction.

But no, Brandon had used her shoulder to recover on before returning to playing the field. Last week he'd been chatting up some tall, lithe girl with flaxen colored hair down to her lower back and all Andrea could do was just watch and wonder if he'd ever look at her the same way.

She thought about that when she'd been working at the club to a crowded house. She had been getting dressed to do her first number behind Candy and Pepper, asking herself as she sorted through her feathers, about this mysterious Mr. X. The man who managed the club but who didn't have a face, at least not one any of the dancers had ever seen.

Not that she could dwell on it, she had a show to do and she saw the spotlighted pole in the stage in the center of the room and after putting her headdress on, she walked towards it.

After she climbed up on the stage, she looked across the room and saw Gil standing there talking to Ginger one of the veteran dancers. Andrea wanted to roll her eyes, thinking so like him to flirt with the most voluptuous dancer in the room.

Gil was just a sexist to the core and she knew that from just dealing with him as an advisor for the newspaper.

She started dancing and she didn't know if he was watching, not that she cared. She had to earn enough money to pay the higher share of the rent that Grandma Rose demanded from her.

If she didn't pay her by tomorrow, she'd be tossed out of the house and have to find another place to live. Someplace within her school district…who didn't ask for a copy of her birth certificate.

* * *

David had the dream again and he called up Donna on the phone after she'd returned from shopping with Kelly.

"I dreamed about him again Donna," he said, "I think I'm going crazy."

She just rolled her eyes as she tried to come up with what to say to him.

"David…it's a dream isn't it," she said, "Because you have unresolved feelings about what happened with Scott."

"I know he's dead…I saw him bleed on his mom's Persian rug," he said, "and they buried him."

Donna wished that he didn't just come to her when he needed reassurance and then spent all the rest of his time with other women…looser women who didn't walk around in tight jeans and a tank top…just to cover their chastity belts.

"You feel guilty because you abandoned him right," she said, "He was your best friend and you ditched him to hang out with us."

He fell quiet and she wondered if she should have been so blunt but she was getting tired of him and his moods. Yeah he was sexually frustrated with her but he should just get over it.

Life went on and people died…and yeah it was kind of his fault but he'd have to learn to live with that too.

But Scott was only haunting him in his dreams, he did not walk on this earth anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Brandon stood next to Dylan McKay in the locker room and tried not to have an inferiority complex. Seriously how could a man who spent most of his days brooding and his nights living on the edge look so much more buff than Bran the Man.

He looked down at his own pale, hairless chest which boasted some muscle tone but nothing compared to Dylan who looked manlier. Not that it mattered because Brandon knew he could keep up with him in the stud department if he really tried…he just didn't feel like trying not when he had other things he wanted to do. Andrea kept riding on him to do this expose on the raid in the science lab. The police still refused to talk to him to tell him what happened and Mrs. Teasley still engaged in some sort of cover up according to Andrea. But maybe she just had too much on her plate only having been the principal after her superior had mysteriously disappeared one night.

"Hey Bran…you going to Bren's art exhibit opening…?"

Brandon looked pained at the mention of his sister. God, he hated being upstaged by the drama queen of the Walsh household once again. He was always the good son, well most of the time when he didn't blame his penchant for flirting with drugs and booze on people spiking his drinks. Jim swore to him last time that if he ever heard that excuse again, he'd never believe it. Brandon had tried to protest that it was the truth but Jim wasn't buying it.

So he just played the wounded son for a while until he got tied up into this drug raid. Not that he didn't enjoy covering the women's water polo championships much more than doing this investigative reporting stuff but he knew Andrea was counting him to come through with a good story. With her working this mysterious job she didn't have as many nights to spend working on the _Blaze_. And when she was in the press office, he noticed that there was this strange tension between Gil and her. Not that the two of them had not clashed in the past, but she had this look on her face whenever she encountered the advisor or listened to him speak.

Almost as if she were keeping a secret….not that Brandon really cared about that. His own life and problems kept him busy enough. Other students thought he had it easy because he was his parents were pretty mellow and didn't come with the heavy baggage of the other West Beverly parents.

"I don't know bro," he said, "I have to put in a full shift at the Peach Pit. Nat's expecting a huge crowd now that the theater's opened over there."

Dylan slipped his shirt over his head then went to the mirror to comb his hair out before adding the right amount of gel to style it. Brandon envied Dylan's ability to have a head of hair that made women swoon in the hallways…whereas Brandon's was just so…ordinary.

"I might drop on by," Dylan said, "If I can get Kelly to come with me."

"She doesn't want to go?"

Dylan sighed.

"Nah she thinks I'm still hot for Bren and while it's true," he said, "I'm seriously down with this whole arts thing."

Brandon shrugged.

"Jim and Cindy think it's a phase…she reinvents herself like some girls change hair styles. Next week it'll be something else."

Dylan combed his sideburns.

"I don't know about that bro," he said, "She's pretty serious about her art. She wanted to paint me nude."

Brandon widened his eyes.

"Too much info dude," he said, "I don't like hearing that about my own sister."

"Got you Bran," Dylan said, "I'll see you later man."

Brandon narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Where are you going," he said, "It's not even noon yet."

"Got to go wax the board," Dylan said, "Catch some waves in the Bay."

Brandon watched Dylan grab his bag and take off to his car, leaving everyone else to suffer through another school day. He envied Dylan his carefree nature and complete lack of supervision but he knew he could never live that way.

* * *

David pushed Paulette away from him. They were in his garage where he'd been recording some of his new rap songs. He was so hip and happening and well, Paulette had dropped by with Scott's sister Sue, her name was to watch him jam some riffs.

Steve had promised him a band of guys to be his backup but of course he didn't deliver so that left David by himself. He'd asked Donna to drop on by and listen to him but she'd gone funny on him and begged off. He knew he'd upset her with his dalliances, at least the ones she knew about but she could end all that if she'd just drop the whole V card deal.

Really, everyone else in their class had done it and he'd done it and Donna seemed to be the only one who hadn't done it among upper classmen at West Beverly High. How embarrassing was that? He'd been taking a break humming some tunes in his head while tapping the beat when Paulette had walked up to him.

Then she'd smelled so good with her perfume even before she nibbled on his ear…gripping the lobe in her teeth. He couldn't resist temptation being a guy after all and what Donna didn't know…

His hip vibrated and then he remembered his phone. He struggled to get it out while Paulette kissed him intently in his neck. He saw the text.

"You just need to die….for real….I know what you did…"

His eyes widened and his lip trembled as he realized that he'd been threatened by some faceless person like his other friends.

Giddiness followed because if this happened to him, it meant he was truly part of the cool gang.

* * *

Donna and Kelly had to stay after school to work on a project which put Kelly in a bad mood.

"Dylan wanted me to go to that stupid art gallery on Melrose of all places," she said, "and stare at Brenda's stupid art."

Donna nodded.

"I heard about it," she said, "I wanted to go but David he had things to do."

"I'm sure he did Donna."

Donna sighed and shook her head.

"No this had to do with his music," she said, "He swore to me on my hope chest that it wasn't an excuse to screw another trampy girl."

"Donna, you'll never learn," Kelly said, "No matter how many times I try to tell you that your boyfriend is a skank."

Her friend looked shock.

"Kelly…how could you call him that mean word?"

"Easily…I've seen him in action and so have you," she said, "You just need to stop living in denial Donna and kick that loser to the curb once and all."

Donna felt something tell her that Kelly might be right but try as she might, she just couldn't let him go.


	23. Chapter 23

Andrea's eyes bolted open and she sat up on the couch holding her chest. Oh god, hadn't that been the most awful dream? It had been a dream, right? She'd been holding onto a baby trying to stop it from wailing, her body stooped and her face worn. Silly to think now that it could have been anything but a dream because she was the smartest most successful senior at West Beverly getting ready to move onto Yale, a tremendous future in front of her.

She looked at the clock and it read 5 a.m. Damn she'd have to get up soon to go into the kitchen and make breakfast for Grandma Rose who'd be up and wanting to watch the early morning talk shows while Andrea worked hard over the stove to make her eggs and bacon. She'd freshly squeezed the orange juice the night before as Grandma Rosa insisted she do. Her hands ached this morning from the effort, her back from having to stay up scrubbing the floors. One of her nights off from her job at the club and she had to wait on her Grandma when she should have been studying for her Honors English midterm. Gil was going to ride her hard in front of everyone if she didn't get an A+. He seemed to enjoy humiliating her in front of the class because she was so much smarter than the rest of his students.

But she knew a secret that he kept hidden and that was his habit for going to the pole dancing club and getting off on the women there. Of course she couldn't say anything about it yet because then people would wonder how she knew about it. She had to wait until she wrote and published her expose on the pole dancing world.

Then she'd get him back good. That would show him that would show all of them. As for Bran the Man, who always looked at her as his school chum, she wondered what he'd think if he knew that she'd been working as a pole dancer wearing exotic costumes. Not to mention Kelly, Donna and the rest of the gang. Sometimes she just wanted to show all of them that she wasn't a strait laced prude.

She wasn't Donna for sure. God that girl was pathetic. Acting so sweet and enticing poor young David and then refusing to put out. That wasn't what Andrea was doing at all. She just was too brainy and to industrious to attract a guy. It was the problem of the male gender not her.

"Andrea where are you?"

She sighed and got off the couch to find her robe.

"Coming Grandma Rose," she said, "I'll get your breakfast started."

"You sweet child," her grandmother said, "I want my bacon extra crisp."

Andrea knew the drill and went to the refrigerator to get the eggs and bacon to get them started on the stove.

"Did you sleep well Grandma?"

The older woman grumbled.

"My mattress is getting too lumpy," she said, "Unless you wrinkled the sheets when you changed it."

Andrea grabbed a bowl and a whisker.

"I did Grandma Rose," she said, "You know I'm careful about things like that."

Her grandmother just shook her head.

"You young people have it so easily," she said, "I've given you a place to stay so you aren't branded a liar and a cheat and all I wanted was for you to do a few chores for me."

Andrea gritted her teeth because she knew that Grandma Rose made her do nearly everything that needed to be done so she could play canasta with her circle of gossipy friends eating snacks that Andrea had prepared and so she could sit in front of the TV and watch her favorite shows. The exhaustion just threatened to overwhelm her beyond what she could stand and tonight she had to come up with a new pole dancing routine to get better tips from the ogling audience.

"I know Grandma it was so much tougher in your day."

"Damn right it was," Grandma Rose said, "Now I need my coffee Andrea just to wake up because Today LA is on in 20 minutes."

Andrea groaned inwardly knowing that her grandmother was loathe to miss that show so she whisked the eggs faster and soon had the bacon sizzling in the frying pan. She had to get her grandmother fed and sorted out for the day and then cram for her midterm in Gil's class where he'd just ruin her life and…oh she had so many things to do.

* * *

Donna almost smashed into a freshman with her BMW in the parking lot and figured well, that would be that person's bad luck for walking into the path of a senior. Then she chastised herself for that evil thought because she was supposed to live up to her rep of being the nicest girl at West Beverly. Everyone else was allowed to be snobby bitches but not her. If she even had a PMS moment and went off, they'd all come after her like harpies.

So unfair…her life had turned into one big joke and David her boyfriend had been running around on her just because she wouldn't put out. How pathetic was that. She wore these skimpy outfits to keep him happy and let him touch her breasts several nights ago but he just wanted more from her.

"Donna, how are you doing?"

She looked up after getting out of her BMW and smoothing her hair back. There was Carla walking towards her, the same girl that she'd been smoking cigarettes while hanging out with during her very brief bad girl phase, a spinoff to when they'd been taking their SAT tests. Now she just didn't even want to be seen with the cheap little tramp.

"Not to tell I'm afraid," Donna said, "I can't stay and talk. I have to get to art class."

Carla smiled puffing out a few rings from her cancer stick.

"I can't believe you Donna…I mean when the SATs ruined your life, you were my BFF, my home girl and now you can't give me the time of day?"

Donna felt irritation fill her. Really why was this loser taking up her time right now? She had places to go and people to see and a midterm to pass.

"Excuse me Carla… I really have to go."

Carla shook her head at her.

"You're just like the rest of those goody two shoes rich bitches with your fancy clothes and how you look down on the rest of us."

Donna just shook her head.

"It's not like that," she said, "It's not like that with me."

Carla sneered at her.

"How can you say that? I mean you do remember how close we once were, you, me and Ginger? That night we spent staying up late and hitting the tequila and smokes?"

Donna tried to stretch her memory back but drew a blank.

"I …I don't remember that…are you sure?"

Carla nodded.

"You were talking about how much you wanted to…you don't remember?"

Donna thought wildly not having a clue.

"No…I don't what did I do?"

Carla smiled at her slyly.

"You told me you're biggest most intimate secret."

"I don't remember," Donna said, "What did I say?"

Carla just got this gleam in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Then she turned and walked away leaving a clueless and slightly panicked Donna in her wake.


	24. Chapter 24

Brenda just rolled her eyes at Donna who had spent the past 20 minutes or so repeating what Carla had said to her without coming up for air once. She thought that maybe Carla might be behind the threats.

"Donna just because you were stupid enough to tell her all your personal stuff during your bad girl phase doesn't mean she's out to get you…or us."

Of course Brenda herself hadn't gotten any threats. That meant it couldn't be serious right? After all, she was the center of this universe and if it didn't affect her either it wasn't happening or it didn't matter. She didn't care which at this point. She was counting down the hours until she could dash out and chill with her friends at the gallery. Donna just curled her upper lip.

"Look Brenda if you don't care…"

Brenda pulled out a smoke and lit it up.

"It's all conjecture Donna," she said, "Anyone could be sending out these threatening notices…West Beverly is a large school."

"I know but it feels like someone who's close," Donna said, "I've been having these visions you know."

Brenda frowned. No she didn't know and she didn't care. She had her own life after all and she had put all this high school nonsense behind her. She was just attending today because Mrs. Teasley had said that if she didn't attend, she would sic the truant cops on her and that was so not cool.

So she was back in school again suffering so much that it was beyond normal comprehension. But soon enough she'd find a way to liberate herself because Brenda was nothing if not bright, in fact she was at least as smart as her brother Brandon. Look at their SAT scores.

"You're what? Donna stop rambling…it's so not cool."

Donna folded her arms.

"Fine I know I'm not cool," she said, "My boyfriend David is cheating on me because I won't put out for him even though I dress very nice."

Kelly just watched her two friends but her mind was on Dylan who had taken off on his bike saying to hell with the rest of the world and hadn't returned yet. She was starting to worry about him. No word, no text and no emails, it's like he'd fallen off the edge of the earth. Yeah she knew that his daddy had blown himself up to kingdom come and yeah, that was kind of a drag but life moved on you know and he had to get with the program.

"Donna…if you're going to dress up like a tramp and you don't act like one then you're just a tease."

Her friend's mouth opened as if she were shocked at what she'd just heard. How dare she say such a thing after how nice she'd been treated by Donna! Brenda just blew out smoke rings like she was bored and had better places to be, all decked out in her tight worn blue jeans with patches on the knees and a black leather jacket.

Donna snarled her lip even more.

"Kelly will you just stop it," she said, "You're so mean these days it's like you're always on PMS or something. You know my mom's a hypocrite, she makes my life miserable and my poor daddy is being cheated on by her."

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Try having a mother who's a pill popping, boozing, coke sniffing baby mama for only the third best dentist in Beverly Hills," she said, "Then you can tell me about your awful existence."

Brenda's eyes grew larger as she took another drag on her cigarette.

"Shut up Kelly…Jackie's like way cool. She lets you go out to parties with her, wear her clothes and gives you all kinds of cool stuff. Never grounds you, never makes you stay home from all the exciting parties and lets you bring your boyfriends home."

Kelly snickered.

"Oh Bren if you only knew," she said, "You have no idea what's going on with my life…and how Jackie as you call her is getting bused to rehab today."

Even Donna paid attention to that revelation.

"Oh Kelly, I had no idea," she said, "At least my parents aren't into booze and drugs…my mom is a bit of a nympho but that's about it."

Brenda shook her head at the both of them.

"You haven't seen angst until you've spent time with Jim and Cindy," she said, "Welcome to my world."

They all had their own lives of pain to discuss over at the Peach Pit but here at West Beverly they had to be careful what they had because the walls had ears and so apparently did the trees.

Donna sighed.

"But you have some wholesome home cooked meals at Thanksgiving and Christmas for those of us who come from homes without those things," she said, "You're so lucky Bren and I think you should know that."

But Brenda didn't want to hear about it or think about it, because if she remembered how good she'd supposedly have it, she'd never be able to channel all of the angst, all the pain into her art. She'd failed at acting because she didn't have a lifetime of horrible and traumatic experiences to draw upon. Her childhood had been…boring and that experience that she had of getting lost in the department store as a little girl hadn't landed her that hunk of a theater teacher.

No, Andrea had almost landed him until she realized he had just been playing with her to get her to be a better actress. And Brenda knew it because there was no way in the real world that any good looking man would have picked Andrea over her unless pity had been attached to it.

No, no way in hell.

Brenda sighed.

"Oh Donna it only looked good from the outside but none of it was real. None of it."

Kelly sighed loudly.

"Oh come off it Brenda," she said, "You have better lives that the both of us. I mean no one's trying to stalk you or sending you threatening letters about how they wish you dead…and come to think of it that's kind of odd isn't it?"

Donna furrowed her brow.

"Yeah it is…what's with that," she said, "Why haven't you got any warnings?"

Brenda's eyes shifted from one of them to the other.

"Look…I don't know…maybe this sick twisted person hasn't gotten to me yet…or maybe it's one of you who's pretending to get threatened just to throw the rest of us off the track."

Kelly and Donna appeared to think about that.

"She's got a point," Kelly said, "I mean it'd be diabolical but someone might be doing that."

Donna shook her head.

"It's not me and you can't say otherwise…"

She got up and stomped off in a pique to go look for David.

* * *

Steve tossed his shirt aside in the locker room and after taking his pants off wrapped a towel around his body. He knew he was buff from playing every sport he could to prove himself worthy of his old man's attention. He lettered in practically everything and now he'd just finished volleyball practice. Skippy had told him that his game was a bit off but he had something to juice it up.

Brandon looked horrified when he found that out. He'd been preparing to shower. Of course he wasn't as fit as Steve but he worked out sometimes.

"You know they'll shrink your gonads man."

Steve looked at him in irritation.

"What the hell is a gonad?"

Brandon just sighed, not wanting to be the one who broke the bad news to Steve in case he decided to kill the messenger.

"Never mind…but they give you zits and make you homicidal dude," Brandon continued, "it's not worth it man…I'll get you some brochures from Mrs. Teasley."

Steve looked tortured.

"I've got to be able to up my bench pressing or they'll cut me off the team."

Brandon slapped him on the back.

"You can't do it this way," he said, "No shortcuts dude, else you'll die."

Steve sighed.

"We're all going to die," he said, "Someone's trying to kill us because they know what we did when we don't even know. If it's going to happen, it's going to happen. I just want one big blowout before we all get picked off one by one."

Brandon thought about it and smiled, slapping his friend on the back again.

"That'll be awesome," he said, "We can invite the whole school and It'll be the party to end all parties."

He was just exuberant at the thought of pulling off the epic party but he didn't know how prophetic his words would turn out to be.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve's grin went from ear to ear. He had just come up with the perfect plan after hours of concentration until the little light bulb went off inside his head.

"We're going to have the most awesome of parties…to end all parties."

The others just stared at him blankly not believing that he would come up with such an idea. Donna happened to open her mouth first to yawn but then words popped out of it.

"Steve…how can we party when someone's trying to kill us?"

He shrugged.

"Only some of us and it's probably some pansy assed dude who hasn't had a date in ages and is horribly jealous of us…well me anyway."

Donna sighed.

"I've been having these visions…of pain and suffering, excruciating torture for all of us," she said, "I told Bren but she wouldn't listen to me."

Steve scoffed.

"Bren? She's off on her whole other planet and who gives a damn? Let's stop talking about that loser and focus on the epic party."

Donna frowned at him, using her fingers to pull her hair back off her head. She knew she'd have to hit the salon again because the dark roots had somehow moved down to mid-shaft which just looked nasty.

"Bren's not a loser…she's like ultra cool now," she said, "She smokes and she wears these strange clothes and she says all kinds of exotic things."

Steve didn't look impressed.

"Who cares…look I know I can bring the most amazing music acts to this party because I'm Samantha Sanders' son."

"Adopted son"

Steve flashed Donna a look.

"Whatever…but how about we get the five hottest acts…."

Donna pouted with her lips.

"Steve…I thought you were going to let David play the music," she said, "He's got these new songs which are kind of good and you promised him as his agent and manager that you'd get him exposure."

Steve sighed.

"That's before he decided to be some goody two shoes preppy boys band," Steve scowled, "That just about ruined by street cred in the industry."

Donna looked like she might just start to cry.

"But Stevie…"

He frowned at her.

"Only mommy gets to call me that," he said, "Remember it's Steve."

"Whatever…here comes David right now and if you tell him you're tossing him to the curb I'll never speak to you again…"

Steve though that might be a relief actually….Donna always acted like she was the star of the gang when she was just a bit player. Someone in a high position of power somewhere must really, really like her…but Stevie wasn't all that impressed with the bottle bleached bimbo in training in front of him.

But David crept, his shoulders down a beret over his eyes and walked the opposite direction. That made Donna feel sad again. Was he avoiding her?

She beamed when she looked up and saw Kelly approach. The two air kissed and Kelly just eyed the two of them puzzled.

"What's this I hear about you planning a party without me?"

Donna shook her head.

"Oh it'd never be without you," she said, "In fact I was just going to call you…"

Kelly nodded.

"Of course you were. I'll do all the decorations okay and I can handle the caterers…"

Donna's brows shot up.

"Caterers?"

Kelly brightened.

"Yes Donna…our guests have to have food to eat don't they or they'll just bail and we'll all be blacklisted forever and ever. I was thinking crepes maybe…or maybe those little things rolled up in olive leaves…"

Donna made a face. She was thinking something much simpler. After all people didn't show up to parties to eat food, but to get drunk on their parents' booze and have sex with each other. Even she knew that.

Steve beamed.

"Donna that sounds wonderful," he said, "Why don't you handle the food and Kelly the decorations and I'll handle the entertainment."

Donna flashed him a warning look.

"Remember what I said about David…"

Kelly scrunched up her eye brows.

"What's this about David? God he creeps me out," she said, "I know he's only lived with Jackie and me a short while but I think he's a peeper."

Donna looked shocked.

"David a peeper? Kelly how can you say such a thing?"

Kelly rolled her eyes at her clueless friend.

"Donna, I've caught him at it…with a camera," she said, "and he's probably posting nudie photos of me on the internet. I will so have my daddy hire someone to kick his ass if I can even find my daddy…or get him to return one of my phone calls."

Melancholy entered her voice then and Donna bit her lip waiting for it to pass so she could talk about the party without sounding like a jerk. Or even worse, let rumors go around that she wasn't all sweetness and light like she wanted to appear.

"So who's going to get us a place to hold the party?"

Steve and Kelly looked at her and Steve looked crestfallen.

"Damn I didn't think about that," he said, "We've got to find the perfect place."

Kelly sighed.

"I can't hold it at my house," she said, "Too small and Jackie's put her foot down on booze in the household since she's been back from rehab."

Steve looked agitated and started pacing clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Can't be at my house either," he said, "My father's would want to host the damn thing and be the center of attention."

The three of them just fell silent. Donna didn't have to explain why her parents wouldn't let her host it at their spacious mansion. They didn't even think she went to parties just ice cream socials and cotillions.

They remained silent for a very long time totally unsure of what to do with the party planning next as the lone figure watched them from a distance and fine tuned his diabolical plan.

* * *

Andrea followed Brandon and that annoyed the hell out of him. She wasn't tall, she wasn't voluptuous and she didn't have long straight hair of any of the shades he liked best so he viewed her as a gnat swarming around his face.

Something to be slapped away but he was too much of a nice guy to do it.

"Brandon I just know that Mrs. Teasley's covering up the crime of the century."

He stopped to face her.

"And what would that be," he said, "So the cops raided the science labs and the school won't talk about it."

"The SWAT team raided the labs Brandon."

He waved one of his hands dismissively.

"Okay so…whatever," he said, "but maybe there's not much to cover up. Maybe some students were making some drugs…speed or whatever. So what…?"

"Brandon a drug almost killed you," she said, "That Euphoria could have fried your brain like that egg I made for you at the Peach Pit. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

Irritation flooded through him. He had to get to the water polo match, meaning he had places to hang out and women to mentally undress while he interviewed them.

"Brandon…don't tell me you don't want to know the truth?"

He put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"I do…but I have another assignments and midterms," he said, "and Steve wants to meet with me later to help plan his party."

Andrea's face totally changed in a heartbeat. Her brown eyes wore hurt and her mouth quivered slightly.

"Party…why wasn't I invited," she said, "God, the gang leaves me out of everything…"

Brandon just looked at her.

"Look I'm sure Steve has a job for you to do and hasn't gotten around to telling you it yet."

She shook her head.

"I don't want charity from a bunch of spoiled rich Beverly Hills brats," she said, "I think I'll pass…and besides I have a job."

"You can get your schedule changed can't you?"

Andrea bit her lip because she couldn't talk too much about her job after all.

"I…I don't know," she said, "Maybe…I'll think about it."

Brandon pasted a smile on his face that would win him political office someday.

"Good…then I'll see you later okay," he said, "and I'll have the water polo expose in by deadline."

She nodded, and her eyes grew shiny.

"Thanks Brandon…I'll see you later," she said, "Got to get to work."

She watched him leave and then sighed to herself, the secret weighing heavily on her heart. She was a 30 year old posing as a high school student turned pole dancer and at some point she knew her world would come crashing down on her head.

But when and what would be the catalyst for her impending doom?


	26. Chapter 26

Andrea lay on the couch in the shrink's office at West Beverly High. She had fainted in the hallway and after being revived, she was foggy in the head. Mrs. Teasley had been standing over here looking somewhat alarmed. When Andrea asked why, the assistant principal explained that she'd been cursing in six different languages.

"What…how?"

Mrs. Teasley sighed.

"I don't know Andrea but I heard you all the way down the hallway," she said, "I only made out French and German. I didn't recognize the others."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Ancient Gaelic, I believe."

They both looked over to find Herbert the janitor holding a mop and bucket. Mrs. Teasley arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

He just shrugged.

"I use those Rosetta Stone tapes," he said, "Listen to them all night long when mopping the floors…except that I've picked up Latin from the mysteriously whispering walls."

Now Mrs. Teasley's brows went all the way up.

"Excuse me…what could you possibly mean by that?"

Andrea's muddled brain had gone into investigative mode but alas, her notepad was scattered somewhere.

"I just mean that at night when it's all quiet," Herbert said, "Sometimes things stir in the darkness."

Mrs. Teasley shook her head and Andrea knew she wrote the janitor off as some drunken sod of a loser. But Andrea had been intrigued by his words though when Mrs. Teasley insisted she see the school shrink she hadn't been thrilled at all.

But she wanted to finish high school and graduate as Valedictorian of her class and get to stand up and make a profound speech that she'd been writing since Kindergarten. So here she lay on the couch while Mr. Bigelow the shrink jotted notes on his huge pad of paper while peppering her with asinine questions. She'd seen all the shows about shrinks who really knew how to do their jobs and Mr. Bigelow just wasn't cutting it.

"What is wrong with me," she asked, "Why did I spout off in all those languages before passing out?"

Mr. Bigelow looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't know Andrea," he said, "It could be stress or lack of sleep…drugs do you do any drugs…smoke dope, shoot up with speed, sniff glue."

Andrea made a scrunchy face.

"No…I don't…I don't care about all that."

"What about booze then…bring a flask to school…slip it in your purse…or maybe it's an eating disorder…though you don't look like…"

"A toothpick…no some might call me chubby but I don't subscribe to neofascist beauty values."

He nodded, whether in approval or not she didn't know. She hoped he liked what she said, that she'd get a gold star on her high school record from the shrink.

"You know Andrea…It's okay to explore even question your sexuality…even if you're…"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gay…I am on the teen hotline so I deal with gay, lesbian and transgender teens so I totally get it. But I'm not gay, I just can't get any…not with Brandon or anyone."

She watched him jot more notes on his pad and thought maybe she told him too much.

"You haven't had sex? That's unusual…do you engage in self love?"

"Self-what…?"

"You know where you touch yourself where it feels most pleasurable…most teens your age do that, it's nothing to be ashamed of Andrea."

She felt her face flush because she felt he had no right to do that. Was she being sexually harassed, was she one of those poor people who were abused by their shrinks? How would she know and then she remembered she left that checklist at home.

"I heard something about you hearing voices?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"Oh no that wasn't me, it was the janitor."

Mr. Bigelow looked confused but kept jotting on his pad flipping a paper over.

"So do you belong to a religion Andrea?"

She just sighed as the questions kept coming and she closed her eyes hoping she could take a much needed map and he wouldn't notice.

* * *

"So what happened to Andrea?"

* * *

Donna looked up to see David pop up behind her wearing his beret and some diamond studs in his ear. He had stubble on his chin and she didn't know whether the mole on his cheek was real or penciled. She knew he was really trying to fit in with the other musicians on the label that he wanted to sign with to get his music career up and running.

But now he was asking about Andrea of all people. As if she would know. It was all she could do to keep up with her own life.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything."

She pulled out a stick of gum and popped it in her mouth.

"I heard she passed out in the hallway."

"Maybe she's pregnant…"

David's mouth hung open. Donna sighed.

"It's a joke David," she said, "That's like never going to happen because Andrea's never going to lose her V card."

David sighed.

"Spoken from someone who still has hers."

Donna couldn't believe he just said that. The nerve….wasn't it enough that she was wearing a tight see-thru blouse and a skirt that was painted on her body? Next thing she knew he'd call her a tease.

"David how dare you? You know I'm saving it until my wedding night. Can't you respect that? We can still make out and do all that…we just can't…you know."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah I know…you might as well put it on a billboard."

She hadn't thought of doing that and oh wait…it was a slam against her desire to remain pure and chaste for her husband, a gift for him to unwrap on their wedding night.

"I'm not going to compromise my virtue for you…or anyone."

He threw up his hands.

"Okay Donna…just drop it. Forget I said it."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Forget that you've been hitting on every skanky girl in West Beverly? I can't do that…not with you taunting me with your cheating."

"I'm not cheating…I'm just letting off steam Donna…I'm a guy that's what we do when we can't get any."

She just fumed and walked away not believing the audacity of his words.

Brenda left Blue Oyster Pearl to go look at the other art displayed at the festival on Melrose. She knew it'd be good and even edgy but hers would be that much better than the rest. She knew that she had found the perfect mentor in Cyrano. But he was nowhere to be found and where the hell were Kelly and Donna? God, what kind of friends were they anyway, not showing up to support her when she needed them most.

As she walked down the darkened street lit up by rows of glow sticks, itching for a smoke she didn't notice the shadowy figure following her.


	27. Chapter 27

Brenda just puffed her cigarette not believing it. She'd been driving along Melrose after cruising the art festival and some jerk in a dark sedan was tailing her in her brother's Mustang. Jim and Cindy had been so unreasonable not buying her a car of her own but demanding that she get a job and earn enough money to pay for one like her oh so perfect brother.

God, what she knew about her brother and his tarnished halo would turn Cindy's hair silver. But she kept it to herself to use against Brandon when she wanted something…like to borrow his car. It was kind of cool though Cyrano told her she needed a classier set of wheels and he was so right about that. She felt like he knew her in a way no one else did certainly not her clueless parents and her self-centered twin brother. She used to be able to go to him for counseling and comfort when she needed it from him but lately he'd been too busy for her…to even stop moving and listen to her for a few moments. But no, he was determined to become the big man on campus. Even if he'd given the class presidency away to some sorry loser like he claimed, he still wanted to rule the school. She knew he could do it.

She just wanted to quit school altogether and hang out with her crowd of friends at the galleries and comedy clubs, live the life of a talented artist as long as she didn't have to struggle too much. She'd thought she wanted to be a famous actress but that seemed so shallow right now…where her talented lie was through her tortured paintings which now hung from easels at the festival. She arrived back at Casa Welsh having regretted her return. She felt like a prisoner in her own home…no it wasn't her home at all but someplace she'd been forced to live until she could escape.

"Hey Bren…where did you put the diet coke…?"

She rolled her eyes at her twin brother, putting a hand on her hip. She'd worn this glittery gold belt with her black long sweater and she knew she looked like an artist in it.

"I don't know Bran…I didn't drink it last," she said, "You expect me to know everything like I'm your personal handmaiden?"

He just looked at her while he went to the frig to find something else to eat or drink.

"No Bren…lighten up or go get some therapy or something."

"Or something…?"

He nodded, his eyes looking earnest.

"Yeah Bren…this angst trip you're on…your latest identity crisis…well it's turning into a huge bore for the rest of us."

She scoffed at him with her pouty lips.

"Just shut up Brandon," she said, "You don't know me or understand me and the pain I've been in since we left Minnesota."

"You hated Minnesota."

Her eyebrows arched.

"I did not…it's become such a pivotal part of my art," she said, "I've been doing landscapes."

"Of Minnesota…?"

"No but some of them remind me of Minnesota," she said, "and the trauma I faced growing up as a child there."

He snorted.

"Trauma…if getting a hangnail every once in a while is a trauma, I guess you're right," he said, "Face it Brenda, you're spoiled. Jim and Cindy always have treated you like their little princess while I've been out earning a living paying my way."

"Oh Brandon…that's because you want to do that not because they make you."

He tossed up his hands.

"Of course I got a job…because I wanted a car," he said, "and I didn't beg mommy and daddy for one like you do all the time. I got a job and then I traded it in for a better job and then bailed on that one too to get another job and lecture everyone on what it meant to be oppressed at minimum wage…or something like that. I can't keep track."

Brenda sighed. She knew she had to face it. Brandon was closer to sainthood than she would ever be but then again she didn't want that like when she first came to Beverly Hills. No Brenda wanted to be bad, she wanted to be tortured inside her head and became a great artist because of it…as long as it didn't hurt of course.

Nothing that would be too painful, tiring or god forbid boring for her. She just wanted to look like it had been a tough struggle.

* * *

Andrea had been released from the shrink and given a note to go home and rest. She'd chewed it up and swallowed it of course because she knew she couldn't go to that crappy apartment she shared with Grandma Rose until she had enough to pay her full share of the rent.

She needed to go to her job and earn that money, get extra in tips from a new costume or some new moves in her routine. But she instead stayed to put the latest issue of the _Blaze_ to bed. Brandon had written his editorial about the decision of the school not to test all the athletes for steroids and how the SWAT raid of the chemistry labs had led to some unanswered questions.

Well duh, Andrea thought. How boring could Blandon as some called him possibly be? Maybe she'd been right not to hook up with him horizontally between the sheets. He just wasn't as cutting edge as he used to be…he'd softened up as a reporter.

And the pictures of the girl water polo players were just a wash up. They looked like the camera had been retrieved out of the swimming pool but then maybe that's what happened. Their expert photographer had called in sick to school and Brandon had to fill in…as well as write about the polo match, do the editorial and lay out the newspaper. She'd written the latest installment about "a day in the life of an exchange student from Andorra which just didn't rock her boat.

"Andrea…"

She looked up and saw Donna walking towards her. The blonde tresses on her head were barely showing anymore as Donna's naturally dark brown hair took over and had she injected silicon in her lips again? Andrea didn't know why Donna's mother was investing so much money in plastic surgery on her daughter.

"What is it? I'm just finishing up the paper."

"I thought they'd sent you home after you saw the shrink."

Andrea figured more than half the school must know about her fainting spell in the hallway and that she'd been in the shrink's office. By morning, the other half would know and she'd be the laughing stock of West Beverly. Just like back a year ago when she'd been a nerdy sophomore lingering on the fringes of the crowd of most popular students. Kelly and Donna had been members of the clique and they had brought Brenda into the fold at least until she'd taken her most recent steps off the beaten path.

"No…I have work to do," Andrea said, "and besides I don't want to interrupt Grandma Rose's time with her friends."

Afternoons spent with a bunch of busy bodies playing illicit card games where gambling for serious money had been involved. She had to just stay away from all of them for her own good.

And their own safety because Andrea had dreams of a life that she didn't remember where exotic languages were spoken all around her and there was chanting and lit candles and sacrifices.

It had to be a dream but if so, then why now?


	28. Chapter 28

God, she just wanted to lie down and die already!

Kelly sighed in front of the hateful mirror in her bathroom. It just made her look so puffy in the face as if she totally lacked bone structure, what she needed to be a successful model someday. Her mother Jackie built her up to be like the most successful model ever in between stints in rehab. But maybe it'd been the booze and coke speaking and all lies. She saw in front of her right now at this very second a chunky looking washed out blonde with a peaked face and not a hint of angles to be found on her face. Her pouty lips were the only thin looking part of her aside from her hair.

It had been the threats of violence to her friends that had driven her into this condition. It hadn't been her diet because she'd been living on celery and maybe a dab of peanut butter on them but just a dab…no more and her mama's stash of mineral water. Some days she felt like she could barely sit up in bed let alone get up and face her arduous days at West Beverly. She also had this stalker who had called her when she'd been home and Jackie had been passed out after some bender. The evil person hadn't given a name…at first she thought it was that nerdy boy David but as much of a geek as he might be he was busy getting it on with every girl in high school that fell for his clumsy charms. She reminded him of his father Mel who had been going out with her mother, the two of them acting like love struck teenagers. God, how embarrassing was that especially since she heard that Mel Silver had a bad rep with the ladies cheating on his wife before she'd gone insane and had to be locked up in some loony bin disguised as a posh spa resort.

Kelly just opened up the cabinet to get her eyes away from the awful mirror and grabbed a bottle of diet pills to pop like candy. They could only help her; never hurt her because they were over the counter right? Her heart raced inside her chest and she broke out in a sweat but damn if she didn't feel better and she already felt thinner! She had to lose ten pounds before the prom and then Steve had been talking up this party…how it was going to be the most awesome part ever thrown in Beverly Hills, a hood known for partying down.

She looked at the clock, thinking she looked a hideous mess and she had to leave for school in less than 30 minutes! Life was just getting too damn tough and she didn't know how to keep up anymore. She'd taken some speed last night just enough to take the edge off her downers so she could get her term paper done.

Her bed was piled up with dresses that had spilled onto the floor. All of them looked unacceptable to her, all so last year's stylish trends. Now she had nothing to wear to school and if she wore one of these dresses, she'd come off as retro and everyone would gossip about her.

The phone rang and it was buried underneath her clothes somewhere and she couldn't find it. Damn, she tossed dresses onto the floor and finally located it. She looked at the ID and it said "unknown".

"Oh great…now what…?"

But she flipped it open and answered it.

"Hi, this is Kel and it's so not cool to show your number…"

"Kelly…is it you?"

She wrinkled her forehead because the voice sounded unfamiliar…it sounded old…scratchy and raw….sending little creepy creepies down the back of her spine.

"Yes…this is she…the most popular girl at West Bev. Who is this?"

A long pause and what sounded like finger nails, no claws scratching down a chalkboard. She nearly jumped.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"This is the most important voice you will ever hear," the raspy voice said, "You my dear are going to die."

Kelly put a hand to her mouth so as not to scream but then her abundance of common sense took over and she figured this just had to be a crank call. It couldn't be real could it?

"I…you can't be serious…why would anyone want to kill me? Yeah I know I'm the most popular student at West Bev…and the prettiest…is that it, is that why you want me dead?"

The scratchy voice paused.

"No…no that's not why at all but you still will die…"

Kelly clicked the phone off throwing it on the bed and physically recoiling from it. When the cleaning lady came into make her bed she found Kelly coiled up in a ball shivering in the corner.

* * *

Mrs. Teasley walked up to Steve and handed him another detention slip. He felt so persecuted, so hated by the assistant principal. She really had it out for him and once again he was totally innocent of the charges. Everyone would see that. His daddy would see to it by donating enough money to buy the school another science lab and his mother Samantha Sanders of course would agree to appear on one of the fund raising telethons.

"I didn't do it…there are no witnesses," Steve said, "I didn't break into the chemistry lab last night, hack into the computers…steal the collection of ginsu knives or anything else…"

Mrs. Teasley just folded her arms looking at him with something that appeared close to disdain.

"Stevie I know you didn't do any of these things," she said, "You're just usually the most likely suspect and I have to interrogate you any time anything happens at West Beverly."

He sighed deeply. Hurt and offended by her words, wasn't that against the law to like profile someone for every crime that happened. Not that anything he ever did constituted a crime…just harmless pranks that was all.

Then he looked up and saw Donna walking towards him. His face brightened and his eyes sparkled.

"Donna…how are you?"

She gave him a pithy look.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear to god I will kill him when I find him right after I do what is it called again when you…"

Neither Mrs. Teasley nor Steve looked eager to help her so she just rolled her doe like eyes and her plumped up lips trembled.

"Oh you know when you take a dog into get it fixed…that."

Steve's eyes grew large.

"Donna you don't mean…"

Mrs. Teasley just frowned.

"Donna, really your vocabulary has continued to need improvement even considering your learning disability. You'll need to come to my office in the morning for more cognitive testing."

Donna furrowed her brows.

"Cognitive what…I'm done with midterms Mrs. Teasley."

The assistant principal gritted her teeth and then shook her head as she left both of them to go back to her office.

"What's with her Stevie?"

He looked crestfallen.

"I don't know what I've done to displease her this time," he said, "It's like everyone looks at me and sees the golden jock who had everything all of a sudden get tarnished."

Donna smiled.

"I don't see you like that Stevie. I see you as the little boy lost and horribly misunderstood," she said, "and you just bring out the mothering in me."

Steve just closed his eyes knowing that if Mrs. Teasley was gone, he had just bought himself a little time.

* * *

Brandon had hoped to meet with a source on the water polo story which had started out about gorgeous babes in bikinis lobbing a ball around the pool and turned into a sordid tale about whether there were members of the team moonlighting at a strip club. He thought he couldn't have gotten that one right so he had tried to run it past Andrea who surely would either set him straight or urge him to go after the story until he broke it.

Instead she shrugged.

"I don't know Brandon…water polo players…strip clubs…pole dancing…"

Brandon wrinkled his forehead a bit because he hadn't mentioned pole dancing. Had the Chief heard him wrong?

"We got to find out who's getting these girls to sign up for stripping…someone must be outsourcing them to the club and it's got to be someone from West Beverly….Chief this could be explosive."

Andrea shrugged again.

"It might be Brandon…but it probably is nothing," she said, "Why would students from here, some of the best at something if not academics be doing such an immoral, illicit act allowing them to be exploited by greedy men and thus contributing to the oppression of women everywhere in this country?"

Brandon stepped backward as he always did when Andrea went off on some passionate bent.

"Whoa Chief…I just said I'd look into it," he said, "I've got a source that's all. I'll meet with him or her…"

"Alone?"

He stuck his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well yeah that's how it works right? Then I'll report what I find back to you."

Andrea paused, her eyes flittering and as Gil walked into the room, they focused on him. That didn't surprise Brandon considering that she had some love/hate thing going on with him as she did with most guys that attracted her. When she addressed him again, she sounded distracted.

"Okay Brandon…whatever you say," she said, "I'll look forward to what you find out."

But as Brandon left to go meet with his confidential source, he didn't seem too sure of that.


	29. Chapter 29

God, could things get any worse? Andrea stood in the cafeteria line with the food handlers giving her dirty looks. She could have sworn that one of them, the tall blonde with curly locks wanted to kill her. The intense sky blue eyes, the cherry iced lips that curved into a pout and Andrea just knew she hid a dagger beneath her shirt.

"I just want the coleslaw."

Now the blonde just looked like she wanted to ladle some of it up and fling it at her, aiming for the eyes to blind her perhaps or perhaps to pick up the bucket and hurl it in her direction right at her head. A cerebral hemorrhage to take her out of the running for valedictorian, yes she just knew that was it. But instead the girl just gave her a hostile look as she scooped some of the greasy slaw and slapped it on a plate. Andrea recoiled from the noise of it and her lips quivered.

Any minute this girl might take her out. After all her life had been threatened already by some anonymous figure…which could after all be anyone including the pithy girl standing in front of her.

"Please I'd like some scalloped potatoes too."

The girl just snarled and waved a scooper at her.

"Look do you see a magician standing here," she said, "Those aren't potatoes. I don't think you want to know what they are and it'd serve you right if you ate them and choked on them you nosy assed bitch."

The final word came out as a growl and Andrea nearly jumped. She adjusted her glasses off of her nose with a finger and just looked at the girl.

"What did you call me? Did I hear you right, did you call me a…a…b-word?"

The girl put down her scooper and folded her arms.

"You heard me the first time…bitch," she said, "Because of that expose that you did while going undercover in the cafeteria I got my pay docked."

Andrea blinked. She didn't even remember this girl being there when she'd pretended to be one of the lowly cafeteria workers to expose some serious injustices inside the kitchen that were being covered up to the highest tiers of the high school's administration. Mrs. Teasley had nipped her potentially award winning series on culinary crimes in the cafeteria before the final installment was published in the _Blaze_.

"I should just kill you right here," the girl said, "They'll have to scrape your sorry carcass off the floor and serve it up as lunchtime leftovers tomorrow."

Andrea's lip quivered even more.

"Did you…did you just threaten me? I can't…I really can't believe that anyone would do such a thing to a struggling journalist who's only trying to do her job here and right some serious wrongs, stamp out corruption….can't you understand that?"

The girl didn't seem to care.

"I mean I only wrote one installment of it anyway…Brandon…yes it was Brandon Walsh who wrote most of the articles."

A bald faced law and Andrea's face flushed with deep shame at her deception but she had to save her own skin here. Brandon could take care of himself, after all it's not like anyone had threatened his life yet.

"Hey Andrea, how's it hanging?"

She looked up and saw Dylan standing in line. His hair all slicked back, his leather jacket crinkling and his faded jeans molded to his legs. As he stood there seemingly nonchalantly, Andrea could see why Brenda and Kelly were fighting over this James Dean wannabe.

She tried to be brave for him. After all they both were in the same AP English Lit class with that sexist pig Gil and they sometimes studied together because Dylan was much smarter than he gave himself credit for and he was light years ahead of Brenda and Kelly put together in terms of intellect.

She pushed a curly tendril of hair off her face.

"Oh Dylan…I'm doing awesome…except that my life's been threatened by some faceless person."

He looked bored.

"Oh I heard that man, isn't it such a downer that some dude is out there threatening chicks," Dylan said, "Man that's so not cool."

"It's not just girls Dylan," Andrea said, "Steve got threatened too."

Dylan shrugged.

"Same difference…I wouldn't worry about it. It's just some sad dude who can't get with a chick and is trying to get back at all of you. Time to just chill out and smoke some weed, drink some scotch and read some really good poetry…"

Andrea beamed.

"Dylan…I knew underneath that tough exterior lay a tortured soul of an inner child and underneath all that was a…poet."

Dylan shrugged again.

"Whatever…I got to jet," he said, "Some awesome waves off of Venice Beach calling to me right now."

Andrea envied Dylan's free spiritedness and carefree sense of life around him. She wished she could just walk off campus and take the rest of the day off far away from the academic rigors and social cattiness of West Beverly.

"I wish I could go with you…"

Dylan studied her carefully, so much so that her heart skipped a beat.

"I wish you could too…but if you really want to be valedictorian, you're going to have to keep hitting the books."

Andrea sighed knowing he was right.

"I've got six tests today and tomorrow…so after I'm done with lunch I'm going to have to get serious."

Dylan nodded and gave her a thumb up before grabbing a bagel and a bottle of apple juice and leaving the cafeteria.

Probably out looking for some blonde sun kissed surfer babe to go with him, not someone like her, never someone like her. Of course there was that other side of her, the one who had secretly worked as a pole dancer at an erotic club.

Speaking of which she had to work a special party tonight at the club, one that was to be hosted by the mysterious Mr. X...

* * *

David kissed the toes of Tammy one of the cheerleaders before popping one of them in his mouth and sucking it gently.

"Ohh….ohhhh….Bran…"

He released the toe and looked up at her with a petulant expression.

"Not Brandon…David…David Sylver…"

Tammy looked puzzled and then she nodded.

"Okay whatever…you kind of look like him."

Brian closed his eyes and cursed inwardly. He didn't want to be anything like Brandon; he wanted to be way cooler, so much so that the girls all flocked around him and not just when he played his music and adopted his rap persona of Big Daddy Sylver…or BDS. Yes, that was what he wanted to call himself now. It would be so perfect…it would prove that his wannabe manager Steve Sanders didn't know what he was talking about when he had vetoed it…and a list of other edgy monikers.

"Dave...you're kind of cute."

He frowned at her.

"I'm not David Sylver anymore…Call me Big Daddy Sylver and remember who's pleasuring you baby."

He resumed sucking one of her toes while she squirmed and did as he asked. Then he heard his cell phone vibrate. He maneuvered to reach for it and put it to his ear. The voice he heard made him release the toe again. He sat up abruptly.

"Donna?"

Silence greeted him.

"Donna is that you? I'm really very busy right now…with my music."

When the voice came, it was scratchy and very irate.

"This isn't Donna you asshole," he said, "An asshole and a liar."

A shiver went up David's spine as he tried to place the voice. Something about it…no it wasn't anything he recognized.

"What do you mean…a liar?"

The voice paused.

"I know that you're not working on your music," the voice rasped, "You're with some pretty young thing, one of the school tramps on the cheerleading squad."

David felt stunned. He looked around him even as he remained on the phone but all he saw was Tammy lying there looking up at him clearly pouting because he'd stopped sucking her toes.

"David…I mean Big Daddy Sylver…why did you stop?"

He just looked at her putting a finger on his lips to quiet her.

"Shh….someone important's on the phone."

"Yes I'm very important, the most important person you'll ever know in your life," the voice said, "I might be the last voice that you ever here…"

David's heartbeat quickened. What was this mysterious caller saying? Was he threatening David and if so why?

"I don't believe you," he said, "You're bluffing…you're some pathetic little nerdy freshman trying to make a name for himself by scaring people…"

The voice chuckled on the other end.

"Oh David…go look at yourself in the mirror…you just described yourself…"

David shook his head in revulsion. No, he was no longer what he had been, the geeky new student dressed in the blazer and plaid pants on his first day in high school.

He was way cooler now; he had totally reinvented himself to the point where most of the people around him forgot what he had been back when he'd been a freshman. He'd struggled to get where he was right now and he'd be damned if some anonymous voice on the phone was going to stop him in his tracks.

"You don't know what you're saying," he said, "I'm not that person now."

The voice cackled again.

"You will always be that person…you will always be that person to me…"

David felt confused and disoriented; someone had to be jacking with him. Yes that had to be it but who?

The voice betrayed no clues.

"You will always be that person to me…until you die…"

Click, the phone line went dead and a shaken David looked at his own phone still confused. Tammy didn't have much patience with him by that point.

"David…I mean Big Daddy Sylver…I need some more loving…"

But the mood had left him and he got up hitching his baggy pants.

"I got to go…I've got to find out the truth…before it's too late."


	30. Chapter 30

David shivered in his cool outfit. He had dressed to be as edgy, as happening as a wannabe vanilla rapper could ever hope to be. He thought about getting another ear piercing, or maybe even a nipple piercing. He'd liquor himself up before doing that but he needed something to seriously up his coolness factor…quick.

The cheerleading queen what's her face hadn't been so cool about him bolting on her during a session of toe sucking. In fact, she'd turned downright chilly but what could he do? His life had just been threatened by some raspy throated sounding person who appeared to be out for blood.

His blood and he couldn't figure that part of it out. Because seriously why would anyone want to kill him? He hadn't earned enough coolness points to factor into anyone's evil plot to take out the most popular clique at West Beverly. That had to be it because Kel, Donna and even Steve had been threatened. Andrea too, but that had to be an oversight because that chick could never even hope to be cool. He had tried so hard to the point where his brow broke out sweating to see if he could recognize the voice on the phone.

But alas he could not and that must certainly mean he was doomed, that his days on earth might be numbered. So he took Mel's convertible, his chick mobile and drove down towards Melrose aimlessly, trying to find cool songs on the radio that spoke to his angst. A perfect soundtrack to the latest chapter of his life, the one tinged with danger.

Madonna didn't do it, neither did New Kids on the Block, he needed something much harsher, much more merciless in its truth telling. So he headed off to Melrose to go hit a coffee bar or someplace where people didn't know him so he could be free to be himself without the baggage. He parked the car and saw this waif walking by with a beret on and a colorful scarf around her neck. The rest of her head to toe was dressed in black leather and boots.

"Brenda?"

The woman turned around and looked at him. He caught some of the angst on her face but she covered it swiftly with a smile.

"Who…oh wait, you're the boy named David Sylver aren't you?"

Dave brightened up because after all that was his name wasn't it? No wait…he'd adopted a new persona.

"Actually now I'm Big Daddy Sylver or BDS but my friends can still call me David."

Brenda blew a loose tendril of hair out of her face.

"Whatever…listen I'm looking for Cyrano…he's my mentor among other things but I haven't seen him have you?"

David felt irritation flow through him.

"Seen him? Bren I have no idea who he is or what he looks like? Is he a music producer?"

She cast him one of her trademark frosty glances.

"Do I look like a Rolodex? No…everyone who's anybody knows Cyrano as one of the greatest of artists and mentors. Silly for me to think that included you."

David bristled from that snide comment.

"I don't know Brenda…I'm into music and don't waste my time with art or artists for that matter."

Brenda just sneered at him and then pulled out from her leather purse with fringes, what looked like…omigod was that a joint?

"Bren…what are you doing?"

She just looked at him as if he were an idiot school boy.

"I'm having a smoke. You got a light?"

He just folded his arms.

"No Bren…I don't have a light…I'm into clean living and I thought you just smoked cigarettes."

Brenda lit up on her own from some passer by stoner and blew out some pungent smoke in David's face. Not enough to make him high but when his mother had smoked a joint around him it gave him crazy ass headaches.

"That was when I was the un cool Brenda, the tepid young school girl who hung out with shallow kids," she said, "I'm much more way cool now and total hipster."

David couldn't argue that she'd gone totally hipster abandoning those friends of hers that had stuck with her through thick and thin.

"Yeah sure whatever Bren," he said, "I'm going to hit the coffee bar for a shot of espresso before I go back to working on my music."

She shook her head, the trail of smoke following its movement.

"I got your number David and you're cheating on Donna with every floozy and that's so not cool."

She didn't wait for him to respond to her accusation but walked off to join her latest in crowd leaving David in her wake.

"God she's always been such a total bitch…," he grumbled before walking to the coffee bar.

* * *

Donna eyed the g-string carefully, a slip of lace and silk before sliding it over her nubile body. It fit just perfectly and she replaced her mini skirt and tank top which allowed her breasts to nearly spill out of it. Of course she wore no bra and now that she was one of the bad girls…there would only be lacy bras to be worn over her clothes not underneath them. This chick named Madonna had shown up on MTV and had lit the fire underneath Donna's purity motivating some serious reflection on her part for oh, about five minutes

Oh Donna wanted to be just like her. To close her eyes and gyrate to music at all the discos…to have men eying her from across the room as this wanton creature. But she'd promised mommy and daddy and Father Michael that she'd remain pure and untouched, a chaste vessel until she hit the marital bed. It had been during her holy communion that she'd affirmed that promise and confirmation…and even the cotillion where she'd come out in Texas to the bachelor set there…like a prize filly to look at but never touch.

David was to have been her first. If she roped him to the altar in about 10 years but until then, they'd go to first place, sample second and flirt with third but he just had to understand…there was no going all the way until…the ring was on the finger. He hadn't been too understanding about that…oh at first he seemed all cool as they groped at each other's clothes and rolled back and forth across her carpeted bedroom floor but when reality hit…he'd gone elsewhere. He'd done even worse calling her a tease who lured a man into a lair, got him all hot and bothered and then kept her legs closed.

That's why he'd needed Tammy, Tiffany, Nikki, Buffy, Chloe, Raquel, Buffy (II) and Desiree and those were just the ones she heard about on the grapevine. Damn him, damn him to hell but she was too polite to tell him that so she kept it to herself.

"Donna, what's up?"

She looked up to see Andrea walk up to her. The school's other V-card carrying girl. God, if it weren't for Andrea, Donna didn't know how she'd live with being the only one. At least she knew she'd ditch it before Andrea even got around to going on dates. That gave her some comfort and a feeling of superiority over the other much smarter girl.

"I'm thinking about Steve's party," Donna said, "I want to get a little wild and crazy and I need just the perfect dress."

Andrea smiled.

"I'd need a few shots of tequila or whisky first," she said, "Honestly I don't know how you, Bren and Kelly manage to loosen up at parties. I just don't…fit in at all."

Donna knew that to be true but she just smiled out of politeness. Truly, Andrea was a hopeless case. Nothing and no one could help her but she thought her a nice girl useful in other ways…like when she needed help for a midterm. With her learning disability she needed all the help she could get.

"Andrea…why don't you come to my house and we'll work on changing all that," she said, "We can give you a whole new image…make you into a whole different person."

Andrea looked skeptical beneath her glasses.

"You really can do that?"

"Yeah…and you can like write it up in the Blaze as a series of articles on personal transformation from geek to goddess."

Andrea's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Seriously…you can do that?"

Donna nodded…wondering if her mom still had the name of her plastic surgeon on file.

"Let's get started after school okay?"

Andrea just looked at her as if she'd owe her big time which she would by the time Donna got done with her.


	31. Chapter 31

Brenda looked at David as he walked away from her thinking, _what a loser_. Yeah he might have upgraded his threads from nerdy plaids and blazers along with saddle shoes to leather and boots, but he still remained the same geek in her eyes that he was when she first laid eyes on him when he'd been a freshman and she a sophomore.

Maybe that's why she'd fallen out with the West Beverly crowd she had run around with for two years. The fact that while everyone had conveniently forgotten David's past as the most awkward of nerds, she remembered it fully as if it had happened just yesterday…and he hadn't changed at all. In fact, she remembered seeing him in the cafeteria getting his tray knocked to the floor by a group of varsity football players showing off…and he hadn't been alone. There had been another geeky kid named Scotty right? A shrimp like freshman with straw like hair and pale skin accentuated only by freckles. He'd had a twang as if he'd been an interloper from outside the area like she and Brandon. Only Minneapolis had to be much cooler than Hicksville, USA which was where Scotty had been born according to what little existed in the grapevine about him under the category "loser freshmen."

More had been said about David but it had conveniently been forgotten almost as if it'd been erased. Now how had that happened? Brenda sensed a deliberate effort made by someone or someone plural to make people forget about him. She thought a conspiracy had to be involved but she didn't want to be labeled a nut job so she kept it to herself.

But somehow David had reinvented himself and now called himself Big Daddy Sylver. She just wanted to gag when she heard him tell her that. He'd grown himself an attitude that was somewhat less than subservient to the rest of them and what did Donna see in him anyway? Brenda couldn't ever see herself getting it on with a younger guy…especially not someone who would always be a freshman no matter how many units he tried to cram onto his transcript to try to prove otherwise.

"God I just want to shower just for being in the same space as him," Brenda groaned, as she walked into the gallery. Blue Oyster Pearl looked up at her with a petulant frown. Things had grown a bit chilly between Brenda and her…since Brenda's first exhibit had gained the lion share of attention at the art festival on Melrose. God how could she help it if she were just more talented? It'd been like that with acting…as well and that led to feelings of envy towards Brenda by those who craved a fraction of her immense talent. But Brenda knew she oozed talent, that she was likely one of the most gifted artists in L.A.'s entire history. She just needed a chance to shine, as Cyrano reminded her.

She didn't see him there Where was he now? She sashayed up to the bar to get a wine cooler. She wasn't into anything more cosmopolitan today…she wanted something light and sweet to tone her edginess just a bit. She saw people standing by her paintings, looking at them. Did they truly understand what they saw in front of them; were they just so awestruck by her incredible prodigious drive as a truly gifted painter?

Blue Oyster Pearl yawned as she returned sipping her wine cooler.

"You sold two paintings," she said, "Cyrano dropped the price a bit."

Irritation flushed through Brenda. She hadn't known that he'd do that without telling her.

"Oh…well he's my mentor and I've learned so much from him," she said, "I trust in what he does with my work."

There, that sounded so much better than what she really thought right now. But she had to be professional and calm at all times…and the joint she'd just smoked really helped her with that. As long as she didn't get addicted…what was there to worry about? She glanced over at Blue Oyster Pearl and this new chick Aqua Lucid Free Child who both more than dabbled into harder stuff to tap into their inspiration because they weren't nearly as talented as Brenda. She felt for them, she really did but secretly she reveled in her superiority.

"Cyrano left…he had to go to a club," Blue Oyster Pearl said, "He's always seeking more talent out there."

Brenda knew that and she didn't let it get to her. Try as he might, he'd never find raw talent as brilliant as hers to mold into a talented super power of artistic expression. She drank down her wine cooler in one breath and slammed the bottle on the counter.

"I know that…I'm going to go into the back room and work on another piece," she said, "This will be the best one yet."

Blue Oyster Pearl just nodded already lost in smoking from what looked like an elaborate bong. Brenda shivered. She didn't smoke like that, she wouldn't ever succumb to doing that no matter what.

* * *

Andrea gyrated on the pole, knocking her head back as she swiveled her hips. God, her muscles ached as she'd been dancing three routines already because two other dancers phoned in sick. Mr. X was supposedly hosting a private party using the hottest, most seasoned dancers to entertain a clientele that allegedly included top local politicians and celebrities including a couple A listed actors. Andrea salivated at the news from one of the other dancers. She'd give her eyeteeth…no her first born even if she swapped DNA with Bran the Man just to dance at that party…get some exposure and some juicy material for her future series of articles that she planned to publish in the _Blaze_.

But she still didn't know the identity of Mr. X, the new owner of the pole dancing club. He was supposed to be making some changes and she wondered if she'd lose her job because of it but she hadn't heard anything yet. The gossip hung thick inside the communal dressing room shared by all the dancers. Andrea felt depressed when getting dressed into her slinky costume dripping with feathers because compared to the bodies doing the same thing next to her, she felt somewhat…inadequate. God, she felt like she needed to hit up Kelly or Donna for their plastic surgeons of choice so she could fix her body up into some fantastically hot machine filled with sensuality streaming into her evocative dance moves. Her tips would go up, Grandma Rose would stop bugging her about her weekly rent and who knows she could sock some money away to get out of Dodge…Beverly Hills anyway and head off to Yale in style.

"Andrea…is that you?"

She looked up from where she had been adjusting her feathers around her by the mirror and saw a familiar face looking at her.

"Sue…is that you?"

The gangly girl wearing a barely there harem outfit folded her arms and glared at her.

"She's dead…and buried," she said, "My name is Star Baby…I don't answer to anything else."

Andrea frowned, her brows wrinkling.

"But Sue…I mean Star Baby…how old are you anyway?"

"Does it matter," she said, "as long as I can deliver? I need the money to buy a plane ticket to get out of town…I can't take it here anymore."

Andrea remembered that Sue had been horribly abused by her uncle and had kept it a secret from everyone…instead blaming Gil for sexually harassing her. Andrea had believed it of course…she didn't trust that chauvinist pig as far as she could throw him but as it turned out he'd been innocent…this time. But Gil had his own secrets after all…she'd seen him right here a couple of times already. An advanced English teacher and journalist advisor showing up at a pole dancing joint, how unseemly was that.

She'd have to find a way to work it into her series of articles. But that was later…right now she had to channel Andrea Zuckerman, crisis counselor on the teen rap line so she started speaking really slowly.

"Now Sue…you're in crisis and I'm here to find you help," she said, "Just let me get my brochure on hotlines that you can call for assistance."

Sue sneered instead of looking grateful.

"I don't need any of that," she said, "I need money to jet on out of here…Scotty managed to leave…though he had to die to do that."

Andrea's eyes bulged. Omigod, Sue sounded right now like she might be suicidal. So she switched to Andrea Zuckerman advanced crisis counselor on the teen rap line and started on her spiel on suicide not being the answer, that it wouldn't fix all her problems. It'd just make her dead.

Sue rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up busybody," she said, "I'm not suicidal…I'm just determined to put as much miles between me and this hateful city as soon as possible and this pole dancing…it's my ticket out of here…"

She walked away and Andrea just sighed, thinking she'd just lost another young soul to something more evil than she possibly imagined.

* * *

Brandon cruised into the Peach Pit, slipped on his apron, slicked his hair back with some old grease and then started taking orders. He hated working here, thought it so beneath him but he needed the money to fix up the mustang. Nat had grown to be such a bore but as long as he just plastered a smile on his face and nodded occasionally, Nat was none the wiser that as soon as he could possibly bail from this hellhole, he'd be gone forever…in a much more classy and stylish gig befitting a guy like him.

After all, he was Bran the Man and everyone had better remember that…but as he started pouring coffee and sliding plates filled with entrees to customers, another person watched him thinking that it was time to bring him down a few notches…


	32. Chapter 32

Brenda snuck into the house in Beverly Hills in the dead of night. Just after midnight had passed, she parked her Moped in the driveway behind Brandon's Mustang just to spite him. She'd always wanted…no she needed to have some wheels of her own, only she was too busy with school and social stuff to get a job like Brandon. Why couldn't Jim and Cindy just like mellow out and buy her a car…nothing fancy but not a piece of junk either.

God, she'd be so embarrassed if she had a car like Mondale which had wound up stashed in a junkyard somewhere after Brandon totaled it when he'd gotten wasted. She'd never done anything like that of course. She'd smoked a cigarette now and then and her parents treated that as if it were a cardinal sin. It wasn't something she'd go to jail for after all.

Anyway, she'd gone in the house and thank god, it was dark and quiet meaning everyone else was asleep and not waiting up for her. She'd never admit she still lived here at all and not in some tony loft on the Westside with all the other struggling artists intent on developing their craft. Cyrano had invited her to move into his plush pad near Hollywood but she'd demurred so far. She knew it wasn't all about her artistic talent which she had in abundance but the fact that most muses who were bachelors over 30 wanted young nubile women in their beds.

A part of her yearned for his masterful hands to fondle her body, to mold her into something truly extraordinary even as he gave her pleasure but she couldn't be easy…no, she didn't want to be like Kelly Taylor and give in to every guy who looked her way. She wasn't a slut after all. Even if Jim and Cindy treated her as if she'd been around the block so to speak more than they were willing to admit…unlike Brandon who was slapped on the back and called a stud when he bedded a girl, Brenda had been forced to wear a scarlet letter.

She'd worked the injustice of all that in her art and Cyrano had encouraged it. Blue Oyster Pearl and some of the other artistic folks had told her she needed to embrace all the pain, the anguish, the brutal circumstances of her life to become better at painting.

"Yo Bren…what are you doing here?"

She froze in her tracks at her brother's voice. She turned around to face him mentally preparing herself. Okay so she'd been caught under the same roof as her parents and her oh so perfect but bland brother…she just needed to think quickly. She used one of her hands to flip her hair off of her shoulder.

"Uh…I'm just here to crash…just for the night," she said, "My roomie Pink Lacy Bee has her boyfriend over for the night…he'll have his own place tomorrow…I think."

Brandon just sighed deeply, looking at her as if she were a mere insect compared to him.

"Ah Brenda, you are still your naïve silly little self when it comes to the real world aren't you?"

She folded her arms feeling supremely annoyed at her brother.

"Bran…you don't know my pain at all," she said, "Jim and Cindy have always favored you over me…they gave you everything."

He snorted.

"Brenda…that's a copout and you know it. Sure I've got it all together now but that didn't happen overnight. I had to work at it."

She twisted her mouth in anguish.

"It's different for me…cause I'm a girl and I was supposed to not sleep with Dylan…or anyone else except Mr. Pony."

Brandon didn't look all that interested in what she said.

"Look Brenda…just suck it up as being part of life," he said, "You might not be perfect but you can improve your behavior if you work at it."

She shook her head walking into the kitchen to get some ice cream out of the freezer not seeing the rocky road she preferred and having to content herself with black cherry mint. She didn't care what he said, her life had always been on a pathway to hell no matter what she did to change that. Ever since she got lost on that escalator at the department store as a child, she'd been forever traumatized by it. It made her a better actress and now painter but it filled her with almost constant pain.

"Bren don't eat all the ice cream," he said, "It'll just make you fat and everyone will make fun of you."

She got a bowl of it and ladled scoop after scoop of it into the bowl, licking the spoon.

"I don't care…I'm beyond caring about superficial things like looks."

Brandon smirked at her.

"Since when…face it Brenda you have a lot to learn about life and what matters…"

Brenda dove into her ice cream not caring at all. So he finally felt bored enough to leave the kitchen, thank goodness. She gazed on the counter and saw a flier and she read on it about the party to end all parties that would be thrown by Steve Sanders.

She hadn't planned on going because she was way too cool for that but she could always change her mind.

* * *

Andrea had done her pole dancing keeping an eye out for any familiar faces. She couldn't believe that people she knew frequented this club. Steve Sanders hadn't returned since she last saw him and Gil…he'd shown up twice and talked to the bouncers…then some of the other dancers with bigger breasts sheathed by skimpy costumes and legs up to her…he didn't seem to notice her at all.

Ivory finished her routine and walked up to the bar to get some mineral water.

"You done for the night…?"

Andrea plucked at one of her loose feathers. She'd been leaving a trail of them all around the club and knew she had to think about getting another costume.

"Hardly…are any of us? Mr. X is working us harder because some of the prettier girls are at the VIP party in the back."

Ivory scoffed.

"Not prettier…just easier," she said, "They don't just dance you know, they do other things…illicit things."

Andrea's eyes widened as Ivory's words sunk in.

"You mean…no it couldn't possibly be true what you might mean so tell me what you mean…"

Ivory furrowed her brow and then sipped her water.

"I mean that they're hooking and getting paid under the table for the parties…and private dates."

Andrea wished she had her notepad with her so she could write this all down but damn, she'd left it in the dressing room hidden underneath her street clothes. But this could be the break she was looking for when she decided to take this job.

"You can't be serious…why would they do something so blatantly illegal not to mention exploitive of women."

Ivory just looked at her arching a brow.

"Exploitive of women…you say that and you're a pole dancer?"

Andrea knew she had a point.

"I know but this is even worse…and it's against the law."

Ivory sighed.

"Damn, I bet LAPD vice will be sniffing around here soon enough," she said, "Maybe I should just bail."

Andrea's eyes went buggy.

"Vice…?"

Ivory nodded.

"And when they come in they'll just raid and round us all up and put us in the paddy wagon to jail."

Andrea frowned, knowing that wouldn't work out well for her. Had she gotten in over her head here? And if so, what would Mr. X do…who was Mr. X anyway?

Damn, she really did need her notepad.

* * *

The man walked freely among the crowd of men ogling the pole dancers gyrating on the tables…keeping an eye on the one he knew as Andrea Zuckerman. He'd been keeping tabs on all of the members of the gang of West Beverly.

Watching and waiting and biding his time…until he'd bring his plan to fruition.


	33. Chapter 33

They all sat at their favorite table at the Peach Pit as Nat served them up platters of the mega burgers and fries. Kelly demurred opting instead for a dill pickle wrapped up with some low-cal mustard in a cabbage wrap. Instead of fries, she had flavored toothpicks to chew on so she wouldn't be tempted to break her diet.

She still watched with extreme envy as special sauce and mustard leaked off of the meat patties and the toasted buns…she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand it. But Jackie had signed her up for another modeling job and her mom's agent told her she needed to lose a few.

How many, she'd gasped.

Only to find out it was five pounds so she'd been wearing a sweat suit as she did two hours that morning on the stair master. God, life was brutal wasn't it? Life had been so cruel to her despite her being the most popular student at West Beverly not to mention the prettiest of course. She looked across and saw Donna delicately wipe the corners of her mouth after taking a huge bite. Donna never gained any weight even though she ate like a horse. Yes, life was definitely cruel because Kelly thought about food and gained a couple ounces just from the memory.

She just wanted to slap the girl she'd called her friend since junior high but instead she smiled as she crunched into her own food.

"Hey you think the guy's a psycho killer?"

She put her wrap down and looked over at David who looked worried. She knew he'd been cheating on Donna again with some floozy on the cheerleading squad. He'd gone through most of the varsity squad and was starting on the JV side.

It was all Donna's fault of course for leading him on with those skimpy outfits she wore to tantalize and tease…after all a guy could only take so much. So if David was cheating on her, it was her own fault. Kelly would never treat a guy like that.

But what was this about the psycho killer? She'd gotten the threatening phone call but what if it was just a prank? For all they knew it could be some freshman geek that had gotten his kicks from trying to scare the popular crowd.

"It can't be someone like that," she said, "Probably some poor loser that isn't fit to hang out with our gang."

David shook his head.

"I think this is someone else…someone who knew about my past."

That intrigued Andrea who had been chowing down her burger in silence.

"What makes you say that…were there any clues left behind?"

David knew he had to choose his words carefully because he didn't want the crew remembering what he used to be like…before he found and embraced his coolness.

"Maybe…He seemed to know things about me which he told me when he called."

Andrea leaned forward.

"Like what?"

David bit his lip but decided they needed the truth…in case his failure to reveal it came back to haunt them.

"Back when I was a nerd…that's what he was talking about to me…"

They all looked at him and he regretted saying it. Would they think him less cool now that they remembered that he'd been a nerd?

Andrea just spoke up…after all she'd been like him. A total geek and even bigger of a loser yet somehow she'd reinvented herself into being slightly less of either. Like Donna, she held onto her V card so tightly…so maybe she hadn't changed all that much.

"Look we need to tell each other…everything," she said, "Not hold anything back if we're to find out who is targeting us with threats and why."

Kelly shivered.

"It was scary that night…Jackie was passed out on the bed and I felt so alone…like any moment this creep would come inside the house and kill us all."

Steve's eyes grew round.

"Kelly…really…how do you know it's not one of your many exes?"

She just glared at him, her lips pursed and her eyes ablaze.

"Steve…there weren't that many…and all of them were better than you."

That put a pouting look on his face and she smiled to herself. She picked up her cabbage wrap and started eating it…before taking a sip from her zero cal mineral water.

"Oh is that so Kel? How can you say that after what we shared?"

He had that wounded look in his blue eyes but she didn't care right now. He couldn't say

"Easily…Steve I was a foolish young girl when I cavorted with you," Kelly said, "I am older and wiser now."

Steve continued to pout and Nat brought another round of mega burger plates for the gang…except for Kelly who vetoed another cabbage wrap.

"If I just look at it Nat, I'll gain ten pounds and I have a cover shot on Monday."

Nat just sighed and went back to the kitchen. Brandon had been working his shift but had just gotten off and had been eating with his friends. But he played little attention to their discussion about the psycho killer. He didn't believe someone that deadly had targeted the gang; in fact he thought perhaps they'd exaggerated the danger.

"Guys, guys just chill okay? I'm sure there's a logical explanation for these…incidents," he said, "but it's not a big deal…"

Donna's eyes widened.

"Not a big deal Bran," she said, "This person torched my beloved car and threatened my life."

Brandon just smiled back at her.

"That's probably someone out there playing a prank," he said, "I'm sure that it's not someone who's actually going to kill anyone."

Andrea put down her burger to flash him a look of irritation.

"Brandon…I was threatened to," she said, "Someone threatened to burn me…do you know how that makes me feel? God Brandon you can be so insensitive sometimes…"

Brandon sighed.

"I'm not taking it lightly…I'm just saying it's probably not serious," he said, "I don't think it should get in the way of planning the master party…right Steve?"

Steve brightened up.

"Why yes Brandon…I'm going to put on the hottest party in West Bev history. I'm the man who can get it all done…after all."

Brandon nodded.

"Then let's forget all this psycho killer talk and focus on what's really important here."

Steve cleared his throat.

"I'm working on just the perfect place…and the food and entertainment has to be the hottest other…"

Donna nodded.

"David can do the music….spin the records and all that."

David preened.

"It's Big Daddy Sylver to you…"

Steve rolled his eyes and Donna just looked down at her plate.

"Whatever…," she said, "let me help with the planning…I know I can do it…"

Steve agreed.

"This will be the best party ever…"

* * *

Brenda headed to the Peach Pit bringing Blue Oyster Pearl with her and she saw her friends all sitting inside…the old gang. Maybe she shouldn't walk inside and should just keep going until they reached the tony sushi bar a block away…more her new scene. But Blue Oyster Pearl wasn't hearing it.

"I want to meet them…your former crowd," she said, "I need some amusement in my life…it's been so dark lately."

Brenda grimaced.

"But they're so…vanilla," she said, "I had to spend more time away from them. They were dragging me down and all my talent."

Blue Oyster Pearl shook her head.

"But you escaped all that," she said, "You're in a much better place…maybe you can share that with them."

"Maybe…but they won't learn anything from me," Brenda said, "They'll just continue to knock me down…"

Brenda just really wanted to get out of here and get back to the new roots of her coolness so she kept walking.

"So you won't go in and say hi to them?"

Brenda sighed.

"I can't…I've worked so hard to become someone else…someone more edgy, with more substance…I don't want to backslide into what I used to be."

Blue Oyster Pearl shrugged.

"Whatever…no skin on my back," she said, "but you had so much to teach them."

Brenda knew that but she didn't want to shift her own energy and life direction for her old crowd. She had too much else to do first.


	34. Chapter 34

Brandon had heard about the party from Steve…and Donna…and Kelly even Andrea before they had talked about it at the Peach Pit. He knew from experience Steve threw raging parties where he could let loose, drink up and always blame it on someone spiking his drink with something illicit.

Be it booze in his sparkling punch or Euphoria in his booze at a night club while out with his girl. Emily Valentine had been the love of his life…no wait that had been Buffy…or Tiff or Rhiannon…what about the girl on ice skates? God how intense had it been to skate with her out on the ice free as the wind and not have to worry about his two left feet…since on skates he was the man. But there had been loves in his life true but no one who loved him enough to spike his drink to alter his mind onto a higher plane. He'd recoiled from her when he'd found out what she did and then she'd gone all stalker on him threatening to set herself, the Homecoming float and the block in one blazing fireball. She'd been sent to the padded cell after that episode but somehow time apart made his disgust towards her lessen and his softer feelings to emerge again.

So Emily V. had been the love of his life…even though she called him like 100 times an hour. That was just because she'd been so dedicated to him. He sent her cards in the mental hospital even though they didn't allow visitors. It seemed her mother didn't look upon him so kindly blaming those wild West Beverly boys for driving her daughter over the edge.

He thought of Emily V now for some reason in the same breath as the latest party to end all parties but realized she probably couldn't attend it…probably still on restrictions. He didn't know if he really wanted to go either because drunken orgies weren't his scene and he knew Steve was going full tilt for this one now that his father, Rush had increased his monthly allowance.

"Hey Bran…you going to hog the mirror all day…?"

He blinked his eyes remembering he was supposed to be shaving yet except for his sideburns that he'd been coaxing to grow he didn't have anything to shave.

"Bren…can't you see I'm busy?"

She smirked.

"Oh yeah…shaving all two of your stray hairs Bran…I hear you…in the meantime, I've got my hair to style, makeup to put on and I have to pick the perfect outfit for the assembly today."

He blinked his eyes again.

"You're actually going…I mean Bren when was the last time you went to school?"

She tried to think but she felt so damn spacey this morning. She'd done some mushrooms last night but nothing heavier than that. Blue Oyster Pearl had told her it was so much more wholesome…more organic than smoking cigarettes. It'd been awesome and she had done her best painting so far…so much so that Cyrano told her she should think about going to study with the great ones in Paris…spend hours at the Louvre with her easel and brushes painting the likenesses of some of the greatest paintings ever. It'd be so awesome but she'd have to hit Jim and Cindy for some money and they were being so tightfisted lately…it was just so unfair the way they treated her like a second class citizen in Casa Walsh. Maybe she wasn't really twins with the guy next to her…maybe she'd been switched at birth and her real mother was Jackie…or better yet she'd been adopted. Yes, that would explain why they treated Brandon like a prince and her like a pauper.

"Bren…I need my space okay," he said, "I'm not done here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Brandon…stop plucking your armpit hairs…it's gross."

He just sighed at her, putting the tweezers down.

"I have to look my best…I'm supposed to present on the assembly."

She tried to look bored. Really to be related to such a square…no wonder everyone called him Blandon.

"Oh Bran stop being overly dramatic," she said, "I've got to get ready too…and I'm running late for the coffee circle this morning."

He glanced at her.

"You're taking this arty angst-ridden image of you pretty far aren't you?"

She just pressed her mouth into a thin line. She had no patience for those who weren't enlightened enough to understand. He'd just have to stay clueless and life, she had no time for him in her busy schedule.

* * *

Donna pouted when she watched David making it with another cheerleader in the courtyard at school, lip locked and hands everywhere. Damn, it was hot…though she didn't have time to think about that…she was pissed. If a knife had been lying around she'd skewer him with it, wouldn't she? She had that side of her that was not only psychic but potentially psychotic. No, that couldn't be true…Mommy couldn't be right about the fact that insanity ran in the Martin family.

She clenched her fists and then she heard the voice inside her head…that sounded a lot like her mother's.

"_Donna…he's not for you…my angelic little girl…."_

Confusion filled her.

"Mama…what are you doing inside my head?"

A chuckle greeted her in answer.

_"Oh Donna, I'm always there…watching…I know what you do, every thought even the sinful ones…which you have many…"_

Donna flushed in shame, her face crimson red no doubt. She always wondered why her mother had always known when she'd done something naughty but somehow she had always been one step ahead of her. Not that she didn't have her own sins discovered by Donna…like her penchant for shacking up with men at the Beverly Ventura hotel….god that had been horrific when she saw her mother making out with someone in the hallway before disappearing in the room.

Her mother swore she'd changed her own loose ways even when she held her daughter to such high standards. But the double standard which tied her up made Donna want to cut loose and be a very bad girl…maybe hang out on Hollywood and pretend to be a hooker like in _Pretty Women_ and wait for Richard Gere to rescue her from her life.

"Hey Donna…"

She looked and saw Sue Scanlon staring at her with her hair dyed black and her face heavily made up like she had gone gothic. Oh god, she had to tell her that was not the hip and happening look for West Bev unless she wanted to be stuck hanging out with a bunch of losers.

"Hi Sue…I've been looking for you."

Sue scowled.

"No you haven't…you only were my freshman buddy to make David happy because he and my brother were still friends."

Donna thought, busted. But she recovered quickly.

"No Sue…I am your friend…It's been so hard I know since Scott died."

The other girl sighed.

"How would you know…you're shacking up with the guy who was supposed to be his best friend forever and then dumped him like yesterday's trash when he found a cooler crowd…my brother never recovered."

Donna bit her lip hearing the angst in the girl's voice but to blame David? That hardly seemed fair. They had all tried to be Scott's friend but then he'd left for a while and came back some dimwitted acting hayseed…well they couldn't let him bring them all down could they? Besides, she'd been heavy into David then and he hadn't had time for the old ways.

Sue's mouth curled into an ugly squiggle.

"I'm going to curse you…curse you all for what you did to my brother…you'll see…"

With that she stormed down the hall and Donna just stood in her wake, not knowing what to do. You couldn't really curse someone just by saying it could you?

She didn't want to wait to find out. She just knew she needed David right now and right now he was tongue tangoing with the cheerleader in front of her without a care in the world.

Her hands clenched as she watched.


	35. Chapter 35

Emily Valentine paced inside her padded cell. She had been sentenced to live in this hell hole since Brandon's squeaky clean family had conspired to get her locked up so the two lovers couldn't reunite. She'd known in her heart that she and Brandon were destined to be the most awesome star-crossed lovers of all time. Even bigger than Romeo and Juliet…but she remembered how that had ended.

Damn him, damn them all to hell. Okay so she'd typed up some disturbingly letters about how frigging awesome it'd be to blow up West Beverly and torch all the spoiled little princesses dressed up in expensive wrapping and driving costly imported cars. They couldn't even shop American like the people they considered flotsam and jetsam. Her fingers itched right now to wrap around some skinny neck of one of the lollipop girls and just snap its neck, put it out of its misery before it'd go off and die from some eating disorder anyway.

They all just needed to die right now…go up in a blaze of glory before falling as embers back on the shopping malls of Beverly Hills while the proletariat rose up to take over. She had thought that Brandon would be there fighting for justice alongside of her…but he'd betrayed her in the worst of ways. Okay so she spiked his drink with a hit of euphoria but he should have been grateful to her for expanding his horizons because the mid-western boy had proven to be somewhat repressed.

Just before they hauled her off in a strait jacket from Casa Walsh, the whole gang had pledged to be there for her…to visit her and yet none of them had done a damn thing…even lifted a finger to give her a call to see if she still lived.

She kept pacing…she wanted to get out of here to get some revenge but she knew she had to play nice…play sane so that she could get herself one of those prized outings to the museum, the theater or the local park and then after that a furlough. So she'd been working on her attitude, toning it down, smiling a lot and working her therapy program though inwardly she laughed and snickered at those who thought they understood her enough to change her into one of those simpleminded happy and shiny people.

No she was dark and wickedly so for a reason. Her life had been hell, her parents had never understood here before they dumped her in the real asylum called West Beverly. She'd walked into the bathroom reeking of vomit from the cheerleading squad throwing up the celery sticks and no-cal peanut butter they ate for breakfast. Marijuana smoke wafted from the stalls and she knew illicit deals took place. There was an undercurrent of corruption and sin at West Beverly and all she had been trying to do was liberate all its students from what would drag them under the tide and smother them…reinventing them as mindless dweebs out of Stepford.

There had been something put in the water to ensure mindless obedience from the students…turning them into pod people Yes, they looked the same as they had before they drank from the fountain but their eyes…everything had changed. They had wanted her to right for that propaganda piece called the _Blaze _but she'd refused. She'd sent them letters of warning…of what would happen to them if they didn't break away from the ennui threatening to consume them…if she had to blow up a few buildings and torch a prom queen or two to make her point…collateral damage for the greater cause of liberation.

She stopped pacing and lay back on her bunk. She knew there were cameras everywhere watching her, waiting for her masquerade to be revealed. But she was too clever…way too crafty and smart for them to figure out her plan of action. So she smiled as she envisioned the slaughter of one West Beverly student after another…their mouths twisted in pain and begging for forgiveness from her while she watched their bodies go limp and fall to the floor.

Life would soon be glorious again…she just knew it and they all better watch out because soon Emily V would be back in town.

* * *

Brenda realized it had been so long since she'd been to school that she forgot how to get to her classes. She stumbled onto her locker room but left it after seeing Kelly canoodling with Dylan, their hands roaming everywhere right in front of her. How tacky was that? She had grown so much more sophisticated and learned so much more about what really mattered…life in all its gritty dimensions rather than the fluff in her books. She could sit down with some mushrooms for cleaner lungs in a coffee shop and rap about what really mattered in the world…about art…politics…war…peace…and all that heavy stuff.

Her friends…that old crowd would be hopelessly lost…probably splitting their hairs over the latest shoe sale at Saks. Kelly had turned into this fashion diva who drove her nuts…as if she cared whether or not she could get a prom dress for 10 G notes. No, she was into more meaningful pursuits and besides since she'd given up her V card to Dylan at her first prom…it'd all been downhill from there. She'd skip it this year having moved up to a more grown up boyfriend in Cyrano who had taught her so much more than a mere boy.

No they hadn't done the deed yet but she knew soon they would and it'd be incredible…life altering like everything else in her new life. She looked down at her clothes, black leather on top and frilly tiny sequins on her skirt. She'd been getting some funny looks from other students but what did they know?

"Hey Bren…long time no see!"

She looked up and saw Buffy looking at her…god what a loser she'd turned out to be and now dressed in her poodle skirt and fluffy top she just looked pitiful. She managed a small smile.

"Hi Buffy…got to run…late for class…"

She left that pathetic wallflower in her wake and looked up to see Mrs. Teasley staring at her with her arms folded.

"Brenda Walsh…what a nice surprise," she said, "You've missed school for the past month…"

Brenda smiled at the assistant principal.

"Really…no it was only a few times…"

Mrs. Teasley shook her head.

"No we have surveillance cameras and while reviewing them I didn't see you in any of the footage until last month."

"Oh…well I've been busy doing…independent study."

Mrs. Teasley frowned.

"You aren't in independent study at least not officially through the district unless your paperwork is backlogged."

Brenda nodded quickly.

"Yes…like totally," she said, "I know that's what happened. It'll land on your desk soon enough."

Mrs. Teasley just sighed and Brenda knew she knew she lied but while she should have at least cared, it was clear she did not…maybe she was burned out and on the edge herself. When was the last time she'd missed a day's work…gone on vacation and why should she care?

"I've got to go to class Mrs. Teasley…I'm late and I don't want a demerit."

The assistant principal shook her head at her and then returned to her office. Brenda just forgot all about her returning to important things and headed to class.

* * *

Andrea looked up and saw Brandon walking down the hallway with some pretty young thing…blonde hair in waves around her angelic face and wearing a dress that molded to her. God, why couldn't she look like that and then maybe…just maybe Brandon would look at her that way.

They'd been thisclose to doing it when she thought he'd be moving away from Beverly Hills. The storage room…or better yet the front counter had been the spot they'd chosen for their tryst. Curses, double and triple on those who'd planned that surprise party for Brandon and his wonder twin sister. And why hadn't she known about it?

They'd never even gone down that road at all and she thought life would be so much better if they had…but now she still had her V card and he was chatting up some sexy nubile girl who had just transferred to the high school yesterday.

Brandon looked up and saw her as he passed her.

"Hey Chief…how's it hanging?"

She just stared at him bug eyed. Why did he ask her that…did he think she had a pair? She didn't think he asked the foxy blond the same question. Not the way his hand was gripping her hip as they walked by…god she was even younger than that Nikki chick who breezed into West Beverly for about five minutes before jetting back to San Fran before Christmas break.

"I don't have anything to hang Bran," she said, "and your editorial on the water polo team's calendar was due this morning."

He scratched the back of his neck.

"I still got to interview Miss September," he said, "I'm helping Cleo here find her first class…she's from Newport Beach…her daddy's a big time lawyer there."

Cleo just smiled, her teeth glistening just perfect. Not a gap anywhere or a hint of anything fake…

"Nice to meet you Andrea," Cleo said, "I've heard so much about you…being a hard ass for one thing."

Andrea's jaw dropped and then it quivered. Oh had Brandon just done something so hurtful to her…how could he?

"That you are hardworking but that you need to loosen up," Cleo continued, "and enjoy life more…I can help you do that you know."

Andrea blinked. This vision in sexiness wanted to help her? Why…there had to be a catch somewhere.

"No catch…I'll meet you after school in the library…we can compare notes."

Andrea just looked at her not knowing what to do or say next.


	36. Chapter 36

Brenda looked up at her teacher Dirk Daggett who taught performing arts classes at West Beverly. Okay she'd made it to her earlier classes by studying the maps on the walls on how to get to them but when she found out they moved the acting class…again, she just about had a nervous breakdown in the hallway. If Gil the journalism advisor hadn't caught her in his strong manly arms, she'd be still lying on the floor just outside the auditorium.

Andrea had been out there passing out what looked like condoms again and she didn't know why. She didn't care enough to ask why because Andrea had this whole bizarre deal with sexual expression mainly because she wasn't doing anything or anybody. Brenda smiled as she thought of the cure for that…Cyrano had been patient with her because she hadn't wanted to jump into bed with him or anything. She thought it might ruin her artistic hunger for improving if she gave in to her more basal instincts. But they'd made out a couple times in his studio and at the latest artist festival on Melrose so he'd realize she wasn't a prude or anything like that…not like the bespectled curly haired girl handing out condoms with cute little cards attached.

Anyway Brenda had gotten her ass out of the hallway and hurried on to drama class where she realized that the new teacher Dirk Daggett didn't like her. He wasn't bad to look at, last year she'd thought him to be the perfect eye candy…built like a stud enough to make her roar. But that was when she'd been a young impressionable and naïve little girl. Now she was a grown woman with a major talent and a boyfriend who guided her to a better life.

"You're late Ms Walsh."

She flipped her hair back eying him casually.

"It's Brenda…my friends call me Bren," she said, "and I had an…episode in the hallway. I fainted."

Dirk snickered.

"Is there any reason I should care about that? You spoiled little princesses think that everyone else around you stops breathing just to hear what you'll say next…"

Brenda took immediate offense to being called a spoiled little princess. She wasn't Kelly or Donna after all. She was a poor middle-class girl from the sticks of Minneapolis. None of these pretentious snobs at West Beverly really got her…her unique perfection and host of talents that made her a step above the rest of the crowd here. Instead they expected her to beg even grovel for acceptance here and that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not spoiled…and not a princess," she said, "I'm an artist…my paintings have been in exhibitions already."

"This is acting…"

She smiled.

"I know I'm a very talented actress as well. When I was at summer camp winnatoncawoohatick back in Minnesota I won the most talented acting award."

He didn't look impressed. In fact he looked bored. God, what was his problem anyway?

"So…that just makes you a little fish in an even more pathetically little pond…at least when it comes to acting talent," he said, "Do you know how many classes I taught here…Bren?"

She didn't know and she didn't really care if he was copping an attitude with her.

"No I don't…"

"I've taught a dozen and so far…no talent at all…just a bunch of pathetic hacks who read scripts like rote and can't emote."

"Emote? I can emote…you won't find anyone better at emoting than me."

What that word meant anyway, Brenda wondered but she knew she had to say something. He was so wrong about no one at West Beverly having acting talent. Well, mostly he was right but she was the exception to the rule.

"Oh please…you look like you never got over some traumatic birthday party when you were a girl where someone dropped a piece of cake on your lap. What do you know about the rawness and injustices of the world which are what hone all acting talent?"

She tried to think of all the injustices she faced just in the past week…let alone her most difficult life. But she was past all that, she'd focus on putting it all into her work.

"I can act Dirk…look at me…"

Brenda turned around at the shrilly voice to see Sue Scanlon jump up from the back of the room. She dressed in something rather garish but didn't seem to care. He looked at her carefully.

"Who are you…?"

She beamed, her curls bouncing off of her shoulders.

"I just finished doing a…part though it's not out yet. My mother's gotten me into doing commercials since my older brother…"

Her smile dimmed and Brenda knew she talked about…what was his name again…the nerd with the big hat who had bled on the carpet in his father's study from shooting himself. It was on the tip of…never mind, it'd come to her when it mattered.

"That's…very good Sue," Dirk said, "What about the rest of you? Do any of you have any acting experience?"

Did she! Brenda felt like bringing her resume of all the plays she'd been in since she was a toddler and had played the elf on the left of Santa in a Christmas play. But she'd left it at home. Still she wanted to make a good impression for Dirk even though he looked like a jerk…just to prove that she was so much better than everyone else…

But right now the person who impressed him most was Sue and that just wouldn't do.

* * *

Steve dribbled a basketball in the hallway on the way to class. He had to practice much harder now that steroids were banned from campus thanks to Brandon's expose. Damn him for ruining his chances to ride an athletic scholarship to Russ' alma mater USC. Damn him…it seemed that Brandon ruined most of his good times since he first met him back when they were both sophomores. He'd tried to help the interloper become cool…really he had but it hadn't worked out well.

Brandon still dressed like a nerd trying to be a hip Angeleno and so he'd distanced himself from him especially since Brenda who'd always been screwy had gone off in this latest bent of hers. But he needed Brandon to help him with the party to end all parties in Beverly Hills. Only Brandon had buckled himself into his studies…wanting to remain on the honor roll. Steve of course was on probation still for that stunt he'd pulled breaking into the admin building and Mrs. Teasley…well she owned him until graduation. She was his lord and master and he her subject…no chore that she gave him to do including cleaning johns this morning was too measly. But what could he do? Russ refused to buy the school another wing and Samantha his iconic mother had just said she couldn't take it anymore and went on some spa retreat for six months.

"Steve what are you doing?"

He looked up and saw Kelly and Donna all prepped out walking towards him, toting shopping bags from Rodeo Drive boutiques. Now if he ditched school to go shopping…Mrs. Teasley would be on him so fast about it but Kelly and Donna could do whatever they wanted and not face penalty. Donna could just blame her bad girl flirtation last year on her learning disability and get sympathy but not Steve Sanders. Never him…he'd be the most punished student, the most persecuted in the history of West Beverly.

When they grew close enough, he flashed them a dour look.

"Can't you see I'm busy? I'm borderline for the varsity squad this year and I'll be damned if I'll face the humiliation in JV."

They looked at each other shrugged and then glanced back at him.

"Whatever…Steve," Kelly said, "So when are we getting together to plan this epic party?"

Steve brightened somewhat. He lived to party and he wanted to be known by everyone as the best party planner in all of So Cal. The man who pulled together the best talent, best food, best crib together to put on the blowout to end all blowouts…

Donna curled her lip.

"I don't know…with someone threatening to kill us, maybe we'd better postpone the party."

Steve looked at her as if she'd blasphemed him.

"Postpone it…because of some nerd having a little fun with the most popular gang on campus? I don't think so…it just makes me more determined to make sure this party rocks the city to its foundations."  
He screamed in glee pumping his fist so that everyone looked at him in the hallway but being used to his bursts of youthful exuberance they soon returned to what they were doing.

* * *

Andrea burst down the hall trying to shake off the angst that seized her that she couldn't get out of her shift as a pole dancer tonight. Mr. X had decided to throw another private party in the VIP room and no, she hadn't been selected as part of the exclusive roster of dancers who'd entertain his guests but she had to double up to work the regular crowd.

She hated, no she despised not being special at anything. She worked her fingers to the bone on the newspaper, the debate team, the honor society, the teen crisis hotline, the student activist network and now this new job to pay the rent charged by Grandma Rose.

"Hey Andrea…"

She looked up to see Gil leave his classroom and walk up to her. Maybe he thought she was special and just didn't tell her. Maybe he was an asshole, a chauvinistic pig to her because he really, really liked her. Maybe…

"What do you want," she asked breathlessly.

He grew serious.

"I just need to know if you know where Brandon is right now," he said, "I need him…the national journalistic awards is looking for young talented writers for its workshop next month and I thought I'd nominate him."

Andrea's lips quivered…why hadn't he thought to nominate her for the award? No, he'd never do that because Brandon was special…he was Bran the Man and she was just Andrea Zuckerman…a hack, a pretender to the throne of journalism…and everything else.

A fraud, that's what she had to be. Oh but she'd show the world she was no one's hack and no one's fraud but how would she do it?

She had to come up with a plan.


	37. Chapter 37

Brenda actually remembered what it'd been like to eat lunch in the cafeteria after sitting down with Donna at one of the tables. Food fights and impromptu dancing took place all around them but Brenda couldn't pay any attention to that, not when Dirk Daggett's last words lingered in her brain. He'd told her as she left that she wouldn't be able to hack it in his class…that she'd missed too many sessions already and she should just drop out.

She almost blew up at him, pointed a finger at his chest and told him to go throw himself off a cliff. How dare he tell her or even insinuate that she had zero talent? That she wasn't so fabulously gifted as an actress, a natural born prodigy that she couldn't whip herself into shape to rule his stage. She thought about filing a complaint with Mrs. Teasley but then realized she wasn't on her good side anymore since she'd been seeking her education elsewhere outside the academic fishbowl and in the grittiness of the real world.

"I just want to kill him…"

Donna looked up while nibbling on her corn dog at Brenda who seethed with such anger on her pinched face.

"Kill who?"

Brenda sighed, reaching for her sushi rolls and chai tea.

"Dirk Daggett…the new drama teacher…"

Donna sucked in her breath.

"Oh…why? I heard he's really hot and there was a fight in the girl's locker room about who gets him first."

Brenda just rolled her eyes. How like silly little girls to fight over an arrogant, volatile if smoldering man in Dirk. He'd just been hired and had shown up in a leather jacket and worn jeans with knee high boots. Supposedly he'd taught at a convent school and there were rumors of…complications involving some of the female students there and a couple of nuns. So he'd hightailed it out of there and wound up here charming Mrs. Teasley and the school board enough so he wound up hired as the new drama instructor.

"They should fight over a real man…a true artist who's been out in the real world and raged against it…someone like Cyrano…but he refuses to reduce himself and his huge talent into being just another tired hack in academia."

Wow, Donna thought, Brenda really felt strongly about her artistic mentor. She picked up a rice cake and lathed it with the leftover mustard from her corn dog.

"Well Bren…you're in his class and if he flunks you, you won't be able to graduate."

Brenda snorted.

"I don't need a stinking piece of paper to tell me I have any value in this world," she said, "Not when I have this huge artistic talent and all these opportunities in front of me."

Donna furrowed her brow.

"Like what?"

Brenda paused.

"Let's see…well the gallery showing at the artistic festival on Melrose…the gallery on Sunset in the back room and…I've heard there will be others as well."

Donna shrugged.

"Whatever…but you still have to pass Dirk's class and he doesn't seem to think you're as talented…"

Brenda's face turned bright red.

"How can you say that? How can he think that? I've been acting on stage since I was three and was the third of Santa's elves in the Christmas pageant."

Donna had heard the story before…many times when Brenda talked about becoming the best actress the world has ever known but it hadn't happened yet. She doubted that it would happen but didn't tell her friend that.

"Maybe if you just talk to him…"

Brenda shook her head.

"Why should I? If he can't recognize how gifted I am, then it'll just be a waste of my time."

Donna just sighed not knowing what to say next. She really didn't get Brenda these days and wonder if she really knew her at all. Even when they'd spent the summer together in close quarters in Paris, she thought Brenda to be someone moody and often downright odd. She dressed in these outfits that Donna thought somewhat garish and she walked around pretending she was French even though she barely knew the language. She'd smoked believing it made her more hip and then there'd been that whole embarrassing deal with Rick, the cute but clueless American guy that Brenda had suckered into believing she was some sophisticated French mademoiselle.

"Brenda I don't know but you need to get on his good side or you won't get to graduate at the end of the year like the rest of us," Donna said, "Even Steve's graduating…it'd be a shame if you had to wait until next year."

Brenda made a face, not really caring.

"Like I said, I don't care what Dirk has to say about my acting," she said, "He's a nobody and he's just trying to ruin my life because he's jealous of my immense gift…well I'm not going to let him sabotage my career."

What career, Donna thought. Brenda must have been smoking mushrooms again. They'd all done them at the last sleepover at Jim and Cindy's house. She just really didn't understand her at all and besides they had worse things to worry about than Dirk Daggett.

Someone had threatened to kill them. Donna still shivered when she remembered what it'd been like to see her beloved car go up in flames with the death threat etched in its charred frame. The other members of the gang had been threatened too…but wait what about Brenda? She hadn't said anything about receiving any death threats. In fact, she appeared to belittle them as insignificant compared to the drama of her own life.

Did that mean…no it couldn't be…Brenda wouldn't be capable of threatening to kill people…certainly not her own friends could she? Donna knew she'd never ask this question back when the wonder twins had arrived at West Beverly…back when they'd been apple cheeked corn fed Midwesterners dressed in last year's preppy clothes.

But the Brenda of yesteryear was not the same as the one sitting with her now, dressed in black and scowling.

With the newer version, who knew what would happen?

* * *

Brandon ran into Gil in the hallway after finishing his expose on the women's water polo team. He'd wanted to talk to the advisor about getting off of the sports' beat now that he'd given up trying out for the different varsity sports. He realized that he just wouldn't make the cut, not when there were all those imports from outside the district flooding the tryouts.

But he'd moved on and when he saw Gil and proposed doing a series on high school students who moonlighted in other jobs…like he did at the Peach Pit, Gil had seemed receptive.

"Go for it Brandon," he said, "I do it myself and I'm a teacher…but we don't make the salaries we used to since the budgets got slashed. I bought into a business though and so the money pours in even though I only put a few hours a night into it."

Brandon's interest piqued.

"What kind of business…?"

Gil paused.

"Entertainment…but it's still in its earliest stages. I can't really talk about it right now but I'll be able to trade in my old Winnebago for some nice wheels."

Brandon nodded.

"Okay I'll do it…you know I think Andrea got a new job."

Gil didn't respond and Brandon thought he hadn't heard him.

"She won't say where…just that she's doing some tutoring outside of school but Grandma Rose started making her pay rent."

Gil nodded.

"Good for her…I didn't know she'd done that," he said, "There's no signs she's slowed down at the paper."

Brandon chuckled.

"Andrea…nothing slows her down…if it'll get her closer to getting into Yale."

Gil had graduated from there himself and he smiled whenever the name came up.

"I knew she wanted to go…but it's a tough school Brandon," he said, "She'll have to work her ass off to get on the waiting list."

Brandon frowned.

"She's pretty smart."

"I know but face it…little fish, big pond," he said, "I just don't know if she's up for it."

Gil walked over to get something out of his desk and Brandon thought he looked somewhat tired. But then if he had his own business on top of his teaching job that meant that he might be running on empty soon enough.

They both looked up as Andrea rushed into the room as if she were running late. She slapped her backpack on her desk and adjusted her glasses.

"You won't believe what I just saw in the hallway," she said, "Those police are back and they are asking a lot of questions about what happened in the chemistry lab…they'd already raided it…if they don't know now what can they learn and what is Mrs. Teasley covering up?"

Gil put up a hand.

"Now hold on Andrea…don't you think you're jumping to conclusions here? They could be here for some other reason."

Andrea just rolled her eyes at him.

"I hardly think so," she said, "That narc who was trying to get kids to sell drugs to him last year…he's back and they've hauled Scott's sister in there for questioning."

Gil sighed.

"That poor sweet misunderstood girl."

Brandon sighed.

"She nearly eighty sixed your career Gil," he said, "She doesn't deserve your sympathy."

Gil disagreed.

"She deserves it because her family's so messed up," he said, "Not everyone is as lucky to have such solid, reliable and sane parents like you and Brenda have…consider yourself more fortunate."

Andrea nodded.

"We must go and help her at once," she said, "make sure her civil rights aren't being violated."

They rushed out into the hallway as the police locked it down.


	38. Chapter 38

"David wait up…"

He kept walking at the sound of Donna's voice behind him, nasally and whiny. He didn't need to look to see that she'd be wearing one of her skimpy body hugging outfits…a mini skirt that skimmed her thighs and a top that left little to the imagination. Donna loved to tease even as she held back from a guy and David had grown tired of it. He had deluded himself into believing she might loosen her tight grip on her V card and maybe after smoking some weed, allow him certain liberties.

But she'd held back so far and told him she wasn't that type of girl. Some loose floozy like those cheerleaders who had been warming him up lately. David had plead ignorance insisting that he only had a little fun with them because he had…needs that some woman had to satisfy or he'd go crazy. It didn't change the way he felt about her…or that he'd really liked her. It's just that holding hands, making out on the shag carpet of her bedroom or kissing just didn't make her worth his while.

She had sworn never to speak to him again…ever but in recent days, she'd seem to soften a bit. Maybe she was understanding why he'd been spending time with other pretty girls. He heard her approach him, her heels clicking on the floor of the hallway at West Beverly.

He turned to look at her. Sure enough, she wore a pink tank top baring an inch or so of tanned belly accentuated by a golden ring piercing. She didn't wear a skirt, she wore cutoff denim shorts which appeared to be painted on her body.

Damn she looked tempting but if he made a move in her direction, she'd tease him a bit, get him all worked up, all wanting it and then she'd push him away reciting the words of her chastity pledge.

She bit her lip gazing at him with her doe like eyes.

"David…it's getting very weird now," she said, "I've been having these…visions that someone, a faceless person is hunting us down…"

He felt exasperation flood him. Was this some trick she played to get him to be her almost boyfriend again? He wasn't going to fall for it again, he wouldn't weaken to be played the fool who could look at his girlfriend but not touch.

"What are you talking about…so some creep threatened some of us," he said, "It's probably nothing…or someone trying to rattle us because…"

He stopped talking lest he reveal too much. She caught onto him quickly enough and her brows arched up.

"David…you know something. What were you going to tell us…what were you going to say about what's happening to us?"

He just looked at the furtive look on her face. Why did she look at him like that, like he'd done something wrong…especially since he hadn't even touched her?

"Donna…you're imaging things," he said, "I don't know anything that you don't know."

She didn't look like she quite believed him.

"I saw Sue today…I had such hopes she'd be a nice young girl," Donna said, "but she insists on turning herself into a hussy."

David rolled his eyes.

"Donna I hardly think…"

Her eyes flashed in pique.

"No you don't David…only with what's in your pants but Sue…she's going to get herself into trouble again if she acts like one."

David felt some degree of weight on his shoulders.

"Donna…it's not her fault that she's acting like that," he said, "Her mother's crazy even more than my mom and the whole family is a ticking time bomb waiting to go off."

Donna furrowed her brow as if she didn't quite understand.

"David don't be melodramatic," she said, "Sue just needs some guidance…I tried to mentor her to be a good girl but she needs someone else more at her level."

He sighed.

"I know…I promised Scott I'd take care of his family as he bled to death on the carpet that night," he said, "No…wait I yelled at him for being a moronic hayseed."

Donna bit her lip and David knew she was torn on what to do or say to him. He had flirted with going off the deep end into a dark abyss after Scott's death.

"It's not too late David…you can still help her," Donna said, "Just don't jump into bed with her okay? Because then you'd just be…sleazy."

He heard the mild reproach in her voice and it remained with the as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

Brandon went into the kitchen of Casa Walsh to fix himself a bologna sandwich with some jack cheese and plenty of mayo and mustard. He'd loved it how Cindy had fixed him these sandwiches when he was a little boy. Life had been so stressful lately he longed to return to those carefree years back in Minnesota camping out in the wilderness or playing ice hockey with his cousins.

But he was older now and living in the faster paced life in Beverly Hills. He'd come home after finally turning in his expose on the water polo team only to find that Jim and Cindy had gone out for the evening to an awards banquet.

That left him alone to come up with some dinner to eat so he stuck to the basics. He wondered where Brenda was right now and then figured she was out with her artsy friends somewhere. After finishing his sandwich, he grabbed a bottle of root beer from the frig and went to go watch television in the den. Just then the phone ring and he sighed, walking over to answer it.

"Hello…"

Nothing but silence met him.

"Hello…who's this? This is Brandon…who are you calling for?"

He thought he could make out the faint wheeze of someone on the other end. Just barely loud enough to hear but not understand.

"Who is this…why aren't you giving me a name?"

The faint wheeze continued.

"Emily this isn't you is it?"

Another pause and then click, the phone hung up on the other end. He just stared at the phone in his hand then hung it up with a shrug.

Then he headed to the den with his dinner without another thought.

* * *

Dylan cruised on his motorcycle over the hillside so he could look down at the twinkling lights of L.A. that masked the stars above it.

He'd been thinking the entire time he'd been on his bike about whether or not he should do what his mother suggested and that's seek a psychic about whether or not he could communicate with his dead father through a séance.

His mother was some new age freak, an ex-hippy who'd enjoyed the Sixties a bit much and had spent the last month hiking the mountains in Tibet seeking a spiritual guru. He missed his daddy but what his mother suggested, it was just crazy talk. He didn't know what happened after someone died but he didn't think his dad would be hanging around waiting for someone to contact him in a séance. He hadn't been the most available most involved father in Dylan's playgroup when he'd been a little boy.

"I can't believe I'm even considering it."

No, he couldn't do it. He had to head on back to find Kelly and get her to make it all better for him. To heal up the tortured little boy inside of him before he picked up a bottle of booze again and guzzled it down. He was this close to falling off the wagon and only Kelly could pick him up again, pulling him from the brink.

If he could only just find her.

He drove his bike to the limits and then he saw a blast of light hit him from behind and the revving of a powerful engine. A muscle car roared behind him and before he had a chance to react, it clipped him causing his motorcycle to flip in the air several times throwing Dylan 75 feet down the highway before he even knew it.


	39. Chapter 39

The gang all headed to the hospital after hearing that Dylan had been in a horrible accident with his motorcycle.

Kelly arrived first still applying makeup on her ashen face. She'd been preparing for a photo shoot for a teen magazine when she'd received a phone call that Dylan had smashed up his motorcycle on a highway. So like him, she thought, to go mess himself up like that without any consideration for her or her feelings. He did it knowing that she'd drop everything and come running in response.

The stupid nurse at the front desk wouldn't tell her anything because she was not related to Dylan. But she did learn from an orderly that he'd been taken off the ambulance alive but that he'd been mumbling unintelligently.

Kelly sighed. That didn't tell her very much because Dylan rambled quite often especially when he'd been hitting the natural herbal concoctions he'd been substituting for booze now that he was back in AA.

"What did he say?"

The orderly just put down his mop and shrugged.

"No idea…man I just work here," he said, "and the walls have ears and if they listened to me talking to you, it could be the end of me."

Kelly just wrinkled her forehead studying him. Who was this little man anyway and what did he know about Dylan?

"Did he ask for me?"

The man just looked at her a long moment then continued mopping the floor. She left him to go find someone she recognized and soon enough Brandon arrived and took charge of the scene.

"Hey Kelly…how's Dylan doing?"

She sighed deeply.

"They won't tell us…it's like they don't want us to know and I came all the way down here to find out…"

* * *

Brandon went to go buy himself a cola from the machine. It hit the spot and helped him sharpen his mind to think of what could have possibly happened to his friend. Had he boozed it up again or taken drugs thus not being able to control his motorcycle…had he been distracted by something he might have seen or heard?

David walked up to him once he arrived in the ER. He'd looked disheveled and had started growing stubble on his face.

"What happened?"

Brandon sighed, finishing off his cola.

"I don't know…but it's still early," he said, "I know that it'll come to me…all the answers and I'll figure it out."

* * *

David looked around for Donna but she hadn't arrived yet. Andrea rushed in with Steve, trailing what looked like feathers dripping out from what she wore under her long trench coat.

"I saw it on the news," Andrea said, "I rushed over here and ran into Steve in the parking lot."

Steve's blue eyes grew serious.

"I couldn't be anywhere else," he said, "My dad wanted me to go with him to the father/son gold tournament but I gave him a rain check."

Andrea's eyes boggled behind her glasses.

"How'd he take it?"

Steve shrugged.

"He's going to disown me and take away my allowance," he said, "but I can hit my mom up for more money."

They all went to sit in the waiting room all together…though Kelly noticed that Brenda wasn't here and what had happened with Donna?

Andrea sat next to her.

"Where's Donna?"

Kelly just shrugged.

"I have no idea…I saw her earlier today and she seemed happy enough."

Andrea rubbed her hands together.

"I hope Dylan makes it," she said, "If we could see him, I could read his chart and find out what's wrong with him."

Kelly gritted her teeth.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds."

Andrea frowned.

"I heard he flew 75 feet into the air on the news," she said, "and bounced when he hit the pavement."

Kelly put her hands over her ears.

"I don't want to hear the details," she said, "Like I said, I really just think he's trying to get attention."

Andrea sucked in her breath.

"How can you say such a thing," she said, "Dylan's a sweet gentle soul who wants nothing…in fact he's given so much to all of us."

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Like what? Sure he's a lot of fun but it's draining being with him," she said, "He's so moody all the time, so wanting me to tell him how great he is because I knew him since we were both in nursery school."

"Oh Kelly…I think he's very nice, very intelligent…and very creative in his writing…"

The other girl sniffed.

"I wouldn't know…he doesn't share that side of him with me," she said, "It's all about getting it on and how pretty I am…and I know I'm the most beautiful girl at West Beverly…but still I got brains too and…"

Andrea just listened to Kelly prattle on not really getting what she said. Then Kelly turned to eye her sharply.

"Where were you anyway?"

Andrea looked startled.

"What…what do you mean? I was at…work."

Kelly sharpened her eyes.

"Where do you work anyway?"

Andrea bit her lip knowing she'd never be able to tell anyone.

"I…I work in entertainment," she said, "but it's kind of secret."

"Secret…what do you mean by that?"

Andrea didn't want to get into details especially with someone as gossipy as Kelly. If she knew that Andrea was working as a pole dancer at some seedy club, then the entire school would know by morning.

"Oh nothing…look do you think that they've taken Dylan into surgery?"

Kelly just wrinkled her forehead again.

"How would I know? Do I look like I work here?"

Andrea left her to go talk to the nurse at the front desk, wanting to get away from Kelly before she thought up her next nosy question.

Brandon stood a couple feet away purchasing another cola from the machine. She walked up to him.

"Hey…do you know what happened to him?"

He blinked his eyes and popped the tab off his drink.

"I have no idea Andrea…I just got a phone call from the hospital that he'd been brought in by ambulance after a motorcycle accident."

She digested that.

"Are you sure it was an accident Brandon?"

He looked at her, annoyance flashing on his face. Damn, she'd gotten used to that look and he needed to just stop it right now.

"I don't know what to think…but Andrea you have to remember, Dylan's an addict. He's into booze and drugs and that's a dangerous combination especially when on the back of a motorcycle."

She sighed.

"I know…but don't you think it's odd that he gets into this latest accident not long after someone threatens to kill us?"

Brandon furrowed his brow.

"I don't think he got one himself."

She shrugged.

"Maybe the killer didn't want to give him a heads up before trying to take him out."

"Excuse me Andrea…take him out?"

She nodded fervently.

"It's cop talk for murder Brandon, you know that."

Of course he did but to hear her talk that the crash might be deliberate…it chilled Brandon to the bone. If someone was trying to kill them…really kill them and it wasn't just some loser nerd threatening them for kicks, then they just might all be in serious trouble.

"I doubt anyone would go so far as to try to kill someone on a freeway."

She sighed deeper this time.

"Brandon…how can you say that," she said, "We could all be in terrible danger."

Donna wandered up to them dressed in a sheer white blouse which revealed the darker outline of a bra underneath and a wrap around skirt.

"Danger….what are you saying about danger?"

Andrea bit her lip feeling she might have said too much. Donna wasn't the brightest bulb in the string of lights and she might not fully understand what was said to her. Brandon licked his lips obviously trying to figure out what to tell her.

"Donna…we're not in danger," Brandon said, "Dylan's accident was just that…an accident."

She began to shiver quite violently, with fear etched on her face.

"Oh Brandon you're so wrong," she said, "You see…I'm special…I've been having these psychic visions…visions of death and destruction all around us…we're all in terrible, awful danger."

He blinked his eyes and then he chuckled.

"Oh Donna you can't be serious," he said, "Nothing's going to happen to us. The investigation will show that Dylan's high as a kite and he'll be ordered back into a rehab center."

Donna frowned.

"Brandon…we might all be dead…I saw seven wax figures…and I think they were of us…they were lit like candles…only they…we were all melting away…streams of red wax that looked like blood…"

Andrea looked petrified. Brandon just held up his hand.

"Donna…that's just nonsense…I said nothing's going to happen to us and no one's going to kill us."

But he didn't see the shadowy figure standing not far away watching them.


	40. Chapter 40

Brenda cursed while driving in traffic on Sunset. She had just heard on the radio that Dylan had been in a horrific motorcycle accident on the highway. It confused her at first because she thought she'd just know if he were in trouble…that they were somehow psychically linked but that hadn't happened. She'd probably been the last person to find out…which meant that Kelly likely had gotten the news first. Maybe she had been so intimately linked with him that she had a vision of him being in trouble…no Brenda had to believe that she was the most important person in Dylan's life.

Even though they weren't dating anymore and she of course had moved onto bigger and better with Cyrano her artistic mentor. But she still…she had to be that most important person…the one whose name would form first on his lips after he woke up from a coma or before he faded from this world.

The traffic light turned red forcing her to stop and wait for what seemed like hours…but had only been about a minute. God, at this rate she'd never make it to the hospital to make her dramatic entrance as everyone looked up at her at the same time wondering what had taken her so long.

What would she tell them? After all she was supposed to just instinctively know when Dylan was in trouble being his soul mate and all that. Kelly was just a passing fancy while he got over her. She sometimes wished she still wanted him but she had just grown so much, matured so readily under the toolage of her mentor.

The light suddenly turned green and she kept driving. She wondered whether Dylan had been boozing it off before he'd gotten on his bike. Had he been so distraught, feeling so empty after their breakup that he'd fallen off the wagon again? Yes that had to be it, what else could it be?

She cursed at the slowness of the traffic jam as it inched along. Then her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hi this is Bren…who's this?"

There was no number on the ID screen.

"Brenda…Brenda Walsh?"

The voice sounded raspy, almost distorted. That just irritated her. Why couldn't people speak more clearly when they talked on the phone? They should just not use the phone at all.

"This is her…who the hell is this? Can you speak clearly?"

The voice rasped further.

"Ah, this is Brenda Walsh, one half of the wonder twins from Casa Walsh…it's good to hear your voice."

Brenda just rolled her eyes.

"Listen whoever this is…I'm on my way to somewhere important," she said, "I have no time to spend on the phone."

"You're going to the hospital to join the others to sit until you find out whether Dylan McKay lives or dies…"

That stopped her cold. She began to shiver, her lips to tremble.

"How…do you know about Dylan?"

God, she really was the last one to find out wasn't she?

"That doesn't matter Brenda Walsh…what matters is whether or not you get to the hospital in time."

That horrified her.

"Time…is Dylan dying right now…I think I would know if that were the case…"

"You know nothing…"

Brenda gripped her phone tighter.

"How can you say that…I was the smartest girl back in Minnesota…well almost but I'm still very smart…and very talented."

"Shut up Brenda."

She felt stunned by the caller's rudeness. Who was this person and what gave him or her the right to tell her to shut up?

"Now you listen here…I will not be treated like I'm a child…"

A cackling laugh greeted her and she felt chilled by it despite her new maturity.

"I will treat you as I like," the voice said, "For you have done a grave wrong…now I don't have much time but I will later…"

"But…"

The phone clicked on the other end of the line. Brenda just looked at her phone puzzled and a bit unnerved. Then she heard the honking around her of cars impatient to get moving once the traffic jam cleared.

She continued driving to the hospital, but she remained perturbed by the strange phone call.

* * *

Donna bit her lip. Damn if the doctor who had briefed them hadn't been the most handsome man she'd ever seen, a real prince charming but he only seemed interested in his patient.

Kelly had batted her eyelashes at him as she sidled closer but he ignored her focusing on telling them that Dylan had been rushed to surgery to be sewn back together from injuries suffered by the accident.

"Will he live or die,"

The doctor looked at Donna who'd asked the obvious question and he looked troubled.

"It's too early to tell..he's lost a lot of blood," he said, "and he might need transfusions during the surgery…if anyone wants to donate blood."

David raised his hand.

"Hey doctor, I'll do it," he said, "I'm the same blood type as Dylan…"

The doctor nodded.

"Follow the nurse into the next room and she'll set you up."

David followed the pretty young thing who smiled at him and Donna just shook her head disgusted. There her boyfriend went after the closest thing in a tight skirt. She went over to the doctor who had been just about to leave them.

"Oh Doctor…what if he doesn't make it? What if he dies?"

The doctor sighed.

"It's too early to say that's what happened," he said, "and he's young and strong so it's possible he'll come through this just fine."

"I don't know what we'd do if anything did happen to him," Donna said, hugging her bare belly, "He's very important to all of us…"

Brandon walked up and looked gravely at the doctor.

"Do they know if it was an accident?"

The doctor seemed caught off guard.

"Accident…what do you mean? The young man was hit by a car because he stopped too quickly…that's what the person who called 911 told the dispatcher."

Donna didn't know that but she still felt troubled. After all, they'd been getting death threats and all of a sudden, Dylan was in a nearly fatal accident.

"You sure it wasn't deliberate?"

The doctor looked at her oddly.

"Why would you say that?"

She decided to play it casual with him.

"Oh I don't know…it's just that he's such a careful rider."

The doctor shrugged.

"The caller also said run a test for drugs including acid," he said, "That he more than dabbles in the stuff…if that's true that'd explain the crash."

Donna felt stunned.

"That can't be true…he's cleaned up now," she said, "He used to drink a lot but he's straightened out his life."

Kelly flipped her hair back after reapplying some lip gloss and walked over to where Donna stood with that nice looking doctor. She knew what her friend was doing, she was going to make a move on the young man but seriously what could she do for him? Since she wore that damn chastity belt, all she could do was tiltilate and tease the poor man. She'd never take it further than that…not like Kelly of course.

Yeah she was going with Dylan but they weren't exclusive…she could go scratch whatever itch she wanted. He had told her that and she knew that it was because he still harbored feelings for Brenda. So it'd serve him right if she did some harmless flirting with the doctor who treated him.

Donna just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Kelly…your boyfriend is in surgery right now," she said, "and you're making a play for the doctor?"

Her friend just threw her a pithy look.

"So why are you talking with him then?"

Donna bit her lip.

"I had to ask him some questions about the accident," she said, "Like if it was an accident."

Kelly frowned.

"What do you mean…if it was an accident," she said, "We all know Dylan was drinking or tripping on some acid before he got on his bike."

Then another voice joined them.

"No we don't Kelly…and I can't believe you're saying that…"

Donna and Kelly turned around and saw an irate Brenda heading straight for them.

:


	41. Chapter 41

Brenda just waited in the lobby with the rest of the gang. Dylan had been in surgery for about five hours and already she felt restless. She looked over at Kelly who kept applying more mascara and lip gloss as if she were getting ready for a modeling shoot…but then maybe she had one scheduled. Ever since Jackie who had to be the coolest mother alive had gotten out of rehab again, she'd been pushing her daughter to pick up modeling again.

That led to Kelly eschewing celery sticks in favor of rice cakes and coconut water which she slurped down by the gallons.

"I can't believe my mother wants me to shoot that commercial with her," she mumbled, "I've still got three pounds to lose."

Donna shook her head.

"I've got five Kelly…I don't know what to do if my jeans don't fit by the night of the party…"

Kelly curled her tongue.

"You're wearing jeans to Steve's party? Well, I guess if you don't have anything better to wear to it."

Donna pouted.

"My parents cut up my credit cards," she said, "because I brought those golden boots at that boutique. They were only a couple grand…"

"Per boot…really Donna for someone who wants to major in fashion design, you need some help coming up with your own style."

Rather than being insulted by Kelly's rudeness, Donna just sighed.

"I know…but I'm one of the poor right now…the have nots until my parents let me get some new plastic," she said, "Daddy's softening because I'm his little girl but my mom is being so unreasonable."

Kelly couldn't argue that Donna's mother drove everyone crazy with her draconian stances on high school students as a member of the school board. But she was a hypocrite as well because everyone knew she shacked it up with different men at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel.

"You're not that poor Donna," Kelly said, "at least your mom isn't making you model for extra shopping money…I don't know what's gotten into Jackie lately."

Donna just looked sad.

"I hope Dylan doesn't die Kelly," she said, "He's too cool to have anything bad happen to him and yet it does anyways."

Kelly snorted.

"That's because he sits around in a blue funk most of the time," she said, "You don't know this because you don't go out with him but seriously, he's a drag most of the time."

Donna looked shocked.

"Kelly…how can you say that? He could be on his death bed….having an out of body experience or something like that right now."

Kelly shrugged, not caring much about that and she reached to pat some more color on her pale cheeks, wondering how much longer it'd take until the doctor came out to talk to them.

* * *

Brenda just looked over at her former best friends forever in Kelly and Donna. She'd been thinking about how they'd been best buds once, inseparable but she hadn't seen them much lately. Face it, they were just spoiled little girls, pampered princesses in their stylish clothes and fancy cards…not to mention trips to plastic surgeons.

Never forced to wear clothes from Target or forced to sit shotgun with Brandon to go anywhere…well at least she didn't have to be seen waiting at a bus stop in Beverly Hills like Andrea…before she'd gone to live with Grandma Rose.

Andrea remained a mystery but not one that captivated her all that much. Where did she go when not hanging with the gang and why did she leave a trail of feathers behind her wherever she went in the waiting room? Brenda knew she carried the major hots for Brandon who face it, wasn't going to go out with a girl who didn't look like a Barbie doll fresh out of the box.

She wondered why she hadn't somehow sensed that Dylan had gotten into trouble…weren't they supposed to be soul mates even though she'd moved on to a more mature, sophisticated man in Cyrano?

And who had been calling her on her phone? She hadn't given her cell number to just anyone…just a few cool people. Some raspy voice had told her to shut up as if it had the right, how dare it! She would do whatever she wanted to do as long as it was cool, edgy and all that as part of her new persona. He had called her Brenda of all things when she'd been in the process of reinventing herself, meaning that she'd go by another name besides the one her parents had given her.

She had been looking online for inspiration for her new name. Yet someone out there wanted to kill her and the others, she knew that now and that person had no face.

Not literally but she meant that they didn't know who was out there threatening her and the other members of the gang. Brenda thought that she might know…who was the last person who phone stalked them after all?

Emily Valentine…and hadn't she set a car on fire once? No wait, she'd doused herself with gasoline and threatened to set the Homecoming float on fire once. But that was close enough to Donna having had her beloved car torched with a grim warning of death etched on its side.

Yes, it had to be Emily Valentine doing all this mayhem right now…inside her twisted head was some diabolical plot of revenge. Brenda just knew it and damn if she wasn't brilliant enough to figure it all out. But should she broach the subject with her brother? Though he'd been the primary target of her incessant phone stalking, he seemed to still harbor a softness for the wacked out bleached blonde but then again Brandon always had been the weaker twin.

No she had to do some investigating on her own because face it everyone in this room lacked her street smarts and deductive skills…they'd never have the stomach for it either still living in la la land and never having ventured into the real world like she did every day.

"Brenda…"

She looked up and saw Andrea standing there biting her lip. God, what did she want? There was no way she would ever truly be cool…she's always be a nerd. A smart nerd but a dweeb nonetheless. But Brenda knew she had to be patient.

"What is it Andrea?"

Andrea took that as an invite to sit down next to her and Brenda braced herself.

"Dylan's going to be okay isn't he?"

Brenda didn't know the answer to that but she knew she had to come up with something.

"I think the doctor said he's in bad shape but Dylan's a strong person…he's had to be since his father died in that explosion."

Andrea nodded clearly digesting that.

"I know…I've been really helping him with his writing lately," she said, "and we've gotten sort of close…"

So what, Brenda thought, did Andrea really think she'd have a chance with a guy like him? Dream on girl, she thought wishing she'd just go back to her corner of the waiting room.

"Do you think that someone deliberately tried to kill him?"

Brenda just looked at Andrea without blinking.

"What…what do you mean?"

Andrea sighed.

"I mean…we've all been threatened by someone out to get us…for something in our pasts," she said, "Well most of us…and then Dylan crashes his bike…do you really think that's a coincidence?"

Brenda just shrugged.

"Dylan's always crashing his bike and if he were high on booze and acid…or god knows what else…because he's cute Andrea but he's an addict…"

"It's a disease Brenda…"

"Whatever…no one forced him to booze it up or smoke crack…"

Andrea fell silent not knowing what to say until…

"But Brenda that aside, it could have been attempted murder," she said, "What if this person making these threats intends to follow through on them?"

Brenda had of course considered that, being the brightest bulb in the room but she didn't want Andrea to hook up to her to help her solve some mystery. She needed to do this one on her own.

No matter how dangerous that might be.

* * *

The surgeons tried frantically to revive Dylan but he flat lined on the table.

"Get me some adrenalin…STAT," the lead surgeon ordered, "or we're going to lose him."

The nurse handed him the hypodermic and he injected it before pounding onto his chest to see if that would work before resorting to the paddles.

But the electric line on the monitor remained flat.


	42. Chapter 42

Donna looked around the room and wondered which of them would be the next to be targeted for an accident. She bit her lip, fidgeted with her hands, gripping the hem of her shirt where it rode above her navel ring.

"Oh God…please don't let Dylan die…please don't let me be next…this waiting until I'm married to…you know…I couldn't bear it if my life were snuffed out by some murderous fiend before then."

Andrea looked over at her and Donna knew she'd spoken too loud. She had to shut up because she didn't want anyone to know her secret angst. She didn't want to divulge that she had less than angelic thoughts right now…about the man lying on the table

She'd always wanted Dylan…though she'd never admit it. He was her angel on earth even though she had heard about his troubling rep. Both Brenda and Kelly had been drawn to his darker side, the rebellious bad boy and both had wound up frustrated at his moodiness. But Donna knew she'd be the one who could change him…after all she was the star of this drama wasn't she? It all revolved around her.

But if she had a chance with Dylan…they'd be like the shining stars of West Beverly…she could be the prom queen rather than just a lowly member of the court genuflecting to Kelly. Meanwhile her friend was wiping off some coconut water off of her pouting lips. She'd wanted to exit for hours now while her boyfriend fought for his life.

"Hey Kelly…we should find out in an hour or so if he's going to make it."

Kelly sighed…pouting her lips again in front of her small mirror.

"God I'm getting crow's feet even though I've been using that special cream I got," she said, "How am I going to get rid of them by the photo shoot on Monday?"

Donna had no idea but she figured that the makeup artists would find a way or they could just airbrush them away like they did with other models. But right now she felt so damn irritated at her friend's self centerness.

"Kelly stop being so self-absorbed," she said, "You're supposed to be Dylan's girlfriend, his support unit during crises like this one…and instead you're worried about a couple of wrinkles."

Kelly frowned.

"A couple…I thought I only had one…oh my god!"

Donna just shook her head.

"Kelly…Dylan needs you right now…and besides if you don't give him what he needs, you know he'll just turn to Brenda."

Kelly didn't like the sound of that and Donna knew it'd provoke her to act. She knew that Kelly considered herself the queen bee of the social scene at West Beverly and no one would be allowed to usurp her authority.

"Oh you're so right…what am thinking? I just get so frazzled when there's a crisis…I'll be better I promise."

Donna smiled because she knew that someday Kelly would backslide so badly that Dylan would tire of her and drop her. Then she'd be waiting for some of that hotness he exuded. She might have taken a vow of chastity to Father Michael but she still could have some fun…and she knew they'd be hot together. After all when she'd bombed her SATS she'd been a bad girl for a few days…hanging out with the tough West Beverly crowd in the parking lot smoking cigarettes and dressing down a bit.

"Donna…do you think he and Brenda were getting back together?"

Donna jolted herself out of the steamy fantasy that had shaken her to the core.

"Uh…no…he only loves you Kelly…you know that."

Kelly smiled then, mollified.

"Okay…then all's good," she said, "I just know he's going to make it."

Donna hoped so too but it was going into the tenth hour of his surgery and they had yet to receive an update. She looked over to where David was dancing in the corner, gyrating to whatever played on his headphones.

She wondered if somewhere nearby the mysterious faceless entity that had been trying to scare them, this person watched too…?

"Kelly…we need to know if it was an accident…"

Her friend looked up from where she'd been filing her fingernails.

"I know it's an accident. I dig Dylan….really I do but he's a boozer and a druggie and he probably loaded up on whatever he could get his hands on before he took off on his bike."

"Did you have a fight?"

Kelly looked taken aback.

"God no…we don't fight. He just acts unreasonable sometimes," she said, "We did have a…spat but most definitely not an argument."

Donna nodded, whatever…but she still wondered if it had been an accident at all. She knew she had the brains to find out…she just had to put them to good use.

"Kelly I'm going to find out the truth," she said, "I'm going to find out if someone tried to hurt Dylan or not."

Her friend didn't look too impressed.

"Okay…whatever but I know it's an accident…it just has to be because the alternative is just too scary to consider…that someone might be trying to kill us."

* * *

Steve had been on his cell talking to the band he wanted to show up at his big party he'd been planning. Yeah, Dylan's accident had put a crimp into the timeline of the planning but the party would go on and he knew that if Dylan were conscious and could speak or even do hand signals he would totally endorse this mindset.

"Hey Brandon…I think I might have a kicking band but I still need to find a place for our jamming party."

"Steve…we're in the hospital and you're thinking about your party."

His friend's eyes widened.

"Well yeah…the show must go on as they said…you know Dylan would totally want the party to go forward."

Brandon frowned.

"Dylan never went to any of the parties…though he broke up a couple of them that got too wild."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"None of them ever got that far…he got overexcited," he said, "Donna said she'd handle the decorations and some of the catering."

"Catering?"

"Well yeah Brandon…got to have some good food there to feed the guests…and I've got to get the best booze and some other things…"

Brandon's eyes grew serious.

"You mean drugs…Steve you can't do that…what if the police show up?"

Steve shrugged.

"My mother knows them all. I'll just hand out autographed photos…I always keep them in stock."

Brandon sighed.

"I really hope Dylan makes it man…but it doesn't look good."

Steve waved his hand.

"I'm sure it'll all work out," he said, "Dylan's one tough dude and if anyone can make it…he can…now back to the party. Like I said, I got this really hot band…"

They continued talking as they waited for news…then Brandon felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up, saw unknown caller and that irritated him.

"Who is this? Who's calling me?"

The heavy breathing met his questions.

"Listen I'm going to hang up right now if you don't tell me who you are. I have other things I have to do now…"

"Brandon…."

The voice was raspy, the word pronounced one letter, one phonetic sound at a time. It sounded downright creepy…and try as he might, he couldn't place the voice.

"Who is this?"

"You will know all sooooon…."

The voice grew more distorted and didn't sound human.

"No tell me now…or I'll hang up…."

"So hang up Bran the Man," the voice continued, "and you will not know everything until just before you die…."

The phone clicked off and Brandon had no idea what had just happened. Or what horrors lay ahead for all of them.


	43. Chapter 43

Brenda stood up and decided she couldn't take it anymore. She'd been watching the rest of the gang sitting in the emergency room waiting for word on whether or not Dylan survived the surgery. She'd seen how Kelly had been more focused on her makeup and Donna had been looking over at David like she viewed him as eye candy and hated herself for it. Andrea harbored some secret which probably wasn't very thrilling and dripped feathers while David and Steve were both on the phone. Besides mainlining cola, Brandon seemed to be the most vigilant of all of them.

She knew why she'd decided one morning she was just way too mature and too far ahead in her own evolution for this group. She had to move on and get herself a new crowd, a better scene and leave her old life behind.

Only Dylan had dragged her back into it when he'd likely chugged some more booze, popped more pills and crashed his motorcycle again. She sighed getting up wondering if she should call and check on Cyrano…and wondered why he hadn't called her. Oh well, he was probably very busy with his art and she'd see him later on when she got news about her ex-boyfriend.

She knew she'd have to start looking for the killer…or the wannabe killer because she knew that despite Dylan's many vices, he had help in his own accident. She knew there had to be someone out there with a vengeful wicked heart and cruel intent to snuff everyone in the group out one by one. But who could it be? She knew the rest of them cast her a suspicious look but paid no mind to it. She wasn't running around threatening people…in fact she had her eye cast on Brandon's ex, Emily Valentine who had been locked up in the loony bin but none of them had checked lately to see if she was still in her padded cell. Maybe she'd been released.

After stretching her arms because they were in the 10th hour after all, she got up to go get herself some Zen tea from the cafeteria. She steeped it, bought some California rolls and then went back to the waiting room. Kelly eyed the food hungrily as she was still subsisting on celery and zero calorie cola. She had that photo shoot to do on Monday after all. God, she'd never be as pathetic as that blonde waif with the nose job. Brenda knew herself to be a more natural beauty…she bet she could get modeling jobs if she had a mother like Jackie and well, she had other more important talents than her good looks. She was very good with her art and would be a major talent someday. Cyrano would see to that. She thought about calling one of her new friends, Blue Oyster Pearl or Little Fawn what's her name but didn't want to bore them with the details of what happened to Dylan.

"Hey Bren…can I have one?"

It wasn't Kelly who asked but Andrea who had wondered over still dripping glittery feathers. What was up with that and then she decided because it was Andrea, she really didn't want to know.

"One…what?"

Andrea pointed a finger at the California rolls.

"One of those…they look good and there was no food in the frig at Grandma Rose's," she said, "She's going to be going out of town to a national bridge tournament and the cupboards are bare."

"She left you with some money didn't she?"

Andrea shook her head sadly.

"No…I'm supposed to bring it home with my new job," she said, "But the tips haven't been great. I'm thinking about getting more on top you know…"

Brenda blinked her eyes wondering if she'd heard her right.

"You're going to do what?"

"Get more on top…I want to be more busty like the other girls…the ones I work with," Andrea said, "I'm going to ask Kelly and Donna for a good surgeon."

Brenda sighed.

"I'm sure Kelly would know," she said, "Jackie looks way awesome for her age and she's probably had some work done."

Andrea nodded.

"I'll go ask Kelly…thanks…"

Then she got a peculiar look on her face. Brenda sighed wondering what would come next, not really wanting to talk to a nerd like Andrea now that she didn't have to do that.

"Brenda…do you think that someone might have been trying to kill Dylan?"

Brenda just looked at the other girl who was going out for valedictorian after all.

"Why do you say that Andrea…?"

The brainiac bit her lip.

"I don't know…it just seems odd…yes I know that Dylan's got his demons but why would he get in an accident right after we started getting these threats?"

Brenda shrugged, playing it all casual. She had her own intentions to investigate the mysterious circumstances and didn't want Andrea as a sidekick.

"I don't know…he probably got in another fight with Kelly and hit the liquor…maybe dropped some acid and then took off on his bike…it's happened before."

Andrea frowned.

"I always thought he'd gotten himself clean."

Brenda sighed.

"No Andrea…he's off the wagon and it's not my fault this time."

Andrea digested that and then she looked resolute.

"I'm sure…but I'm an investigative reporter…I broke the cafeteria story and I will find out if anyone's trying to kill us…and then I'm going to write about it."

She walked off and Brenda just watched shaking her head. The girl wasn't only pathetic, she was just plain nuts.

* * *

Brandon sat in his chair drinking his fifth cola…stewing over the phone call he'd just gotten. He knew it had to be from the person who'd been sending them threats over something he knew about them. But then again it could be a girl…the voice had been so scratchy…so distorted that had to be done on purpose.

Who was it, he wondered. He knew the others had their suspicions, the ones who were thinking clearly and not wrapped up in their own petty problems. He knew that his sister had her suspicions…he could sense them inside his head because she was the other side of the coin from him. But it couldn't be Emily Valentine…yes he'd been getting some strange phone calls at home and on his cell…still that didn't mean that she was guilty.

He knew it was likely forbidden to think this way but despite everything that happened, he harbored some sweet sentiments about the girl who'd gone fatal attraction on him after he'd broken it off on her. He hadn't meant to ditch her permanently…just until he thought about the whole Euphoria deal out. He couldn't shake his attraction for the bleached blonde transplant…with the faded jeans and the leather jacket. Just thinking about her…made him feel unsettled because he knew he should want to be as far away from her as possible but…

"Brandon…why haven't we heard anything yet?"

He looked over at Kelly who had put her hair into a ponytail. Her face looked peaked but he knew she didn't eat much these days and Dylan hadn't been the best boyfriend to her. Kelly deserved better than that loser…that somehow managed to attract all the chicks to him in a flock while Brandon was left with the leftovers. It vexed him to no end because he knew he had that wholesome Midwestern thing going for him…girls should love that too but they went for the bad boy with the flashy wardrobe and the trust fund every time.

"The doctors are doing everything they can to save his life," Brandon said, "They'll come out and give us the news when they've sown him up again."

"I know that Brandon…it's just that this has been hard you know," she said, "and I'm facing it all by myself..no one to support me…"

He saw the hint of vulnerability amid her angular cheek bones and realized she was quite pretty but she carried a torch for the man on the operating table and besides she'd been his sister's best friend before she'd ditched everyone for her latest episode of eccentric behavior.

"It's going to be all right Kelly just wait and see…"

A deep sigh and other gurgle of coconut water followed his sage words.

"I hope so Brandon…"

But somewhere not so far away a killer plotted.


	44. Chapter 44

Andrea looked up at her shrink. She was lying on the couch again trying to unlock the secrets inside her psyche and put them into words befitting of a future valedictorian to tell the shrink. But she had to be careful too because she knew that more than one of them could get her locked up right next to Emily V at the mental hospital.

Starting with her sudden fantasies to kill Grandma Rose…if the old woman hadn't started charging her rent to live with her then she wouldn't be working as an exotic dancer for some mysterious Mr. X on the shady side of Hollywood where dreams crashed and burned. But then she remembered that she had that expose to write that would win her the collegiate Pulitzer and put her on the top of the admittance lists for the ivy leagues.

She told herself that every time she suited up in her costume only to strip most of it off while pole dancing. But she pasted a come hither look on her face over her resentment and saved all the negativity including homicidal inclinations for her dreams.

Like the ones she started having lately about smothering Grandma Rose with a pillow as she slept in her bed or…poisoning her raisin bran in the morning…maybe her latte too. She knew she was just too good to do any of it in reality not to mention she was also too gutless. Her dreams had always been vivid…she'd dreamed during high stress periods at school that Gil was out to get her and ruin her life, cheat her out of her dreams with some heinous plot and cackling laugh. He never succeeded, she always thwarted off his efforts and in real life he never brought those defeats he suffered up. Just sticking to polite chatter and faux interest in her to disguise that he'd sabotage her in a second, anything to elevate his prize student…a boy of course named Brandon Walsh to the top of the hierarchy of perfection at West Beverly. Sometimes Brandon appeared in her dreams as well to cheer Gil on or to just look at her with a twisted smirk on his face…like he knew the destruction of Andrea or the image she'd labored so hard to construct was a done deal.

"Like Hell it is…"

The shrink cleared her throat.

"What did you say Andrea?"

Andrea blinked her eyes realizing she'd said it out loud.

"Did I say something?"

Act all innocent like she'd been quiet and the shrink was the one imagining words where none were spoken. But the shrink just tapped her notepad with her pen.

"Yes Andrea…you muttered something about Hell…does it play some kind of role in your life? Do you think that's where you'll be going?"

Now Andrea felt confused.

"No I don't…I don't think I'm going to Hell…though Grandma Rose might say otherwise."

The shrink nodded.

"Ah…you seem to think she stands in judgment of you."

Andrea's eyes widened as she stared at the ceiling.

"Well yes…she constantly harps on me about the littlest most mundane things…but I don't pay her any mind…really…in fact I think she's getting a bit senile. She's the right age for Alzheimer's isn't she?"

A plan began to form inside Andrea's mind and she wove another tale to tell the shrink. Something that would convince her how right she was about everything and keep her from being Emily V's roommate.

So she started spinning it, after all as the future Valedictorian of West Beverly High how could she fail?

* * *

Brandon hung up the phone for the tenth time in the kitchen at Casa Walsh. Cindy stood there in her apron making preparations for a key lime pie to stick in the oven for after dinner. She loved to cook, clean and even when Jim hired a maid, Cindy still insisted on mopping the floor and sorting the recyclables…she even started a vegetable garden in the back so they'd dine only on organic veggies and fruits. It nearly took over the entire yard after the orange trees had been shipped in along with kiwis and species of such he couldn't pronounce.

With Jim holing up in the office with his new secretary Millicent doing work of course that left Cindy with more time on her hands and to let any paranoid suspicions she had run amok. Domestic chores and a few lattes a day from their new coffee maker helped keep her focused on the wonderful life they'd built together.

"Brandon…who keeps calling?"

He didn't answer…already compiling a list of suspects but he didn't let on…he didn't want to worry Jim and Cindy with this latest obsessive dialer. Cindy had been traumatized over the time that Emily V had done it before getting wasted and trying to turn herself into a flaming shis kabob.

"No one…probably one of those robo callers…after all, there's a PTA election going on now."

Cindy nodded with a sigh.

"I remember...Felice tried to get me to run…and Jackie talked me out of it."

Brandon remembered that episode and figured that Kelly's mom was probably right. There could only be one star in the family and everyone knew it had to be him.

She looked at him suddenly pensive as she checked the temperature of the oven.

"Brandon…it's not her again is it?"

He shook his head quickly to reassure her and to get her off of his back…because he himself remained unsure.

"I…I'm sure not…she's locked up now and sedated most of the time."

His mother looked troubled but she nodded.

"Okay then…the poor sweet thing…she didn't know better…I'd feel sorry for her but…"

Except for the fact that she'd almost blown up Brandon, Brenda and a good portion of Casa Walsh…his mother remained troubled.

"Almost like that poor kid Scott…what was his name again…?"

Brandon shrugged.

"Scott Scanlon…he was David's friend."

She knew that and maybe she sensed that the older crowd had considered Scott a geek. Until his death and then it's like he became this icon for everything that was wrong with life…the life capsule had been a monument to him…even though before the fatal gunshot tore through his stomach, they hadn't even known his name.

"I know that…but he's been dead for over a year…it's time to move forward."

His mother remained quiet after that and focused on getting her key lime pie in the oven.

* * *

Donna pulled her new car in the driveway after her latest steamy session with David in an attempt to stop his wandering eye and his even naughtier hands. They'd rolled across the shag carpet in perfect synch and she'd cut him off at just the right time.

He had smiled saying no problem but the familiar frustration in his eyes…well he'd just have to understand the whole chastity issue.

Suddenly she heard a scream ahead of her, bone chilling in the night.


	45. Chapter 45

Cindy looked at her husband as he packed up his lunch and headed out the door to work another day doing tax returns for the wealthier segment of L.A. wearing the familiar smile on her face. But today it was not for real, not that it had been lately. Right now, she wanted to kick him in the ass and lock him out of the house.

She'd woken up next to him believing all was right in the world until she sorted the laundry before Marie the cleaning lady would do it for her and her eyes quickly zeroed on something highly suspicious.

It wasn't that it was one of Jim's standard sky blue blousy shirts that had caught her attention, it was the fact that on the lapel…she found something pink…rosy pink that looked suspiciously like…but no it couldn't be what it looked like. No…it just couldn't…

Could it?

She crinkled her crow's feet to get a better look and then sighed heavily. It was indeed lipstick and it didn't match her limited selection of darker red hues. She didn't do pink not since she had attended the spring dance back in the sixties. Wearing her matching pink gown and patented heels…not the flower child in the family like her sister Clover Rose who no one talked about anymore since she hitched her way to Woodstock and never returned. Even the wonder twins didn't know about the woman who'd been their aunt.

Not that she'd dwell on the past…or her twins who'd been appropriately bratty enough this morning with Brenda whining endlessly about her need to express her angst, to find her wounded inner child through her art even if it meant dropping out of school. Brandon…well he was just too damn perfect…there had to be something going on with him like drugs…she'd heard all the stories or getting some girl knocked up. She suspected he kept things from her.

Now she sat so unfilled with her life…having a husband who she'd never thought would be thrilling enough to wind up with lipstick on his collar and two kids who never appreciated all the sacrifices she made for them. After all, she'd had her own dreams and they'd been squashed the moment she became Jim's wife. She never got her body back after birthing the twins not like Kelly's mom Jackie or even Donna's mother. But the women in Beverly Hills her age were just so unnatural…they all made her feel like the oldest 37 year old on the planet.

What would she do now? Would she leave Jim if he'd cheated on her with some sweet thing? There had to be an innocent explanation for what she found in the laundry…maybe the lipstick just accidently made it from some woman's lips to his shirt…did she really believe that?

Maybe she should just pack up her things and leave Jim, leave the kids…after all they didn't need her. Brandon seemed embarrassed to admit he had a mother and Brenda…she idolized Jackie, a pill popping boozing inexcusably skanky woman who just made Cindy feel woefully inadequate.

"Mom…are you there?"

Brenda's squeaky voice interrupted her reverie. She looked up to see her daughter look at her dressed in some skin tight dress that just made her look like…but no she had to smile at Brenda.

"I'm here Brenda…just doing the laundry."

Brenda flipped her hair back.

"Oh yeah…you didn't see my poodle skirt did you?"

Cindy just drew a blank, not knowing Brenda had anything like that in her closet.

"I…I don't think I saw it…dear but I'll keep an eye out."

Brenda's mouth formed a petulant frown…one that just made Cindy's fingers itch to slap it off of her face. But she resisted, balling her hand in a fist and putting another one of her patented smiles on her own face.

"I'll do my best dear…like I always do and until then…why don't I make you a PB&J sandwich?"

Brenda shook her head which sent a dagger in her mother's heart.

"No…I'm not staying…I have to go to the gallery for tonight's exhibit…"

Cindy thought to stop her, to pull her back into abiding by the rules for being the dutiful teenaged daughter like she'd been at her age. But she just reined in that impulse along with some darker ones and watched her go.

* * *

Kelly passed out again due to hunger and looked up to see Donna reviving her with a worried look on her face.

"Thank god…I thought you'd gone into a coma or something."

Kelly sat up feeling a bit dizzy and looked annoyed at the cluster of girls who surrounded her.

"I'm fine…I just tripped…on my way to the cafeteria to get some lunch."

Donna folded her arms.

"Bull shit Kelly…when's the last time you've eaten anything besides celery sticks?"

Kelly didn't remember and she didn't care. After all, Jackie had signed her up for a modeling shoot and she had two pounds to lose still.

"I…I had breakfast…and I was planning on having lunch."

"I don't believe you…I think you've got an eating disorder or something and I'm worried. And so is David."'

Kelly wrinkled her nose.

"David…I hardly think so…all he does is fantasize about my naked body…that's all he's capable of doing."

Donna rolled her eyes thinking, that again? Wouldn't Kelly just get over that and the fact that not every guy turned into mush by glancing at her nudity?

"Well Donna he'd fantasize about you I'm sure if you ever took your clothes off."

Donna snorted.

"I do…we played strip spin the bottle and I took my blouse off once…"

Kelly sighed.

"Booooring….Donna if you don't want to lose him to any tramp within range, you need to reconsider your decision not to put out."

Donna blanched. She couldn't do that…oh yes she burned sometimes with lust but better that than the fires of hell and damnation as Father Michael said would await her if she sinned and embarked on pleasures of the flesh outside of marriage.

"I can't do that Kelly…I made a promise to myself and besides it'd kill Daddy to find out…it's bad enough that my mom is an adulterer."

Kelly smiled.

"Well he won't have to find out."

Donna arched a brow thinking about it. Maybe Kelly was right and maybe Donna would decide not to hold back from David anymore…maybe the night that Steve threw his huge blowout party…the party to end all parties.

The one in which she, Donna Martin would finally surrender her V card.

* * *

Dylan woke up in the hospital room to see a figure looking down at him. But not one he expected as his eyes widened.

"What…what are you doing here? Are you for real or am I just trippin'? "


	46. Chapter 46

David couldn't believe his fortune. He'd been handing out invites to Steve's epic party and ran into two twins who were both blonde, busty and on the varsity cheerleading squad. They both smiled flirtatiously with him as they grabbed them with their manicured fingers and then exchanged a secretive glance between them.

One thing led to another and before he knew it, Brandy and Raquel had invited him to their plush estate to soak in the hot tub with them. So he stripped down to his boxers and sunk into the bubbling waters in between two bikini clad woman. He couldn't decide which one he liked better so he kissed both of them, his tongue dancing with theirs. Oh, he loved spending time with women and enjoying the pleasures of the flesh. He didn't feel guilty about it wondering how Donna would feel if she found out about it. It was her fault that she'd pulled this chastity belt crap on him, he was a young and very virile young man who had needs…and right now he wasn't denying his right to fulfill them.

"Oh David you're such a stud…"

He smiled at the woman who pouted her lips at him as rivulets of water ran down her body. Brandy or Raquel…not that he could tell them apart. Did it even matter; after all both of them were willing to rock his world…and neither would kiss or tell.

"I'm working on my album," he said, "I'm a hip hopping rapper…a really happening dude."

They both looked at each other and then back at him. Raquel bit her lip suggestively.

"Are you going to perform at the party?"

David hadn't thought about that angle. He'd been too busy getting his demo tape circulated and helping spread the word about Steve's bash. But this sounded like a great idea and he wished he'd thought about it but at any rate…this would be the best way to promote his music as the edgiest, most provocative sound around.

"It's in the works," he said, "I've got to iron out the best deal for myself and my future."

They both nodded as if they understood. Brandy licked her lips.

"I've got some tequila in the house," she said, "I'll go get some and we can celebrate."

That sounded great to David. He needed to relax and have himself some good times…what with all the stress that'd been happening to him and the gang lately. Dylan winding up in the hospital, the death threats from a still unknown sender and Donna playing her usual role of teasing him into a frenzy and then sending him away.

"That'd be real happening Raquel…"

Both women giggled and he wondered what was so funny.

"She's Raquel…I'm Brandy…I'll get some glasses too."

He watched her climb out of the hot tub and how the scarlet bikini hugged her shape. Damn she looked more than fine…they both did and he looked forward to spending time with them…enjoying a party of their own. He had to get used to this lifestyle…because when he was rich and famous, he'd spend most of his nights partying with sexy women and living the high life.

Any thoughts of the danger that still lurked around him receded into the back of his mind…along with the nightmares that plagued him last night. Images of Scott taunting him with his daddy's firearm before he twirled it on his finger like some hick cowboy wannabe and blew a hole in his stomach right in front of him. In his dream, he had froze as he had in real life but finally had pushed his feet through what felt like molasses on the floor and reached his dying friend. But as he leaned over to look at him, he saw thousands of wiggling maggots writhing out of the bullet hole

That woke him up drenched in sweat in his bed unable to sleep for most the rest of the night.

* * *

Brandon felt boredom sweep through him as it often did when he was flipping burgers at the Peach Pit. Nat had left him to go on some errands and he'd wiped the counters, cleaned the grill and restocked the restrooms with toilet paper. Business hadn't been booming today and he didn't know why. Usually students flooded the restaurant after school let out but only a trickle today. Andrea had been there earlier to eat a Mega Burger and coke before heading off to this job of hers. She didn't talk much about it only releasing a few scant details. He figured she was saving up money to live on while she was at Yale.

The bell tinkled and in walked Kelly. What was she doing her? She'd been dieting for a model shoot that Jackie had gotten her through her own agent and stayed clear away from any sumptuous cooking that might tempt her.

"What can I do for you Kel?"

She looked up at him smiling coyly.

"You could get me a double mega burger with all the works, a thick chocolate malt and some chili fries but…Jackie would throw a fit so I'll take the lettuce wrap with cottage cheese on the side and some water."

She sat on a stool and Brandon saw how bony she'd started to look since he'd last seen her. She'd spent some time at the hospital with Dylan and he'd seen her at school.

"So you going to Steve's party?"

He glanced at her as he prepped her food and shrugged.

"I don't know…parties aren't my scene…they don't really work well for me."

After all, he'd been arrested after getting sauced and totaling Mondale and he'd had Euphoria slipped in his drink by Emily Valentine at a club. He'd danced on some tables and stripped down to his briefs to impress some hot chick…but the next morning he was always hung over, always regretting what he had done…at least the parts he remembered.

"I'm going…I'm buying a new dress on Rodeo today for it," Kelly said, "I'll need to blow off some steam after the shoot."

She betrayed some bitterness in her voice. Brandon knew the modeling gigs hadn't been her idea….it'd been her mother's way of reliving her own glamorous career through her daughter. It'd almost gotten Kelly killed already when she'd been popping diet pills like they were candy nearly causing her heart to explode.

"Kelly if you don't want it…"

She put her hand up quickly.

"Brandon…you know it wouldn't do any good to say no," she said, "If I did that, my mother might go off the wagon again, get high on coke and make a fool out of herself in public…I can't face that again. I have to do this for her."

He just looked at her, picking up the rawness in her voice which told him she had realized the futility of it all.

"You sure this is going to be enough food to eat?"

She flashed him a look of annoyance.

"Brandon…get off my back," she said, "I know what I'm doing and since I can't take pills anymore I have to eat less calories. Simple as that."

He knew it was hardly that simple. Soon enough she'd go from looking angular to looking gaunt and he didn't want to watch it.

"I hope Dylan gets out soon."

Brandon frowned. The guy had been in a coma after all clinging to life and had just recently been put in the clear by his doctors.

"Kelly I think he's going to need more time…"

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh Brandon…you know he'll heal up fast," she said, "I saw him yesterday and he looked…better."

He sighed as he plopped her plate of barely there food in front of her.

"I don't know…they say it was an accident but after what happened to us…"

Kelly shivered.

"I don't want to think about that," she said, "Besides how do we know it's related? Some loser nerd could be cranking us…so bitter because he can't be as cool as we were."

Brandon had been thinking about the chain of events and he thought them pointing to something much more complicated, much darker than a mere high school prank. But looking at Kelly picking at her lettuce wrap, her eyes not nearly satisfied by the meager portion, he kept his suspicions to himself.

Outside the Peach Pit a figure stood in the shadows and watched.


	47. Chapter 47

Steve felt like the big man on campus right now. For once it had nothing to do with being the son of Samantha Sanders who'd been hiding away on a bungalow in the Cayman Islands after the sex scandal broke out.

Russ had reluctantly dropped some money in his account after the feds had frozen his mother's accounts. God, what had she been thinking to ruin his life that way? How would he survive without his allowance especially with this totally happening party to plan? Brandon had promised to help him with the logistics but then he'd been called in to work late by Nat at the Pit. Steve wondered how he'd live his life, how he'd survive it if his parents had forced him to make his own car payments on the Porsche by working flipping burgers at some dive? No, he'd sooner run away from home and wander Europe like a bum than surrender to that kind of fate. Fortunately for him, they'd viewed an after school job as being evil like he did so he fancied his life as a playboy in training.

Now he had to make some calls, make things happen by himself. But then again, he was the man and he knew he had what it took to pull this off…to put on a soiree that would be forever remembered as the hottest in the Hills. He'd be a legend before he finished high school and a name whispered in awe on everyone's lips. He wouldn't have to travel on the coattails of his parents anymore.

"Hey Steve…"

He looked up and saw Andrea standing there in jeans and a tee-shirt looking at him. She'd left her glasses off and he'd wondered if she'd gotten contacts. She'd never look pretty enough, sexy enough for a man like him but she was a great friend in a pinch. He liked her for that better than the rest of them.

"What is it Andrea?"

She took a deep breath. He knew her prone to hyperventilate but she seemed to calm down rather easily this time.

"About the party…"

"You coming to it?"

She looked surprised for a moment.

"Why yes…for a little while," she said, "If I can get the night off…but I'm worried about what might happen there."

He felt confusion fill him.

"Worried…what do you mean?"

She hesitated and then took another deep breath.

"Steve…someone is threatening us…planning right now to snuff out our very lives," she said, "Do you think that throwing a party is wise?"

He considered that, the threats but he still didn't think much of them. Maybe some creep or a freshman geek getting his kicks by taking shots at the most elite in crowd on campus. Yes that had to be it.

"Andrea…it's the perfect time for a party," he said, "to get our minds off of what's been happening."

She didn't look convinced. Her lip trembled.

"Steve I don't want to die…at least not why…oh never mind," she said, "My point is, if we have the party we might speed our own demises."

Now puzzlement grabbed hold of him.

"How so…that doesn't see possible."

She looked even more serious.

"It is possible…even now we might be watched by that person who wants us all dead."

Steve thought her a bit gloomy now. She definitely needed to get out more but someone else would have to help her with that.

"Andrea, I think that you worry too much about nothing," he said, "This person is just messing with our heads."

She countered quickly.

"What about Dylan?"

"What about him?"

She sighed deeply.

"He's lying nearly dead in a hospital because of what someone did to him."

Steve gritted his teeth.

"We don't know that he didn't mess up his own bike," he said, "he's reckless and a daredevil after all. I never got what Kelly sees in him."

Andrea softened.

"You mean why she's with him and not you," she said, "Some pretty girls whose looks supersede their brain power go for the rebellious type of bad boy…but not those of us who are more intellectually gifted."

He chuckled.

"That'd be you right? Well, Kelly's much smarter than she looks except when it comes to Dylan."

Andrea smiled obviously sensing his unflagging loyalty to the girl who'd dumped him.

"Oh Steve…you're so sweet in how you feel about her," she said, "Not that she's deserved it of course. She's a spoiled little princess who's been given everything."

Steve swung into defensive mode.

"That's not so Andrea…Kelly's struggled a lot in her life what with her pill popping boozer of a mother and the father who dumped her aside when she was born."

Andrea had heard the stories of the poor miserable little lives of the West Beverly elite but as poor as Kelly might consider herself, she wasn't working nights as an exotic dancer to pay her grandmother rent so she could sleep on her couch, no the blonde bimbo with the nose job hadn't sacrificed anything in her life.

"Kelly's known so much misfortune…beyond anything you'd ever know," Steve said, "It's a wonder it hasn't turned her into a nasty bitch."

Andrea looked at her hands. Obviously Steve remained oblivious to the real Kelly, the one who made girls like her miserable without even trying. As if Andrea needed another reminder that even with the cool crowd, she remained on the fringes of acceptance. After all, Kelly, Bren, even Donna they just tolerated her after all. They never took her to the swanky clubs where they waved their phony IDs or shopping on Rodeo Drive.

But if he didn't want to know the truth, he was doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past and perhaps fall prey to a faceless killer stalking them as well. Andrea just didn't want to dig her own grave alongside him.

* * *

Brenda looked at Donna, her more sophisticated arms folded. She couldn't believe how much she'd grown, matured past her friends. God, she didn't even recognize them anymore. They were like children in comparison.

"Until Cyrano opened my eyes Donna, I thought the same way about Dylan…"

Donna pouted at her, while fiddling with her denim mini-skirt.

"Thought what…and what makes you so much smarter anyway?"

Brenda willed patience. She had to be the voice of reason in this conversation.

"I just am…because I've been out in the world," she said, "and I realize how that my feelings for Dylan were those of a little girl rebelling against daddy. You know it drove Jim crazy when he caught us kissing and…I liked that."

Donna just looked at her blankly.

"So…what's wrong with that? And Dylan's hot…maybe even more than David."

Brenda saw the wistful look in her friend's eyes and knew that David had probably cheated on her yet again. But it was Donna's own fault for hanging on so tightly to that damn chastity belt…the one that her parents had fastened on her. Brenda knew her own parents had tried but they'd failed because she was just too smart for them.

Donna on the other hand…now that she could blame it on some learning disability that Mrs. Teasley had given her, she could cruise on through.

Brenda however had her own plans and the smarts to put them into action. Cyrano would help her she just knew it. She couldn't, no she wouldn't let her old crowd hold her back from her destined future as the most talented artist in all of L.A.

* * *

Sue Scanlon hated them all. They were all tramps and whores just like her mother had told her. Oh if only she listened, but even after her dear brother Scotty had died, she still hadn't believed it.

If only he were still alive today…if he hadn't played the fool showing off to some friends who had to be bribed to attend his birthday party…life would be so much better.

She went to her weekly therapy sessions at the institution…but unlike the inmates she could go home at night. Not that her mom said much to her…after Scotty died, all the light had gone out of her eyes. She didn't have anything left for Sue.

But she'd show them all that she was a force to be reckoned with…not some lightweight like her poor dead brother.

She'd show them all.


	48. Chapter 48

Brandon had enough of Andrea's whining. The way her nasally voice pronounced his name, the widening of her eyes behind her thick glasses. The way she didn't fit his ideal for women as being bleached blondes that were voluptuous and boasted pouty lips…he thought of them right now, a flock of beach babes floated inside his head. These women taunted and tormented him even as Andrea droned on completely oblivious to his angst.

Finally he put up a hand having heard enough.

"Andrea…I really don't think that Steve's party is the agent for death that you believe it is," he said, "Whoever's messing with our minds…he's not going to come after us at a public event."

She wagged her own finger in his face.

"You don't know that Brandon," she said, "Right now this deranged maniac could be stalking us, just biding his time until he has us exactly where he wants us."

Brandon shook his head.

"No Andrea…it's all some delusion inside of your head," he said, "Really you need to get out more or something rather than focusing on your homework."

Her lips trembled and a tear formed in the corner of one eye.

"I can't believe you said that Brandon…that you of all people would hurt me like that…"

He softened though he didn't mean it.

"Andrea listen…I know everyone's freaked out over the messages…"

"The threats Brandon…that we are all going to die," she corrected, "not just messages."

He nodded.

"Okay then…threats but this person can't be serious and besides…he had plenty of chance to get us in private let alone at a party in front of hundreds or thousands of people."

She sighed, thinking about it.

"Maybe you're right but you can't say it's just words Brandon," she said, "What about Dylan?"

He felt irritation flood him that once again this guy was getting all this attention and for what…for being bad.

"What about him? He wrecked himself up but that's nothing new."

Andrea must have known that too but she still looked deeply troubled. But then she'd always been anxiety ridden even in the best of times, a real worrywart and a huge downer to people like him who saw life as filled with adventure and opportunities.

"It's no accident Brandon and you know it," she said, "Someone tried to kill him by running him over. "

"We don't know that…"

She pointed that finger at him again.

"No, you don't know it…because you refuse to see and you still don't get it…well what if something happens to you…will that help you buy a clue?"

Brandon stood frozen not knowing what to say next to keep her from dissolving into hysterics.

"Really Brandon…you can be so dense sometimes," she said, "and not see what's right in front of you and that is that someone deranged is trying to wipe us out as some twisted form of revenge."

Brandon tried to smile over it…to make it seem as if nothing would unnerved him.

"I just don't want you to die," she continued, "You see…I…"

Then another voice interrupted them.

"Yo Brandon…how goes it?"

They both looked up to see a jubilant Steve heading right towards them. The two of them bumped fists and then embraced each other.

"Dude it's all happening," Brandon said, "Your party is the talk of the campus."

Steve beamed at the news.

"Don't I know it…I'm the master of the good time," he said, "This is going to be the party to end all parties."

Andrea blanched at that news.

"Oh Steve, don't say that…you do know someone's trying to kill us."

He sighed dramatically.

"Andrea, are you coming to the party?"

She sputtered.

"What…why are you asking me that?"

He held his smile and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Because you look like you could use a good time Andrea and nothing bad is going to happen," he said, "This nutcase…is just that a pathetic wannabe stalker who's mad because he's not one of us."

Andrea didn't look convinced and Brandon just rolled his eyes at Steve.

"Andrea don't you have a job to go to right now?"

She threw Brandon a caustic look.

"I've got two hours before my first…my shift begins."

Brandon turned to Steve.

"I heard that Dylan might be moved out of the ICU soon," he said, "but he hasn't told police much about what happened."

Steve narrowed his eyes.

"It was an accident, that's all."

Andrea looked even more exasperated.

"I don't know if I believe in accidents," she said, "not after someone threatened to burn me up."

Her voice trembled slightly.

"Really you wouldn't be so casual about it if someone did that to you."

Brandon shrugged.

"I've been getting hang up calls," he said, "Some heavy breathing."

Steve chuckled.

"You sure it's not that crazy Emily Valentine?"

Brandon looked miffed.

"I'm sure…she's really not that bad you know just horribly misunderstood."

"Whatever…look if you're getting soft on that crazy assed girl maybe I should remind you," Andrea said, "She nearly fried your brains with Euphoria for kicks."

Brandon frowned.

"No…it was just because she felt we were growing apart," he said, "She really didn't mean any harm."

Steve just shook his head at him.

"Brandon…you can't be serious…look if you need a girl to hook up with that badly, there'll be plenty of them at the party."

Of that Andrea had no doubt…and any one of them would outshine her in looks. She might be dumb as dirt but that wouldn't matter to someone like Brandon.

"I'll see you both later," she said, "but I think you need to rethink this party Steve…until we find out who's hunting us down one by one."

The two guys just watched her go trailing feathers in her wake.

* * *

Emily Valentine sat in her padded cell relieved that they'd released her from the straitjacket. She'd done some time in solitary for sassing one of the guards. But then they were always picking on her because they were so jealous. She was a bombshell with blond hair, blue eyes and a figure that flattered even her institutionalized uniform.

But she fumed inwardly because she had hoped this day he'd come to visit her…maybe bring her some flowers in a bouquet or some candy like chocolates. After all he'd been her sweetheart once…before he'd gotten so uptight just because she dropped some euphoria in his drink at the club. It's not like it'd been acid or anything hardcore, just some sweetness and light to nudge them closer together.

"Oh Brandon I'm not mad at you for not showing up to visit me today…"

She warbled at the wall, almost as if he were standing there but she knew it wasn't him. He was likely ignoring her and carousing with some hussies and women who were no better than common whores. Not nice girls like her…which she was despite what happened at the club.

Dylan had been in her mind as well but she'd read in the newspaper in passing about the accident that nearly killed him. Of course with a guy who lived on the edge of danger as he did what did he expect?

She thought otherwise because there was no such thing as an accident but whatever she knew about it, whatever secrets she held, she'd hold onto tightly so that no one would know.

Not until they begged her for answers after it was already too late.


	49. Chapter 49

"It's not her. It's not Emily Valentine…"

That mantra had become Brandon's response to thinly disguised insinuations that she sent the threatening message, that she was the one playing a deadly game of cat and mouse. Kelly had gotten all snotty with him today and said it had to be here which made it Brandon's fault of course.

"Who else could it be Brandon?"

He figured he needed to cut her some slack because Jackie had her on some diet of celery sticks and cabbage to get her ready for her photo shoot. But really she was starting to get irritating. Steve always catered to her attacks of paranoia and this time wasn't any different. He nodded at her and looked back at Brandon.

"It could be her and you know it," he said, "My God, remember how she poured gasoline all over herself and flicked the lighter?"

How could Brandon forget? She'd been wearing his beloved Twins jersey at the time. It had wounded him more than any of the rest of them but he'd forgiven her. Besides she only threatened to kill herself because she loved him so much.

"Brandon you're too soft…she played you off against Dylan anyway…not that he was ever interested in a skank like her in her old patched up jeans and bottle bleached hair."

Kelly sniffed in obvious distaste but then she and her gang had never liked Emily V and had treated her like an outcast, a wannabe into their clique. That's why she'd started making all those hang up phone call.

"She's not a skank Kelly. How can you say such cruel things like a stuck up Beverly Hills princess?"

Kelly recoiled from Brandon and Steve raised his hand.

"Hey don't say that about my girl…"

Kelly spun around on Steve like a rattler.

"I'm not your girl either. I belong to Dylan…he's way cooler than both of you."

Steve snickered.

"He crashed up on the freeway…can't be all that happening."

Kelly frowned.

"It wasn't his fault. Someone tried to kill him…like they want to kill all of us."

Steve shook his head.

"No one would dare…no one would dare do that and mess up my party."

Brandon noticed he seemed resolute about that.

"Then you all stop picking on Emily V," he said, "Besides she's locked up in a strait jacket and can't hurt anyone."

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"She's devious Brandon," she said, "You know she swore revenge on you and all of us. She threatened to kill everyone at West Beverly and burn the school down."

Brandon shook his head again.

"Never proven…my god, you're so quick to point the finger at her," he said, "It couldn't be her not if she's locked up."

Steve looked pained. He'd wanted to talk about his happening party not about one of Brandon's sorry excuses for an ex. It's not the first time he dated a psycho.

"About the party…it's going to be the one they talk about for years," he said, "it will make us all legends forever."

Kelly nodded.

"Okay then what about the catering? It has to be the best. I can talk to Jackie…"

Steve grinned.

"Oh Donna's handling all that," he said, "She said she'd get us all kind of good food."

Kelly made a face.

"Donna? Surely you jest Stevie."

Steve nodded.

"She's promising it'll be from a five star restaurant. She won't let us down."

Kelly shook her head.

"That remains to be seen…you should have asked me to do it. My mother is so connected."

Steve sighed.

"She's high as a kite all the time and you know it Kelly."

She looked as if he'd just hit her. Her face got that wounded look that she'd practiced so well. Steve felt himself weakening but then he couldn't help it around her.

"How could you stay that? How could you be so mean and you know she's trying so hard to clean herself up? It's not her fault, it's a disease."

Brandon wished he could shake her. Jackie was just weak, that's all, but then all people couldn't have themselves together as he did. But Steve got that wounded little boy look in his eyes again.

"Look I'm sorry Kelly…but she's always been so flaky," he said, "and I've seen how it hurts you."

She smiled softly at him.

"I know Stevie but she's my mother and the only one I'll ever have…and she needs me."

Brandon just looked at her and wondered why she couldn't be looked at as needing sympathy but she just sat down in a corner tucking her knees to her chest.

* * *

Donna had a secret. She secretly coveted Dylan who lay in a hospital bed horribly wounded and wanted to do him. Oh, she knew it was unseemly and wrong…after all she'd promised her mama, her daddy and Father Michael she wouldn't partake in sins of the flesh. She meant it too right down to the chastity bracelet she wore.

But as she sat in the square at West Beverly, she still wanted him. Yeah he was dating Kelly but she didn't deserve him. She didn't value his attributes or nurture his tortured soul. Donna could do all that, she ached to do that but he looked at her and didn't see her.

Not like…well David had but when he knew she'd never put out for him…not without a wedding ring first he moved on to the cheerleading squad.

"Hey Donna…you busy?"

She looked up and saw Sue standing above her dressed in Gothic clothes. The young girl was beginning to unnerve her going so far off the beaten path since her brother died. She pushed a tendril of hair out of her face.

"Oh Hi Sue…I'm never too busy for my little freshman."

Sue grimaced a bit at that but covered it with a smile.

"I…well you know how I like David…he's like a brother."

Donna frowned at that because she'd seen how Sue had looked at her boyfriend like she wanted some of that. She noticed how Sue always wore low cut blouses and miniskirts around him.

"Sue…dear…you need to go out with a boy your own age."

The other girl folded her arms.

"Why…you know he kissed me don't you?"

Yes Donna did and David had assured her it hadn't meant anything. Of course he did that a lot.

"I know but he did it just to be nice."

Sue scowled.

"He did not…how can you say that? He wanted my body…I could tell by the way he did it."

Donna sighed. David wanted so many girls…just because she held out on him. But she knew he wouldn't screw around with Sue…not out of respect for Scott who had died right in front of him.

"Sue you must have misread him…"

The other girl shook her head resolutely.

"No I didn't…you're just jealous that's all because you're like a nun with him driving him crazy with lust and then refusing to give him what he wanted. You're a tease Donna."

Those words really tried her patience. She wanted to slap the freshman but didn't dare.

"Why you…"

Sue just smiled at her.

"Crazy little Donna…"

And that's when the police stormed the square with guns drawn.


	50. Chapter 50

God he just made her sick, that's what Brenda decided as she watched her brother prepare a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as if he were still in the Midwest. She looked around and no one was watching, as they were at Casa Walsh in the kitchen all alone. She'd been making some henna to paint some intricate designs on her arms while munching on hummus and wheat crackers. None of that junk food for her to mar her natural beauty or taint her artistic soul. If she cheated on the strict vegan regimen that Cyrano created for her he'd be most displeased.

She didn't want to displease him. She wanted his guidance, his acceptance and his love. It filled her with such warmth right now just to imagine, so much more so than what she thought she'd shared with Dylan. She'd been but a child then, a naïve little girl compared to the more worldly woman she knew herself to be now.

"Brandon could you be anymore square than you are now?"

He didn't even glance up at her, so focused was he on his sandwich and the bottle of root beer he'd put on ice soon.

"Brandon did you even hear me or are you truly that dense?"

He blinked his eyes and finally looked up at her a bit irritated.

"Brenda…do you have to be so negative," he said, "You know you might have Jim and Cindy wrapped around your finger but you're not fooling me at all."

She wrinkled her forehead.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone," she said, "I'm such a real person now that I've found myself…I'm not the shallow couth lost little girl I used to be."

"I don't notice much difference," he said, "You still think you have this tortured soul thing going and frankly it's beginning to get boring."

She put a hand on her hip.

"Well excuse me Brandon…that's really rich coming from a total nerd," she said, "You used to be cool Brandon but you're a geek…god you're worse than David and that's pathetic."

He looked petulant at that point.

"You're not fooling me like I said," he said, "nor do you have my sympathy."

"I don't want it," she said, "I don't want anything from you…god I can't wait until I can get out of here and get my own place…one of those arty lofts in Hollywood."

He snorted.

"Spare me Bren…you can't even get a job…and I don't mean dressing up all frumpy and pretending to be an artist…"

She shook her head.

"This isn't just a job, it's a calling and Cyrano said I'm the most naturally gifted, the most organic painter he's ever seen."

"Organic…what the hell does that mean?"

She felt impatient now.

"Brandon…go look it up if you don't get it," she said, "I'm not here to teach you anything."

Brandon slapped the two halves of his sandwich together and put it on a plate. Then he went to get some ice for his root beer from the machine. God he just annoyed her…she had to practically pretend to be an orphan in her new circle of friends….the truth was just so embarrassing.

"I have a new exhibit tonight anyway…the best yet on Melrose," she said, "This could take me places."

He bit into his sandwich.

"Hardly when Jim and Cindy find out…"

She sighed deeply not wanting to think about that yet.

"They won't and by the time they do…I'll be out of here in a pad of my own."

He sneered at her.

"Yeah right Bren…I'll believe it when I see it and I just don't see it."

She tossed her hair back thoroughly done with him and grabbed her henna to take to the breakfast table.

"Well what about Emily Valentine? She could be stalking us and you don't even care."

He blinked his eyes and put his sandwich down on the counter.

"I can't believe you said that," he said, "She's innocent of whatever's going on….it has to be someone else. How do we know it's not one of your new friends?"

She pursed her lips.

"It can't be…why the hell would any of them give a damn about a bunch of highschoolers?"

"Bren…you are in highschool or at least you were in case you've forgotten…"

Oh she wanted to forget most of her history growing up as this bland creature who just didn't spark much interest in anyone unless she acted naughty. Cyrano and her new friends had saved her from all that.

Yes, she owed them so much and she just couldn't wait to leave Casa Walsh and start her new life.

Maybe even get a new name.

* * *

Andrea started moving closer to the stage where she'd be doing her pole dancing in her new outfit. She'd splurged and gone to a thrift store and picked up some rhinestone flapper number…no feathers thank goodness and it actually fit. She had to work a full shift and some overtime to make up for the rent she'd just spent but it'd been so worth it. She looked so much hotter which meant bigger tips not to mention a better expose for the _Blaze_. Yes, she'd win that high school Pulitzer prize and get into Yale for sure.

She was thinking all that when she looked up and her eyes widened. Gil was standing not too far away near the smoky bar dressed in black leather. What was he doing here, a frigging school teacher? What if the PTA, including Felice Martin saw him here or Mrs. Teasley? His career would be ruined for sure and yet he didn't seem to have a care in the world, talking to some of the regular customers. She didn't understand why…he seemed more interested in them than in any of the dancers…not that she wanted him to spot her and blow her cover. No that would just ruin everything, not the least being her life.

No, nothing could happen to her until she had the big story and had socked enough away to move out of Grandma Rose's apartment. To do that she had to uncover the identity of Mr. X, the owner of the club.

She just didn't know where to start looking.


	51. Chapter 51

Cindy left the house in the dead of night dressed in a pair of sleek jeans and a slinky top. Her hair in curls around her shoulders and a diamond pendant around her neck. Her husband had given it to her back when he'd been sweeping her off her feet with sweet words and swanky moves, way before he'd turned into this boring accountant.

Or so she thought until she'd found the faded lipstick, smoky rose on his collar when she'd been sorting through his laundry. She knew it had to belong to his newest secretary Belinda who'd started out as a temp but the way Jim rhapsodized about her, Cindy realized that wouldn't be for long.

"I thought she was just a fast typist…I never realized that he…she…"

She couldn't finish that sordid sentence. The idea of her staid husband with the receding hairline and the slight paunch doing the horizontal with the buxom Belinda…it made her ill.

But then again she had her own secrets. One of them was the fabulous Brandi who had hired her to work for her as an escort…not the kind that slipped between satin sheets with powerful and wealthy men with secrets of their own…no she just went out with them on dates to five star restaurants, splashy galas and smoky nightclubs.

At least so far but now all bets were off now that she knew that Jim hadn't been true. So she raided her daughter's closet for an outfit too ashamed to wear any of her own threads and eager to shed her image as Cindy Walsh, the homemaking Beverly Hills wannabe wife. She knew now that Jim wouldn't ever be CEO or even an active partner of his firm…no he had climbed as far up that ladder as he could and had settled for a corner office and a romp with his secretary.

So she knew she had to take care of herself and her own needs. She knew she had burned her bridges with all her past loves so she had turned to the escort job. Her moniker Sylvia seemed safe enough and so far she hadn't run into anyone familiar but since most of her jobs were in Hollywood, that didn't seem likely. Unless she ran into someone like Jackie who'd just be too stoned to recognize her anyway. It stung to be reminded once again how much Brenda idolized the burned out has been model turned druggie but then she knew that Brenda hadn't been her child who'd received the brains in the family.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"Yeah this is Sylvia…what's on for tonight?"

She remembered which cell phone to carry with her.

"Oh…okay I can handle that," she said, "but why does he need a date…if he just…likes to watch?"

She blushed when she said the few words she could spit out. She wasn't a prude by any means having been a product of the Sixties but mostly living vicariously through what she read in _Cosmo_ magazine rather than cutting loose and going wild herself. Some of the tales she'd told her children to appear hip with them hadn't been quite true…at least not for her.

"I'll be there in a half hour," she said, "I just need to get a cab…"

No, driving the family car just wasn't an option when engaging in her secret life.

* * *

Brenda pulled up in her brother's car that she'd hotwired while breaking her nail doing so. Some of her new friends had taught her that and besides it's not like Brandon needed the car working at the Peach Pit. He'd find someone to come and pick him up when he realized his car wasn't being stolen…just borrowed again.

She saw the woman slink away from her house and her eyes narrowed. No, but it couldn't be…her mother was tucked in bed asleep by nine pm so it had to be someone else just cutting across their lawn to get someplace.

Her phone had been ringing off the hook and she hadn't noticed that there were shadows lingering all around her and the feeling that she was being watched. It unnerved her and she knew it had nothing to do with the acid shed just dropped. No, maybe it was the mysterious figure who stalked them all…well almost all of them.

But if anyone tried to get the drop on her she'd just use those karate moves that she'd learned from that movie she'd watched.

She went to the front door and went to open it but it opened first.

"Brandon!"

He glared at her.

"You brought my car back didn't you?"

She fluttered her eyelids in indignation.

"Yes I did Brando, you know I just needed to borrow it…"

He sighed.

"You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you," he said, "Next time I will you know."

She waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Yeah right…whatever…," she said, "Where's the ice cream? You better not have eaten it all."

She pushed past him into the house and he followed her into the kitchen. She went to fetch the butter pecan and he the bowls and they served themselves up.

"So you're coming here to crash?"

She just looked at him.

"Well…yeah…"

"I would have thought you'd be hanging with your artsy crowd."

She shrugged.

"I just decide to take a break," she said, "and a long hot bath…"

The ice cream tasted succulent and she reached for some of the chocolate syrup. Cyrano would frown on her eating anything not organic and vegan and all that but she needed her sweets.

"You break up with him already?"

She felt incensed.

"No…we're closer than ever and my painting…my talent is being recognized."

He didn't look impressed just bored and she realized he always treated her as a silly little girl. But she had big plans and she would show him.

She would show them all.

* * *

Kelly looked over at Donna asleep in her skimpy tee-shirt that barely reached her upper thighs on the floor and sighed.

What a tease, she thought, no wonder David was going crazy screwing every pleated skirt on the cheerleading squad. A guy could only take so much after all. She didn't blame him for relieving his urges elsewhere. She'd warned Donna after all that this whole purity deal wouldn't help her keep a guy for long but her friend just refused to listen.

Suddenly she heard a crackling noise outside her window and for some reason she flashed back to the night that David and his former best friend Scott had spied on them at the slumber party at Casa Welsh.

Back in their nerdy pervy days.

She walked away from the snoring Donna and looked out the window into the darkness illuminated only by one street light and thought she saw a shadow near a bush. It had to be her imagination and then her phone buzzed.

After picking it up, she looked at the text.

"_I'm coming to get you…and all you skanks…."_


	52. Chapter 52

Kelly frowned when she saw the text.

"How rude…what a total loser…"

Donna felt more frightened. After all, she held the phone in her hand after Kelly had showed her and it'd promised death.

"Kelly how could you say that? Someone just threatened to kill us. Some faceless person with a grudge who knows at least one of our secrets."

Kelly just sighed.

"I'm more pissed that we were called skanks. That's so not true at least not with me…with some of us like Brenda and…"

Donna threw her a harsh look.

"Kelly how can you say that? You just wished Brenda dead."

"I did not…besides how would you feel if she stole your boyfriend?"

Donna put a hand on her hip.

"Wait a minute…didn't you steal him from her when she and I were in Paris?"

Kelly shrugged.

"She was cheating on him anyway with that whole deal about pretending to be French. God, I'd never stoop so low to get a guy."

Donna just looked at her and her revisionist attitude. After all, Kelly had done used some questionable tactics to get her talons into quite a few guys. Not David thankfully even though they shared the same household. No David had been screwing around on her with the cheerleading squad and all because she wouldn't put out. How could he do that to her she asked not for the first time.

"Kelly, you and Dylan still made out on the beach," Donna said, "You had your hooks on him even though she was your best friend."

Kelly wrinkled her nose.

"You can't be serious. We were never best friends."

Donna just rolled her eyes and went to go hit the liquor cabinet because she couldn't sleep and she needed a Shirley Temple. Kelly just took the phone back and stared out the window. She knew that this just had to be a prankster out to make the popular kids feel guilty for not accepting losers in their ranks. Yes, there were some exceptions like David…but he'd reinvented himself totally to win approval and Kelly still had her doubts about him.

Donna returned with her drink and Kelly thought she needed something harder like some whisky but she knew better to ask because Felice had been counting every drop since the last slumber party.

"Like some?"

Kelly just shook her head and stayed by the window.

"Anyone could be watching us right now," she said, "There are so many perverts out there."

Donna sipped her drink.

"I'm more worried about the one who wants to kill us if he's a pervert."

She knew that it had to be someone who really wanted to mess with them first before killing them. Donna couldn't figure out who'd want to ice her because she led a life so boring she'd had to apologize for it more than once. Yeah there had been her mom's sordid affair in the hotel but that had gotten her about 15 minutes of attention.

"Donna…it's got to be a joke. Who'd want to kill a bunch of high schoolers? Even if we are the coolest ones in Beverly Hills."

Her friend bit her lip.

"I just know it's for real," she said, "I just can't figure out what secret it is that they know about can you?"

Kelly shrugged.

"I've got so many being so cool and mature of course for my age," she said, "but no one knows about them…except about Jackie being a stoner."

Yeah that had been exposed in a very big way during the mother/daughter modeling show where she'd coked and liquored herself up before hitting the stage. It'd been in the _Blaze_ the next week complete with photos of her mother passed out in the bathroom.

But she'd survived that one revealed secret and she'd survive a stupid prankster as well.

"Donna don't get so worked up about it," she said, "It'll prove to be nothing, you'll see."

But outside, something waited in the darkness.

* * *

Steve had hit up Camilla at the escort service because he'd been jilted by Celeste for the hundredth time. He had almost fallen in love with the beautiful girl he'd met on the game show but once he got her into bed, he realized what an insecure nag she'd turned out to be. No reason to be so worried about him. So he looked at other girls or anything that filled out a tank top, so his tongue hung out as a shapely woman with big curly hair walked by him.

He was a man after all.

But her latest rejection stung and he'd thought about yanking out his fake ID and heading to catch some pole dancers in action at that new club. Then he had another idea…he'd hit up the new dating service on Sunset and hit the nightclub. Camilla's girls were legitimate, just escorts involved in no hanky panky but he figured that was just a cover. He'd find out soon enough, he thought as he sat in the plushy sofa in the lounge awaiting the girl who'd be his (wink, wink) date for the evening.

* * *

Cindy had dressed up in her body hugging pants and shirt. She didn't have much up front but she made up for it with some padded lingerie. She knew how to move too and Camilla had told her she might just prove to be more popular with the men than previously thought.

Older women were so in these days because they carried sophistication and experience without the hang ups and that appealed to many of Camilla's clients both younger and older. Cindy had made so much in commissions she'd socked enough away to pay both the double mortgage and to plot her eventual escape.

She had no intention of remaining a bored Beverly Hills housewife and mother to two teenage brats. Double the kids, double the rewards, what a myth that turned out to be. If she hadn't had this job…her secret life she'd go crazy, smothered by the reality that her life sucked.

Camilla popped her head in her dressing room.

"You got a date waiting…a young buck too," she said, "He's got a thing for older women…maybe a mommy complex."

Cindy just smiled knowing it was expected and knowing that fell within her specialties along with playing school teacher and cheerleader.

She held that smile as she sashayed towards the lounge until she saw the man through the open door.

"Oh my god…."

Steve was sitting there waiting for a date…that happened to be her without knowing it. What would she do now? She'd turn around and head straight in the other direction…it's not like he knew how to keep a secret anyway.

But she liked the way his clothes sculpted to his body and thought well maybe…she'd flirt with danger and if she wore one of the masks…

She stood there indecisive.

* * *

Brandon worked until midnight at the Peach Pit and then walked out to see that his tires had been slashed on his bicycle.

Brenda had stolen his car again and he'd almost called the cops this time but decided to be nice just this once…once more. He'd surely earned enough karma to avoid the sight in front of him.

He reached for his phone to call for Steve to give him a ride but no one answered. Then he heard some footsteps and saw a shadowy form approach him.


	53. Chapter 53

Dylan awoke in his hospital bed dying for a smoke. It'd been a while since he'd had a good drag on a joint or even a cigarette.

Forget the last time drops of booze had caressed his lips. He'd been hooked up to an IV that tugged at his arm whenever he tried to move. The pain meds made him feel woozy and gave him nightmares about being stalked by a faceless stranger on a deserted road.

But then what had happened to him anyway? His own memory proved sketchy and he sensed the most important details were missing. None of the visitors who sat by his bedside filled in the details. There was Kelly who looked like she'd lost another 10 pounds and any gust of wind could blow her over.

Brenda showed up dressed in black, wearing a matching hat with some dead flowers glued to it. He didn't get the girl he'd deflowered on prom night so long ago. She'd become someone else, a total stranger. No longer running to his side out of breath when he needed to counter one of Kelly's threats to leave him by making her jealous enough to rethink her position.

This Brenda would slap him if he even tried to do that.

Brandon showed up a time or two looking grim and Dave and Donna were like there though not so nearly as attached to the hip as they had been. Yeah Dylan knew all about how Donna teased her boyfriend with skimpy outfits that molded to her body but if that's what she needed to control her younger boyfriend, it was all groovy man.

Andrea read him stories from angry writers and Nat promised to bring him mega burger platters as soon as he woke up. All of them had sat by his bed and confessed their deepest secrets, their darkest sins thinking that it was safe talking to a comatose patient who couldn't hear or respond to them let alone judge them.

But he'd been listening and storing intelligence on all of them the entire time. He'd been playing that angle because he owed the feds for looking into his father's death. All this time they'd looked upon him as some anti-establishment rebel when that hadn't been entirely the truth.

But then someone had tried to snuff him out like a light bulb and maybe it'd been one of them, the people who'd kept vigils by his bedside.

"Oh you're awake."

He saw the nurse with dark curly hair looking down at him, seemingly bored. She hadn't been his favorite, Candy who was the blond with the shapely figure who'd been giving him his sponge baths.

"Yeah I'm awake and I need a smoke."

She frowned.

"You can't have one Mr. McKay," she said, "You nearly died and your lungs have the equivalent of road rash."

"I feel fine."

"You aren't fine," she said, "and the police have been waiting for you to wake up so they can talk with you about why someone tried to kill you."

That quieted him as if he needed a reminder.

"We have a guard outside in case someone comes in to try and finish the job."

Dylan sighed.

"I proved to be too bad and tough for them," he said, "No one can take me out. I'm invisible."

She chuckled.

"No one's that and if someone wanted to get at you…say inject poison into that IV of yours…they could have done it without your guard."

He digested that.

"Or smother your face with a pillow why you lay unconscious or asleep…you shouldn't take that life of yours for granted."

She adjusted his covers.

"Or cut off your oxygen…."

He held his hand up weakly.

"Okay I get it man…why are you being such a downer?"

She leaned closer to him.

"Because there are evil forces in this world that will take you down if you let them…you and the others who come here."

His face wrinkled.

"What do you know about all that?"

"I don't…you have a shadow all around you like a shroud," she said, "I can read auras…"

That reminded him of course of his mother Iris, who was totally into the new age lifestyle. She hadn't shown up yet so she couldn't be as psychically connected to him as she claimed.

He didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Kelly nearly passed out because she'd been living on celery wrapped up in lettuce and tea but she showed up at the Peach Pit to meet Steve who'd ordered up a monster burger plate. He wolfed it down before saying anything to her about what'd been troubling him.

She leaned forward when he'd licked the last crumb off his plate.

"What's the matter Stevie..?"

Angst filled his face.

"Now Steve if this is about me not wanting you back I…"

He shook his head which miffed her a bit.

"It's not about you Kelly. Why must you always think of yourself?"

She shrugged.

"With no father and a mother like Jackie you ask me that question?"

He bit his lip and she sighed.

"Stevie if you don't want to bore me tell me what's wrong."

He paused.

"I met a woman…"

"And that's news…it'd be if you didn't sleep with her for a change."

He sighed.

"I didn't…but I came close," he said, "My father goes to this…escort service and I wanted to check it out for myself so I did."

Her face wrinkled up like a prune.

"Eeew…Stevie now that's just gross."

"It gets worse," he said, "They sent a woman in to talk with me…you know to go out clubbing and I…I knew her."

"So who was she?"

He paused.

"I can't say…some lives would be ruined and I don't want the responsibility…god this was just so awful like a bad movie."

She sighed.

"If you won't tell me who then just get over it," she said, "Really Stevie I don't know why you waste my time with your silly problems."

He nodded.

"You're right Kelly…just forget I mentioned it," he said, "It's better that no one knows her name."

* * *

Andrea sat in the newspaper room at West Beverly editing a page but thinking of the expose she'd been working on about her stint as a pole dancer. The three decades that she'd spent on this planet had made her wiser than most people even if they hadn't aged her face.

She hadn't seen Brandon lately and figured he was out charming some pretty thing on the cheerleading squad since making it clear to her he just didn't see her that way.

Gil walked up to her.

"I need to talk to you Zuckerman."

She blinked her eyes beneath her glasses.

"What about Gil?"

His face grew stern.

"In my office…the walls have ears here."

Suddenly she knew that this would have nothing to do with talking about AP English or the next issue of the newspaper…she knew it had to do with why she'd been seeing him in the smoky atmosphere of the strip club.

She followed him in his cramped office and he closed the door.

"So what is it again?"

He sat down at his desk and stared at her.

"Cut the crap…I know you know that I've been hanging out with the pole dancers on the strip. What I don't know is what you're doing there."

"I…I…"

"You care to share that with me before I go to Mrs. Teasley?"

Oh god no, she though quickly, if he did that, she could kick being valedictorian and going to Yale goodbye in a single breath. But what was she to do now?

She knew she had to come up with the best lie of her life built on them.


	54. Chapter 54

Brenda wondered why her mother got in so late last night…getting out of a taxi at about 3 a.m. And what was with her getup? God, if word got to the gossip crowd at West Beverly High about this, she'd never hear the end of it. But then she remembered she hardly went to classes anymore. She was so done with high school and so into studying at the school of life. Even though it was so damn grueling so much so that she no longer could get a mani/pedi once a week.

Yeah life was tougher learning how to be real in the world of art but Cyrano had helped her out tremendously and she had another exhibit at the art festival in West Hollywood tonight. Such an important step upward in her career that could make or break her. Oh yeah and she had something called SATs tomorrow morning early…she had to check her busy schedule to see if she could make that. But wait didn't she have an interpretive poetry reading to attend at the coffee spot in Santa Monica?

That would have to take priority because she didn't see herself in college anyway. Not that she didn't have the brains or the talent but Cyrano and others like Blue Oyster Pearl had told her that going to a structured environment like a university might destroy her talent. Ruin her as an artist forever and she couldn't have that.

No, her parents would just have to understand and besides, Brandon would be taking the tests, going to college and be the shining academic that Jim and Cindy always wanted.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. She heard a rasping voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh god David is that you? If you're back to being a nerd, I'm so telling Donna…"

"_Shut up bitch…"_

That silenced her quick enough. She felt her heart squeeze inside her chest.

"Who is this…answer me damn it? Who are you?"

She'd just treat it as if she were channeling herself when she'd proven with only two days of experience to be the best Teen Crisis phone counselor ever born on the planet. Oh Andrea, the know it all of West Beverly hadn't liked that one bit but not much she could do about that.

Some people were born with all kinds of talent and some clearly were not. Perhaps if she were as untalented as Andrea, she'd be working her ass off too and too busy to have a life. That had to be the reason that Andrea was just so damn boring.

Brenda knew that wasn't a problem for her. She was so damn interesting surely to most people around her including her new crowd. But now some loser with a nasty vocabulary was on the phone trying to mess with her head. Of course she was too smart to fall for that.

_"That's for me to know and you to die…before a dumb bitch like you will figure it out."_

Brenda felt irritation join her fear. She couldn't be a woman of the world and betray any fear. No she had some street cred here and she had to show this loser that.

"Oh drop it…I'm so not afraid of you…"

"_Oh but soon you will be,"_ the voice rasped, _"you and all of your friends will be begging for mercy before you die in front of me…just like you were asked for mercy and understanding."_

Brenda thought he might be feeding her clues but that didn't exactly narrow it down.

"Can you be more specific?"

The voice laughed harshly.

"_No I can't…among your pathetic crowd I didn't take you for the bimbo."_

Then he hung up leaving her more confused than ever. What did he mean by pathetic crowd? She hung with the coolest, edgiest most talented artists in L.A. who the hell was he to suggest otherwise? Then she realized that the voice might have been talking about her West Beverly crowd and knew that if the bimbo wasn't her, it had to be Kelly or Donna.

She just had to figure out which one so she could discover who was getting ready to enact some twisted revenge against her.

* * *

Kelly and Donna hung out on Rodeo Drive after school hitting the boutiques. They didn't run around with Lindsey or the rest of the five finger discount crowd. No, they had images to maintain and Donna lived in constant fear that her mother would pack her up and send her to the convent. She'd only threatened it last week castigating her daughter for wearing such body hugging outfits but she refused to give in to such threats. She'd just cozy up to daddy dearest and he'd stick up for her to her mother, saying that he wanted his little girl living at home until they packed her up to go to college next year.

"Jackie would never do that to me," Kelly sniffed, "Else who'd pick up after her during a drunken binge or when she was out with her loser crowd getting high?"

Donna had heard enough of how awful Kelly had it but there were more important things to worry about…like what to wear to Steve's big party to end all parties. Donna had searched both of her walk in closets and hadn't found anything that wasn't boring or recycled. She'd thought about raiding her mother's closet but the one time they'd been in there…she'd seen some…things that told her information about her mother she really didn't want to know.

Like how much her mother seemed to like leather and vinyl. No, she wasn't going into that closet again.

"So what you going to wear?"

Donna looked at Kelly.

"Got to find something here," she said, "I'm going with David even though he'll be the DJ and I want him to be proud of me…to think I'm hot."

Kelly sighed.

"Just don't do it to tease him David because he's going to get tired of it and of you."

Donna put her hands on her hips.

"Oh Kelly…how can you say that? You think just because the two of you live together now you're the expert on him?"

Kelly reached into her bag for a celery stick with some cream cheese on it. Something to nibble on to stave off those hunger pangs.

"Okay whatever…but he's been with most of the cheerleading squad this week and everyone knows it…but you."

Donna just stared at her, mouth wide open.

* * *

Brandon knew he was being followed and he didn't want to wind up like Dylan as road kill cast aside some deserted highway.

Not someone as well adjusted as himself, who would run the world someday. He had almost been elected class president more than once but gave it up at the last moment to the losing candidate. Any time he wanted it, he could have taken it.

"Hey Brando…wait up."

He looked and saw Nick behind him wondering what was up with that. The ex-jock should hate him for that expose he did on steroids wrecking the football team a while back. Nick had wound up in rehab but some said he'd found God there and had gone on with his life.

"What do you want?"

Nick hesitated.

"I need to talk to you…about what went down in the chem lab," he said, "You should know I've never stuck myself with a drugged out needle since I was busted."

"You know about that?"

Brandon had images of Pulitzer prizes flashing inside his head. Nick nodded.

"I can't talk about it here…the walls have ears but meet me behind the gym at sundown…"

Brandon said he'd be there and watched as Nick slipped away again.


	55. Chapter 55

"Hey Bran…"

He looked over at his sister who dug a spoon in the cookies and cream ice cream. The twins had raided the freezer like old times to get some ice cream. Brandon knew that it wasn't cool to admit he did such a chick thing but right now, he had to deal with some suspicions…

"What is it Brenda?"

She bit her lip after licking the spoon.

"I think Cindy's having an affair."

He blinked his eyes…clearly not the only one having suspicions.

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know…I saw her sneaking in way past midnight wearing some pretty mod clothes."

"Maybe she just went out for a drive," he said, "With Jim gone all the time on business, she might feel restless. You know she was never into moving here. "

"I know that but it's kind of pathetic don't you think…being stuck being a stuck up Beverly Hills housewife with no life?"

"Well yeah…but she's got hobbies…"

"Like what?"

Brandon had to think about that a long moment as he dug his spoon in the softening ice cream.

"Recycling…yes…she started that program."

Brenda just rolled her eyes.

"Big deal…Andrea did that and if she did, anyone can."

Brandon crinkled his eyebrows.

"Speaking of secret lives…I'm wondering if she's got one…"

"Everyone knows she cheats the district by sleeping on her grandma's couch trying so hard not to betray her low rent valley trash roots."

Brandon whistled.

"That's not very nice to say."

"It's true and you know it…but I know what you mean. There was this new painting by this rad artist named Gothic Jones and it was all strippers."

"You mean exotic dancers?"

She shook her head clearly impatient.

"No Bran…I mean strippers and I don't know…but I studied one of the pictures real really hard and it looked kind of like her."

Brandon shook his head almost immediately as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd heard.

"No….no it couldn't be. She's never….not even with me and so how on earth could she be a stripper?"

Brenda snorted.

"One has nothing to do with the other…she still has her V card I'm sure of it…though I think she'll trade it in before Donna…but stripping?"

Brandon sobered up quickly.

"Still…it's got to be some mistake…maybe she just looked like the picture."

Brenda scooped out some more ice cream.

"You're probably right…I mean. Andrea's too boring even to have a life let alone be a stripper. Think of all that could be mined from such a job by a really talented person not a hack."

Brandon paused.

"Don't get any ideas Bren," he said, "the parental units already think you're close enough to the edge of a cliff."

She sighed dramatically.

"I'm not…I'm living the life of my dreams as a talented artist," she said, "I can't believe how unsupportive they are of my growth as an artist and a human being."

"They just want you to finish school."

"I am going to do the test," she said, "I've got too many other things to do that are much more important."

"Like get a job to support yourself?"

She scrunched up her face.

"Do we have to talk about that right now?"

He sighed.

"Bren…I don't want you to get desperate and forced to work as a stripper or even a hooker."

She gasped.

"Brandon, I'm way too smart to get into any of that," she said, "I saw what it did to Julia Roberts."

He thought her a bit naïve and that she had so much to learn about the real world out there, the one he'd discovered when he worked at that restaurant for two nights and witnessed the exploitation of the employees in the kitchen. He'd stood up to the man…well in that case a woman and liberated all the employees of course before sitting at a table with Dylan ordering people around right after quitting.

Then there was that time he'd liberated some oppressed people in the 'hood of East L.A. after taking a wrong turn and getting lost there one time on the way to the Coliseum.

He was a great guy really…not always appreciated for it but that was the problem of the rest of the world.

Brenda seemed more interested in the ice cream.

* * *

Andrea saw him across the smoke filled room again chatting with some of the bigwigs that hung out at the club.

Gill.

Damn him, the man who haunted her nightmares always trying to mess with her even while she slept. He never appeared to see her but you couldn't ever tell with him.

"Hey Andrea…"

She froze at the sound of the voice. Damn, her cover had just been blown as it wasn't her stage name here.

"You must have me…."

A chilly laugh and she turned around to see Sue Scanlon.

"What are you doing here?"

Sue just laughed.

"I'm trying to get some work. I need a job and don't feel like working in some stupid store or slinging hash at Mickey Dees. So I came here and who do I see?"

Andrea sighed.

"This isn't the place for you."

"Why not? They hired you didn't they which means they'll hire anyone."

"You're too young."

"They won't care…and I saw that pervert over there who tried to kiss me…"

Andrea frowned.

"Sue we'd gone through all that."

The girl shook her head.

"No not the dweeb Gill," she said, "I mean over there…."

She pointed a finger and Andrea followed it and her eyes widened as she saw what looked like Steve's father, Rush. She'd met him a couple times and thought him a bit overbearing and stuffy but he looked totally different here.

Dressed in faded leather and tatted on his arm.

"Does Steve know?"

Sue shrugged as if she didn't give a damn.

"This could emotionally destroy him if he doesn't," Andrea said, "if Rush has got secrets…"

"Everyone has secrets," Sue said, "My brother Scott had them…I had them and I know you do too."

Andrea blinked her eyes wondering what the girl was getting at with her monotone monologue.

"Secrets?"

Sue smiled.

"Why yes…we all have something we're trying to hide and that someone's trying to figure out…so they'll control us but only the stupid allow that to happen."

"The what?"

"The stupid…the weak," she said, "It makes it easy to be preyed upon by those who punish the guilty."

Now Andrea felt weaker in the knees because this was sounding all too familiar. Hadn't she and her friends been warned about their secrets?

One of them anyway?

A man walked up to her.

"Come on sugar…you're up next," he said, "Better get moving…"

She nodded eager to get away from Sue who just looked at her with a snide look.

"I'll be seeing you later…"


	56. Chapter 56

Donna just felt like screaming.

But she knew she had to keep her cool. She'd just spotted David with his studded tongue down the throat of Tamara the queen of the varsity cheerleading squad.

In the hallway of the gym in front of everyone.

Some freshman had alerted her to it and she refused to believe it. Not that she didn't know he'd flirted with everything in a pleated skirt at West Beverly but it was just innocent flirting right?

No, this was making out complete with grunting and heavy body contact out in public and since everyone knew they were an item, complete humiliation for Donna.

They did their cutesy but edgy morning DJ show where they flirted with the boundaries and maybe a dozen or so people actually heard them. Mrs. Teasley had told them to tone it down at least once but they'd just rolled their eyes at the assistant principal and kept it daring and dangerous.

Donna knew David had needs she didn't fulfill because she'd promised her parents, Father Michael and…God himself that the chastity belt would stay firmly on. He had this side of him that wanted to exorcise his preppiness and replace it with gangster attitude. He had the look, the baggy pants, the hoop earring and maybe as early as next week, some bad ass tats on his body.

She thought back to the days when he'd been wearing his hair slicked back with some god awful gel borrowed from his dad or his mom and that ironed out blazer. Sensible shoes and a goofy smile and she'd thought him awkward but cute.

Now she didn't recognize the transformation. Dalliances with Paula and Nikki and god knows who else had made him want to embrace coolness.

She stood there looking at him with his tongue…well never mind. It'd been in some pretty strange places already.

"David?"

He didn't seem to hear her and the moaning added to the grunting and then there was some snickering as a crowd began to gather. Wasn't everyone else supposed to be in class? She was on her way to a tutoring session for her learning disability.

"David look at me dammit."

But he just seemed intent on mashing lips and other body parts with the trampy cheerleader. Kelly walked up to her looking disgusted.

"God he's gross…he leaves a lot of hair in the sink without cleaning it, the toilet seat is always up and he spies on me in the shower like a perv."

Donna sighed.

"I want to you know give in to him but I can't…not after I just promised Father Michael not to stray from the path of purity. Why can't he respect that? We can still do other things like kiss and make out on the floor."

Kelly curled her nose. She didn't get her friend at all and noticed she wore her skin tight top and mini skirt and yet…she wanted David to keep it in his pants as if that were possible.

"Donna we were going to that new boutique on Rodeo remember?"

Her friend shook her head.

"I got caught smoking there when I wanted to be a bad girl," she said, "and thought I was stupid before Mrs. Teasley set me straight…they might not let me back in."

"They'll want your gold card Donna."

She bit her lip.

"My mom took it away when she said I was buying slutty clothes with it," Donna said, "I mean what's wrong with her? I might have my V-card but I'm not a nun for Christ's sake…oh sorry God…didn't mean to break that commandment."

Donna looked a bit stressed. David? He just stuck to giving Tamara his undivided attention. Donna wanted to cut him. But she had been raised to be passive and proper by her mother so she just stood there clenching her hands in to tight fists at her side.

But they would remain at her side.

Kelly sighed deeply.

"Okay Donna…but you know we have to get some great threads for Steve's blowout party. We want everyone to admire us right?"

Donna narrowed her eyes.

"How will people admire me if I have a boyfriend who's a gigolo…a skank?"

Kelly just looked at her recently manicured on Melrose type of nails…she'd wanted something a bit different than the usual French design.

"I told you that if you wanted to keep a man you'd have to give him something in return."

Donna just looked as if she were going to cry.

"No it can't…it won't come to that."

While they pondered that issue, David made them very or the crowd surrounding him and Tamara very little mind.

* * *

Brandon glanced up at Peter the star quarterback who like most West Beverly jocks was 'roided out. He'd tried to do an expose on it like Andrea's one on the cole slaw controversy that rocked the cafeteria but even Steve had threatened to beat him up over that one so he'd backed down. Better to stick to writing about the women's water polo team and not make waves.

"Hey Brando…"

He looked up and saw Steve all decked out in his beach outfit down to his shades and he noticed that both he and Peter exchanged that secret look among the jock crowd at the school. Brandon had tried so hard to fit in even going out for basketball but he was just too shrimpy and not willing to dope himself up to put on much needed muscles.

"They shrink your gonads man," he had told Steve more than once.

Steve now just looked so jazzed about the party and had forgotten about all the negativity they had faced including the threats by that anonymous stalker.

"I might get another gig for the party," he said, "Color Me Rad or something…a brand new act."

Brandon frowned.

"What about David, he had his heart set on doing his rap thing," he said, "and doing that twirling the record thing"

"Twirling the record thing Brandon…you're losing it."

Brandon blinked his eyes.

"How's that? I'm the hippest dude in this school…I've got it all together."

Steve chuckled.

"You…Brandon you're such a square."

His friend blanched at that and he knew he'd hit a sore spot with him.

"I'm as hip as anyone and more than most of this school," Brandon said, "but this is all wrong Steve. Dissing David this way. He's not going to like it."

Steve snorted.

"What does it matter? He's just a peon isn't he? I think he tries too hard."

"He's got some talent man…"

Steve shrugged.

"So do half the people in this school Brandon," he said, "I just think we need some variety and Color Me Rad can do it."

"So did you tell him yet?"

Steve paused.

"Not yet…but I will," he said, "You'll support me on this won't you Brandon?"

His friend just looked at him not willing to answer yet. Not with a stalker out there with an agenda packed with murder and a face they couldn't see.


	57. Chapter 57

Kelly felt like she was being stalked at the boutique. She couldn't understand it. Why the security guard followed her around the store. Sure she'd almost had a juvenile record for trying to lift some baubles but her mother had paid for it with her shiny plastic card.

Why were they hassling now? Surely that was ancient history. Donna skimmed through the racks in the back looking for a skimpy top to go with her barely there skirt. She was such a tease, she should know better than to taunt her boyfriend David with her nubile body and then when he wanted to do the nasty, she would beg off pulling that chastity crap.

"Can you like not stand so close to me," she barked at the guard, "you have bad breath."

The man sighed.

"You think you're hot stuff because your mother paid off the store's owner? You've got a bad rep and your mother had to pay a high price for what you did."

Kelly folded her arms.

"Oh really…like what?"

"You're too young to hear what I'd have to say," he said, "so you should ask her."

She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think so…I think you should just leave me alone."

"Can't do that…something might walk with you out of the store and I'd be canned. I'm not giving up my job for a spoiled brat like you with a lousy nose job."

He turned and walked away before she could think of a response but she'd tell on him to her mother and he'd be sorry. Jackie and the boutique's owners were good friends, they'd done coke together but the on the other hand…

She remembered Jackie had been shipped back to rehab.

"Found anything yet?"

Donna held up a silvery top with rhinestones adorning it against her.

"I sure did…man this is going to be totally hot. I'll be the best threaded chick there."

Kelly sighed.

"What's the point Donna? With you, it's always look but don't dare touch.

Donna's lip quivered.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. David is like a horn dog because of you and I can't stand it. He's getting very strange and this whole thing with the threats is part of it."

Donna licked her lips.

"Someone is after us Kelly. Someone who knows all our secrets."

"Not all of them…just one big one. Something we all share…except maybe Brenda."

Kelly curled her lip.

"Yeah I can't figure her out. She broke up from our really cool group and like totally dissed us. I don't think her paintings are all that either."

Donna sighed.

"She's so talented. I mean I do fashions but she does art. Maybe if it weren't for this learning disability I could be just like her."

"Why…she's a horrible dresser. Not that she was ever great but look at her now and she's acting like she's all cool and we're not."

Donna frowned.

"She never said that."

"She didn't have to Donna. She's turned into such a bitch and we both know it."

Donna shook her head.

"I still like her. It's Sue Scanlon I don't trust. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was behind the threats."

Kelly paused and then shook her head.

"Nah she's some stupid freshman that's all. I mean Scott was a dork right? Not that I can remember him."

Donna couldn't remember much about Scott either and she'd been going out with his best friend. But somehow he just wasn't that memorable except for the way he exited the world. Shot himself in the gut because he just didn't cut it with the cool crowd at West Beverly.

How tacky could you get?

"Well I think it's all hype," Kelly said, "No one's coming after us. Someone's just trying to scare us before Steve's big party."

"How can you be sure?"

Kelly flipped her hair back.

"I'm just sure that's all and I wish I could just lose that security guard. I'm not a hoodlum after all…."

* * *

Andrea had slaved away sweeping the feathers and pixy dust off the floor of the club after it shut its doors. Mr. X had needed some of the other girls for his mysterious private parties and that hadn't included Andrea.

She'd seen Steve again and wondered why he hung out here. He didn't even seem into any of the dancers. He just stood there as if transfixed but by what?

"Andrea…"

She turned and saw Sue Scanlon there looking at her. She hadn't gotten a job of course as a dancer but the manager had hired her on as a cleaning girl meaning she cleared the tables after closing. She wore an apron and a cap on her head and already looked tired.

"Hi Sue…we should be done cleaning before sunrise."

Sue sighed deeply.

"I hope so. I don't want my mom to know I've been sneaking out at night. I mean I need the money."

"You thinking of running away again?"

The girl hesitated before speaking.

"No…it's just that if me and David are getting back together again, my mother won't be happy and might kick me out."

Andrea felt confused now.

"You and David…but he's with Donna isn't he?"

Sue scoffed.

"Not for much longer…she's not giving him what he needs and I can do that."

Andrea shook her head.

"It's not good to play with people like that. It can come back at you."

"How would you know," Sue said, "You're a proud V card carrying girl too just like Donna."

Andrea's mouth formed a fine line.

"That's my own choice and it's none of your business."

Sue laughed.

"Hit a sore spot did I? I heard all about you," she said, "and I'd rather not be you…and David and I will get back together. You will see."

Andrea watched Sue stomp off and felt more than a little concerned. Something was playing out here that she didn't quite get.

But she didn't like it one bit.


	58. Chapter 58

Emily V could sneak out of the mental institution any time she wanted. So she told herself every morning she woke up inside her padded cell dressed in a strait jacket. She'd lost her privileges again because she'd been caught stalking someone on the ward computer.

Maybe she could have chosen a better username but oh well. She had her penalty to pay and then all would be right again. It was all Brandon's fault because she just loved him oh so much and he was supposed to love her back right?

But he hadn't seen her in over a week and she was at wit's end. The love of her life, her only love had dissed her again. So she'd been calling his home number quite a bit but without anything to say, she just hung up.

Old habits die hard.

She'd palmed her daily pills not wanting to take them. But she wanted more than anything to ditch this joint and wander freely in the real world of Beverly Hills again, wearing her bohemian clothes. So she put together a plan to put into action. She'd get out and then drop in on Brandon at Casa Walsh and ask what's up with pretending she didn't exist.

That didn't make her a stalker, it made her a woman in love with a guy that disrespected her needs and wants. There was no one for him to love better than her. No one who could treat him better. So what if she'd laced his drink with euphoria once. He should just get over that already.

"Miss Valentine…time for your shock treatments."

Emily sighed. She didn't much like them but her doctor said they were necessary for her to heal and to please the courts, not necessarily in that order. So she waited until they came for her.

Trying hard not to remember all the shallow minded airheads at West Beverly who'd forgotten all about her.

Oh but once she got out of this place, she'd show all of them for doing her wrong.

Beginning with lover boy Brandon.

* * *

Cindy had worked a full shift as an escort and hadn't gotten home until after midnight. She'd slipped into the house past Brandon who had fallen asleep on the couch in the den watching some program with scantily clad woman frolicking in it. She'd really have to have a talk to him about that sometime but right now she just wanted to hit the sack.

Jim was out of the country as usual on a business trip to Singapore. Leaving her alone with the teenagers ravaged by hormones who would soon drive her to the crazy house. She'd had to pursue her own interests and earn some money on the side to stash away for her own escape from this madness of being a Beverly Hills housewife.

Just having a housekeeper had nearly done her in to the point of no return. She had sent her home early today after paying her three times her salary and had then spent three hours on her knees on the floor with a bucket of water and bleach scrubbing it clean.

Until every speck of dirt and grime had vanished leaving the most amazing shine. It was her penance of sorts for not doing more with her life back when it'd held so much promise. She'd been a child of the sixties…well sort of…a wannabe folk singing flower child tuning in and checking out but she'd been too prim and proper to explore that side of herself.

She'd raised the twins to be good children but had they gone astray? Brenda had rebelled by dropping out of school and becoming some artsy bohemian in Hollywood while Brandon had way too many secrets for someone his age. Jim should have been a role model to his son but ever since they'd moved here, he'd been consumed by his work.

He didn't even know that his best friend Steve Sanders had secrets of his own…that he was frequenting an escort service, the same one used by his own father Rush.

"Cindy?"

She turned around at the familiar sound of her daughter's voice. It seemed that Brenda was spending a rare night home with the family rather than with her artistic crowd. Cindy guessed she had a boyfriend quite older but she knew that Brenda wouldn't heed her concerns.

"What is it darling?"

Brenda wrinkled her face.

"Why do you have to be so normal…so square?"

Cindy sighed…if her daughter only knew but she must never know the truth about how some of the bills were being paid. That her mother had her own plans for a new life.

"Dear…I just try to live my life the right and proper way…even if it seems boring to others," she said, "I never want to be as jaded as most who live here."

Brenda frowned.

"But everyone thinks we're so odd," she said, "We're like something out of Norman Rockwell whoever that is…a hack painter most likely."

"He's actually quite famous," Cindy said, "and very talented."

Brenda waved a hand.

"Whatever…I need some Scotch…"

Cindy put her hands on her hips.

"You mean an ice cream soda Brenda…you're too young for drinking."

"Oh Cindy…you're just too retro…"

Brenda dismissed her mother by walking into the kitchen leaving her to just stand there and sigh.

* * *

Steve had left the country club after playing a round of golf with Rush and then hitting the dining room where Rush entertained some of the other golfers. They discussed their best shot of the day, who hit below par and then moved on to business dealings.

All too boring, Steve thought so his mind wandered to his party. It would be the grandest ever and there would be music galore, booze flowing, great food and hip happening times. This would so put him on the map as a top player, the number one to go to party planner in all of Beverly Hills. He wouldn't need his daddy's allowance anymore.

He could…then his eyes narrowed as he saw a young man standing across the dining room looking towards his table. Did he look familiar, Steve couldn't decide. Rush and the others kept talking oblivious to being watched so closely by this stranger.

But what if he wasn't an unknown at all. What if there was some deeper meaning as to why he was here?

He looked away to contemplate it for one minute before looking back at him again.

The man was gone.


	59. Chapter 59

Brandon hung up the phone in the kitchen for what must have been the hundredth time. He'd hear it ring, then go to pick it up only to get a dial tone. He thought of course of Emily Valentine. She must be pissed off at him since he hadn't dropped by her padded room in two days.

But he'd been so busy, what with school and trying to bust the steroid ring at West Beverly. Who had time to drop in on a psycho stalking ex-girlfriend who dropped a mickey in his drink? Yeah she was kind of cute and he needed some action but it didn't look like she was getting out in a while.

"Brandon…the phone run again?"

He looked up to see Cindy there getting ready to take some recyclables to the curb. His mother, she was just so damn ordinary, he wondered where all his own brilliance had come from since it didn't seem that Jim carried the smartness gene either.

He nodded.

"Well I'm going to call the phone company and have them put a trace on our phone then."

Brandon groaned.

"You can't be serious. These aren't obscene phone calls so we can't do that."

Cindy shook her head.

"It's still serious. Remember that deluded bleached blonde girl named Emily what's her name…?"

"You mean Emily Valentine."

"Yeah her…she turned out to be very dangerous," Cindy said, "She almost blew up the entire block with that stunt she pulled."

Brandon remembered that but it couldn't have been that bad could it? Emily had been sweet most of the time and hot in her ripped up jeans and leather jackets. It'd been great before she spiked his drink so he'd go all jiggy with her. But then it'd all gone to Hell after she took a wrong turn off the deep end into the abyss.

"Do you think it's her again?"

Brandon shook his head quickly.

"No…I don't," he said, "It's probably a telemarketer."

Cindy shrugged.

"Okay then…Well I'll be going out tonight. I joined a new club…a quilting club and we're working on a big quilt for that fundraiser at the new hospital."

Brandon didn't keep up with what his parents did and he didn't ask. His own life was busy enough.

"All right…I'll be out with Steve," he said, "We're going to study at the Peach Pit for an Econ exam tomorrow."

Not true but his mother wouldn't ever know. That he and Steve were going out on a night on the Sunset Strip.

Far away from his mother and her quilting bee.

* * *

Andrea saw Gil at the strip club again. She'd tried on her new costume as part of her deep undercover job as a pole dancer and this one had an exotic mask. Another dancer had quit so she did some overtime now which gave her plenty of extra money besides what Grandma Rose took as monthly rent and board.

Her grandmother threatened to jack the rates up another 20% and she hadn't known how she would get the extra cash until she got a memo from Mr. X saying that he needed her to work more hours after Lulu walked off the job.

"Hey you leaving?"

Andrea looked up and she saw Star Flower, the newest dancer who'd rocked the world of the men this evening which she was sure would get back to Mr. X. She wondered what Gil's angle was at the club. He showed up frequently but he didn't ogle the half-naked women gyrating on the tables and he didn't paw them like some men did. It was somewhat degrading and Andrea made sure she'd write about that in her expose.

"I've still got my shift," she said, "What about you?"

Star Flower made a face.

"Got a private part courtesy of the boss…Guess he liked my dancing or something."

_Or something_, Andrea thought.

"Really I'm quite tired so I wish someone could take my place."

Andrea's eyes widened.

"Take your place? Don't you realize what an enormous privilege it is to be picked for the party? The tips alone…."

They could pay her share of the rent at Grandma Rose's for six months if she'd done one party a week since she'd started. But somehow, the boss or Mr. X as he was called, just never picked her. She knew she just wasn't pretty enough and she couldn't dance all that way, she was a brainiac after all, off to Yale when she graduated at the top of her class and won the top journalism award for her undercover stories.

But she had to get through work first.

* * *

David licked the syrup off of his sundae. He'd gone out with Donna to the ice cream parlor to try to make things right between them.

Donna had been so happy, she'd dressed up in her pink poodle skirt and her fluffy top and jumped in the car with him. They hit the parlor and ordered a banana split built for two. Only Donna just took little nibbles with her spoon because she wanted to fit in her new dress by the time of Steve's big party.

"I love the whipped cream," she said, "On my honeymoon my new husband's going to lick it off of my body before we…"

David held up a hand.

"Spare me the details Donna…I'm barely holding it together as it is…don't tease me anymore."

She put her spoon down and frowned.

"Oh David…I'm so not a tease. You take that back. I'm just someone who's saving myself for the man I marry. What part of that don't people get?"

He sighed deeply.

"What they don't get is why you wear an iron clad Chasity belt underneath barely there outfits that mold to your body and are clearly meant to tease and titillate even the most patient of men…and then cry foul when we start to get carried away."

Her lower lip formed a pout.

"How can you be so mean David? I can't believe I came here with you."

He grunted.

"I can't believe you're telling me what you plan to do on your honeymoon in 10 years. Whoever you do marry is going to deserve a Nobel Prize for waiting so long."

She felt like she might cry.

"Oh David…you're a cruel, cruel boy," she said, "I think I'll just leave now and go find a man right now to eat ice cream with me someplace else."

She got up off her stool.

"You do that Donna…see you around."

She just sniffled as she sashayed out the door, her poodle skirt riding up her thighs. He couldn't watch but everyone else did.

He forced himself to go back to his sundae. Afterward if he still wanted action, he had his Rolodex at home.

He didn't see Sue Scanlon looking inside the window at him.


	60. Chapter 60

Cindy didn't like the mini-skirt that she wore to the club. What was she, back in the Sixties? She had always told her kids that she and Jim were hippies, she wore leather jackets over tied dyed shirts with a guitar on her back. She'd been arrested for protesting the war and had her own FBI file. She'd been a flower child and smoked pot, dropped a little acid.

Lies, all lies. She'd lived vicariously through her older sister, Star Lark who'd been the one who climbed out the window in the dead of night with a backpack filled with clothes and dreams to go out on the open road.

Star Lark had never come back. No one knew where she was even to this day so it didn't seem like a bad thing to just borrow elements from her more interesting life. All she'd done was grown up a boring and sensible girl with plaid skirts and knee-high socks in a Midwestern town. Working on a farm when she wasn't running the 4H program at school.

Her life had been even more boring in college when she hooked up with Jim studying in the library right off the bat as a freshman and they'd gone steady two weeks later. They'd married out of college when he went to get an MBA and then settled down in a frame two story house to raise the Wonder twins as they were called throughout the neighborhood before they all packed up and drove the station wagon with a trailer attached to a new life in Minneapolis.

Her date, one of the city councilmen brought her a Scotch as they milled around the club. It was one where half naked women writhed up and down poles placed on pedestals.

Not her scene but her date for the night wanted to bring her here before they went elsewhere. She got why when he left her with her drink to go ogle a redheaded busty woman slide down the pole into a pile of paper money. She'd thought she was making good money for her escape fund but she saw so many ones and fives in the pile that she thought this dancer must be striking it rich.

Maybe she should think about moonlighting. She could still shake it and she fit into most of her college clothes. All she had to do was find out who was in charge here.

Then she looked up and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She saw a dancer dripping feathers who was walking towards one of the pedestals. No it couldn't be, could it? Was that Brandon's little study friend Andrea Zuckerman or just someone who looked like her?

She clasped her hands together. It couldn't be true. No, and if it was and Andrea saw her here…especially dressed like this, she'd go run and tattle to Brandon about it. Her secret life would be exposed and everything including her escape plan would be ruined.

So that's what she did. She went to wait outside until her date had enough ogling nearly naked women and came out looking for her.

* * *

Andrea's eyes nearly popped her glasses. She couldn't believe what just popped up in front of her. What looked like Brandon's mother dressed in a mini-skirt and tight top, not to mention the stiletto heels. No, it had to be a look alike. Cindy was so…conservative, so staid.

Yes it did look a lot like her and then she disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly it hit Andrea that there were so many people around her with deeply buried secrets. She had her own after all, nearly panicking when it hit her that if it were Cindy, she might have been seen by her from across the room.

If Cindy saw her, she wasn't likely to blab because then she'd have to explain what she'd been doing in the same place. Cindy Walsh, respectable Beverly Hills wife and mother showing up in a strip club? No, that wouldn't go over very well with her social circle. Felice Martin would probably generate a phone tree turned lynch mob to get her excommunicated at the very least.

Andrea felt great pity for Cindy, wondering what drove her to such straits. She seemingly had the perfect life but maybe being a housewife and stay at home mother hadn't been so fulfilling. It'd seem boring to even contemplate for her.

But she couldn't think about Cindy now she had to focus on documenting her own experience as an exploited pole dancer which meant she had to live it first.

* * *

Kelly ate some more celery dipped in olive oil which she considered fattening but it was either that or the dreaded lite mustard. She looked over at Jackie passed out on the floor again, a fortunately unlit crack pipe next to her.

God, if only the debutante crowd at West Beverly knew how much of how they thought she lived her life was sheer fantasy.

She had called Donna to cancel the sleepover and Donna would contact Buffy, Taffy and Brandi to pass along that news. She didn't want anyone to see her like this…as she went to get some more diet pills to pop because she still had that photo shoot for "Hot Teen" on Monday.

The house loomed dark and dangerous and she thought of the threats against her life. Somewhere out there, someone had threatened to kill her and the others in the gang.

She'd gone over to visit Dylan earlier but his mother Iris had hung crystals all over the room and had lit incense which set off all the smoke alarms. So she'd come on home. Iris had never liked her anyway, thought her as shallow gutter trash compared to the sweet and wholesome Brenda Walsh.

Now she just felt trapped and afraid to even touch her phone lest it be the faceless creep calling and threatening them. Making it so clear he was watching them.

She never felt so alone. Even David…as geeky as he might be, she'd feel safer with him. But besides Jackie, all that lurked were the shadows.


	61. Chapter 61

Brandon made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich like Cindy had made for him when he'd been a little boy back in Minnesota. Only Cindy hadn't been seen around the house lately especially at night. Yes she had her recycling program that she had started on their block that had won her some kudos and it's not like Jim had been around much either.

Their harried father who aspired to be a major player in the accounting world had traveled around the world taking every opportunity to get his bosses to notice him. His latest junkets had been in Singapore, Japan and Taiwan.

Next up would be Bangkok when he would be assessing the books of some of the massage parlors in operation there but only the legitimate ones. None of that illegal stuff. Still Brandon missed playing pickup basketball with his dad who had once harbored so many dreams for his only son. Brenda, she was to be protected and shielded from the rest of the world.

Steve had wandered in at some point and saw Brandon eating his sandwich. He went to rummage through the frig for some cold cuts to make a sandwich and fished some beer out of the cabinet.

"Bran my man…you need to start eating better," he said, "You're not a kid anymore."

Brandon sighed.

"I know but I'm just trying to figure out what to do about Emily V."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"That nutcase? You should have cut her loose my man," he said, "but you never take any of my advice and that's your whole problem."

Brandon just shook his head.

"I'm smart enough to figure it out on my own," he said, "I don't need advice from you Stevie."

"Don't call me that…only my mommy can do that…or I'll have to hurt you."

That hardly worried Brandon. Steve acted like he was a tough guy but he was a typical spoiled little rich brat and a true mama's boy.

"You still need to ditch that crazy bitch Bran the Man," he said, "or she'll hunt you down."

Brandon bit into his sandwich.

"Emily V. loves me like no one else does in the world," he said, "I never had anyone love me like she did."

"She tried to kill you man, and that's after she spiked your drink."

Brandon remembered that part of their relationship and that brought him down to earth. Yeah, the girl definitely had a screw loose but she was getting better in the mental institution.

The phone rang and he went to answer it. He just heard nothing and then the dial one. He hung it up shaking his head.

"Crank call?"

Brandon furrowed his brow.

"No…wrong number," he said, 'We've been getting a number of them."

Steve grew serious.

"Remember how often Emily would call your house and just hang up? The woman was crazy."

Brandon chose not to remember that part of it. He wanted to focus on the positive like when Emily had been crazy in love with him and snuggling up to him dressed in her torn jeans and loose sweaters. Not to mention those hoop earrings she wore with her bleach blonde hair.

Oh he missed those nights they'd been clubbing. He wasn't getting back together with her or anything, he was just visiting her while she recovered.

What was the harm in that?

* * *

Andrea watched as Sue Scanlon strutted around in a poodle skirt of all things and decided that was not her major problem. David would have to step in as Scott's best friend and get his sister straightened out. Andrea had worse issues what with realizing that Brandon's mother had a secret life.

She'd wondered who that mysterious dark haired woman had been, the one with the mini skirt and high heels. The one who had attracted so much attention in the club, the most any woman did without shimming up and down a pole.

What was she doing here and how would Brandon react when he found out? Oh she didn't want to be the one to tell him and thus blow her own cover there…no she wanted to be the one who comforted him. Who took him in her arms and reassured him that he'd survive the reality that his mother had a naughty side of her she kept hidden from respectable society in Beverly Hills.

Brandon's feelings would change towards her if she assumed the role of comforter and confidante.

"Oh what to do with this mess…"

She turned around as she saw another couple enter the club. Brenda dressed in gothic and a much older man with whom she clung to as they took in the scenery.

This must be her much talked about mentor and boyfriend Cyrano but what were they doing at a strip club? Andrea hid behind her feathers as she watched the two of them head to the bar. She didn't want Brandon's sister to see her here. Just as well Cindy and the mystery date of hers had already left so the mother and daughter wouldn't collide here.

Andrea didn't want to be party to that.

* * *

Brenda looked around her wide eyed. She couldn't believe the sight of women half naked gyrating and shimmying up and down silver poles on pedestals. God it just looked so demeaning. She hoped that Cyrano's reason for coming here to find artistic inspiration didn't involve her doing as those women did. Oh she'd do anything for her art…she had this immense talent she had to realize after all…but she'd feel self-conscious if she had to be pole dancing in front of all these lecherous men.

Cyrano just looked at his protégée.

"Brenda does this excite you? Does it inspire you?"

She looked back at him.

"I don't know…should it? The sight of all these women being exploited by the man?"

Cyrano frowned.

"It's not exploitation, it's another form of artistic expression."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Really…all I see are naked woman doing disgusting things."

Cyrano sighed impatiently.

"Oh Brenda…don't tell me you're still a child…"

She shook her head in revulsion.

"I'm certainly not…I'm grown up and I'm a talented painter…the most talented painter this city has ever known."

Cyrano put his hand up.

"Hold on there my protégée. I'm your mentor, your teacher and I say that to pole dance is the ultimate form of artistic expression."

"But Cyrano…."

She watched as he walked away from her at a loss of both inspiration and words.


End file.
